The Dragon's Quest
by ramasioti100
Summary: A new comer arrives in the right time to save the Earth from total anihilation. He sometimes acts playful and joking, even emanating peace to those around him. But when angry, he can become the worst nightmare ever. Vegito, the strongest figther, has come to DC universe, and he isn't planning to leave.
1. The End of the War

**The Dragon's Quest**

**NOTES OF COPYRIGHT:**

This is my first DBZ/DC fanfic, and my first fanfic ever, so don't judge me if it is not well done. Everybody is welcome to read it but if you don't like it, then just don't read and do something else.

DBZ characters don't belong to me, they belong to Akira Toriyama and DC characters and groups like Justice League belong to DC comics.

More characters will appear as the story continues, and they may not belong to either Toriyama or DC comics (of course this will depend on how many followers I have from the first chapter.

My english is not exactly the most perfect, as I haven't yet learnt it, so any review about my story or my english is totally welcome.

After some chapters there will be some notes, to explain some issues about the story or the characters, as "my" characters are different from the official ones.

I think that's all I have to say, let's read!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The End of the War**

How long has it been? two, four or five years? A decade? A century? well, nobody cared about the fact that this "Saiyan" had arrived in the middle of one of our greatest fights we have ever fought, and with nothing more than a simple move of his hand, he turned upside down the tide, of a battle that would have annihilated the entire planet Earth. For we where fighting against one of the most evil beings that had ever existed within our universes, one of the most perverse and foul creatures I have ever known. Wherever he went, nothing was left but destroyed buildings, rotten and decaying bodies of a thousand men, that had foolishly tried to stop him. Lies and Treachery, that was what he was, and nothing more: **Darkseid**.

We were totally vulnerable, we hadn't expected some sudden action, even from someone like him. His army appeared out of nowhere, without any kind of warning. Maybe he came for revenge, after all, I had killed him indirectly: We were fighting in a planet that was being used by another one of my enemies: Brainiac, another creäture I would very gladly erased from the existence if I ever saw him again. Brainiac was absorbing the knowledge of the planet to become more powerful and Darkseid made a truce with him to not absorb his planet Apokolips, and together they brought me and my team to the planet. I handle Darkseid while my friends tried to find a way to destroy Brainiac.

Our fight went hours long, our strength been evenly equal, with him gaining the upper hand in the end, thanks to his combat and fighting abilities. Even if I wouldn't admitted, when Darkseid said that he could destroy anything that would get in his way, he really meant it. His blows were strong enough to cause me real pain, and before our fight, nothing but a kryptonite weapon could have made bleed. Well, that's not true, I had faced someone even worse than him. In fact, that creäture had "killed" me, but somehow I came back. After that creäture, Darkseid was the strongest being I hade ver fought to, our attacks being almost equal in raw power. I couldn't go on, I was exhausted but he was too. Then my friend J'onn contacted me telepathically and told that they had seated a detonator that would blow up the planet, taking Darkseid and Brainiac with it. Destroying him was no longer my work. I simply gave him a pitiful sight and flow back to our ship. We escaped in time and saw how the planet exploded, taking my enemies' life with it.

But that had happened almost a year ago and suddenly, like if nothing had happened to him, Darkseid and his armies were back on the Earth, destroying everything and everyone they came in contact with. Earth's armies couldn't resist forever, neither could we. We needed help and the only ones we thought about, were Darkseid's eternal enemies and eternal allies to us: the planet New Genesis, where lived Darkseid's own son, Orion. But problems always come in war. The troops that Orion would bring to Earth weren't fully gathered to come Earth.

Of course Darkseid wouldn't wait the arrival of help to attack, and that's what he did. He attacked us, totally relentless and wrathful, his armies hell-bent on Earth. But there was something more. Though his armies fought against the human soldiers and the Earth's heroes, Darkseid seemed to be waiting for someone to arrived. And indeed, someone arrived, the only being he would ever killed with his own hands: Me.

That was the moment when everything was going to end. I wasn't able to stand against him, to fought back. I was just thrash aside during most of the fight, even with the assistance of my friend Diana. He was totally determined to extinguish me from the existence, like I had already done. No hope remain at all. His Omega Beams were something no one could overcome or withstand injuriless. We just laid there, beaten and broken, the S symbol of my chest, torn apart as a proof of his unstoppable might. He held me up in the sky, to represent how the Earth's best hope would fall. One blow. That was all that he needed to end the remaining hope of the Earth, to end the Earth's rebellion against him, to have the planet surrender to his feet, to send me into the next life.

In that moment, when everything seemed to be lost, he appeared. Appearing out of nowhere, someone stroke the New God sending him right into the ground, creating a giant crater. I had regain conciousness so now I was able to see this new comer. A man (or an alien that look like one) was standing in the sky, looking over the destruction, with eyes that, literary, shined in wrath. He was wearing what seemed to be a dark blue karate Gi, with an orange undershirt and white gloves and boots, though the last ones had a yellow color in the fingertips. His hair was the weirdest thing: it firmly standed up in a widow peak, totally unaffected by gravity, with the exception of two locks that sticked down on his forehead in a "V" shape. He was wearing two yellow earrings that seemed to be made of a shining mineral. By the way his body standed, everybody could see that he was a warrior, trained in the harshest battles that could have ever existed. Faster than anyone could have seen, He appeared in front of me, helping me to land in the ground, as I was in a bad shape. After landing, the new comer look at me smiling, and lean his hand forward. I didn't understand if it was just a sign of friendship or anything else, so I did the only thing he may have wanted me to do: we shake hand. I immediately felt stronger, like if this guy had given me strength to keep fight fighting. As I look him better, I realised he was 5'11'', so he was looking at me directly into my eyes. Now that my power had returned, I looked back to the monster that came to destroy my home.

"LET'S END THIS!" my yell was heard in every corner of the city, like a thunder roaring in the middle of the storm. Every hero left, raced alongside me against Darkseid's armies. The new comer started flying up, charging yellow energy orbs in both of his hands. He then threw them into the sky, where they divided themselves into hundreds more and they flew right into Darkseid's ships, completely blasting them from existence, no piece of them remained at all. Darkseid was stunned at this new comer. And also infuriated. Darkseid hated many things and one of those were anomalies, and this guy was the worst he had ever came in contact with. While the blue warrior handle his army, Darkseid used the same strategy that he had used against me. From his eyes, two red beams were emanated, moving between the fighters until reaching the new comer's back. But as if he had been warned, the guy disappeared. Darkseid was totally stunned. That man had dodge his attack! Before he could realise where the stranger was, something appeared in front of him. The intruder was floating in front of him, reaching Darkseid's eyes.

That was when the man said with an ironic tone: "Are you looking for something, or my fist evaporated your brain?" Darkseid was not going to let this new arriver to interfere in his plans for conquest, so he rose up his hand ready to threw a powerful strike. But before he could have raised it, the "comer" had attacked faster, throwing a thunderous left, right into Darkseid's chest. As Darkseid bend over, totally breathless, the warrior jumped and threw a powerful knee into the New God's chin. Now Darkseid was angry! I really thanks this warrior. No matter if he was friend or foe, we would be eternally grateful if he stopped Darkseid.

"You are a real fool, if you thought you could just come here and take the planet over. You are not the first universal domination stupid I ever fought. You are doom! And beleive me when when I say that I MEAN IT" the warrior declared, astonishing everyone who were around. Everybody stopped fighting, even Darkseid's remaining armies and myself, to see what would come next. Before anyone could see, Darkseid attacked, and even for someone as big as him, he was fast. Delivering a powerful right hook into the warrior's guts, followed by powerful clotheslines into the new comer's face. The warrior was not able to block all them and after attacking, Darkseid grabbed him from his widow peak and started punching him into the stomach. But suddenly, the man disappeared and reappeared some meters ways, totally unscratched, faster than anyone could see. Darkseid decided to finish this, and fired again his Omega Beams.

The warrior moved to his left, easily avoiding them, but Darkseid immediately changed their path to attack him in the back. The warrior turned back and received the full impact on the Beams in his chest. The explosion created a cloud of smoke, so nobody could see. "Nobody defies a God, mortal. But don't worry, your mistake has been paid" Darkseid said with a sadistic smile. Darkseid had won! Now we were again hopeless, the new warrior that could have saved us, now was surely lying motionless on the ground. But as the smoke cleared up, a figure could be seen. The man was intact! He had withstood Darkseid's Beams without any injury! That was something that not even I could do. Darkseid was totally motionless, his eyes widened in disbelief.

The fighter look again to Darkseid, with a sarcastic smile "Is that all you've got?" Then he started yelling. A shockwave of power was released from his body and started to shake the ground beneath our feet. Some rocks and concretes started rising, defying the gravity.

"The name's Vegito" He said. Large portions of Earth now started rising from the ground, and shock waves of power made the entire ground to shake. His body was changing: His muscles were buffing up, his hair seemed to be move by an invisible wind and his eyes changed from midnight black to green. "And now you are facing a Super Saiyan!" With a powerful scream, his hair turned gold and he was totally engulfed with golden fire "You are history!"

* * *

**Notes from chapter 1:**

This chapter was "spoken" from Superman's point of view, though I think some parts weren't, so please review me if I have a mistake.

* * *

**That was chapter 1, I hope you have liked it. Any reviews are welcome, but if you don't like my story then just don't read it.**


	2. The Last Hope!

**The Dragon's Quest**

**Before start, I appreciate the reviews I received, I didn't expect to get so much! And I would like to make clear two points that I read that I may haven't yet explained:**

**I know some of you wrote to me, saying that I "copied" this story from SonRyu story. The truth is, that when I first read it, I thought it was a great story (and I still think is great), and it was that story that inspired me, and the only thing I did, was to use the first chapter as my start point. YES, maybe some things are similar, but as I wrote on the first chapter, you are free to read my story or not. **

**And for those who wondered why Vegito transformed, it was not because Vegito was weak (he could have defeated Darkseid without transforming) and he was just testing Darkseid's powers. He transformed for the same reason he did in the anime and manga against Super Buu: to make fun of him!**

**Remember that many issues, like power levels, will be on the notes of the next chapters, and for more information, you can message me (of course not asking anything very relevant).**

**I think this chapter is a very dramatic one, though I didn't study theater, so who am I to judge?**

**Copyright:**

I still don't own DC and DBZ characters, so the characters in this story aren't mine, yet.

Let's read!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Last Hope!**

Everything was silent, like if the sudden arrival of Death had blocked out all the surrounding noises. The only remaining noise was the one that was coming from Vegito's aura; each time it flowed up, a high pitch noise was made. Though that was not the only thing that everyone could feel. There was also wind. A LOT OF WIND! Vegito's power generated powerful wind gusts, with strength equal to a tornado, that cause all of Darkseid's soldiers and the Earth's heroes to been moved yards away. Only the strongest heroes were able to resist it and stay in their place and see the upcoming battle. Even Darkseid had to use his strength to not be moved away.

Now Darkseid was able to see the new fighter in full. His already defying gravity black hair had turned gold, and was constantly flowing. His eyes had gone from deep black to bright green, and his body seemed to be illuminated in a golden tint. The light that was being emanated from him, had turned the night into day, like if the Sun would be at moments from rising into the sky. The full moon was shining above him, only increasing Vegito's beautiful and terrible power. Darkseid was totally speechless; this "Saiyan" had gone through some kind of transformation for sure, though not one he had ever seen before. But that wasn't going to stop the New God from killing that pest!

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Darkseid's cry was heard by all the remaining heroes that were able to withstand Vegito's power. Moving faster than anyone could realise, Darkseid attacked with a powerful fist right into the warrior's face. At the time of impact, a powerful shock wave was created, strong enough to take down the remaining heroes. Even Superman and Wonder Woman were instantly lying down in the ground, by the sudden release of power. Though that wasn't the end. Vegito had received the full impact of the attack, totally unscathed. In fact, he had not even been moved an inch! Now Darkseid was REALLY speechless. If that fist had landed on the ground, an entire city would have been destroyed. Someone like Superman would have been moved some meters away, but that guy hadn't even reacted. Anger was, literary, boiling into Darkseid. His eyes lost their pupils and had turned totally white, living him a more maniacal sight, and the only emotion that his face was showing, was wrath.

Now full of anger, Darkseid attacked, totally relentless. Each blow that landed on Vegito created stronger shock waves than the first one. He attacked every part of the Saiyan's body: hands, legs, back, abdomen, head and face. But no matter how many fists, kicks and knees he landed on the Saiyan, the former was still not moving AT ALL! After some minutes, Darkseid stopped attacking, now breathless and tired. He watched the Saiyan and still couldn't believe it. Those blows could have made a guy like Superman to start bleeding and yet, the Golden warrior had received all the attacks and was yet without any bruise or injury.

Now Vegito was looking at Darkseid, with a big smile on his face. "If you couldn't hurt me before, why do you think you can do it now?" Vegito said in a joking tone. "I see now that I didn't have to transform to beat you down. Just consider yourself honored that you were able to see me transformed before I destroy you". Vegito was still in the same position as before, as if he wasn't going to attack.

Then Darkseid replied "You can't possibly…" In less than a second, before Darkseid had finished his sentence, he was already bending over in pain, as if something had stroke him in the stomach. Only the guys like Flash and Superman were able to saw what happened; Vegito had flown at light speed, delivering a right kick into Darkseid's abdomen. "You know, your voice is very annoying, so I had to shut you up" Vegito said. Then, he moved away from Darkseid, looking dead serious.

"Do you remember what I said before? That you weren't the first stupid that wanted to conquer the universe that I've defeated?, that you were a fool for coming to Earth? That you were DOOMED? And that I MEANT IT?" Vegito said with a deep voice that made all the viewers from the fight to have goosebumps. Even Superman could tell that this guy was dead serious in what he said! Darkseid was angry. NO. He was WRATHFUL. NO LITTLE INSECT WOULD STOP HIM!

"BASTARD, YOU ARE DEAD!" Darkseid's roar cause all the remaining heroes to cover themselves from the anger that, literally, erupted from him. Vegito was unfaced by that simple power display. Darkseid raced towards Vegito, with all his power, concentrated in his two fists. The power was enough to leave Superman at the brink of Death. Vegito was simply looking how Darkseid was racing towards him, his arms crossed in his chest. Everybody was sure that the impact would kill the new warrior, as no one before him had been able to withstand all of Darkseid's might. That's when it happened.

Darkseid's left fist hit Vegito's chest. But instead of making contact, the fist just went through Vegito. Darkseid immediately stopped his assault. Vegito was dissipating out of thin air. Darkseid realise, That one wasn't real!, just an image technique to take the enemy unguarded. He instantly started moving his head, trying to find the bug that would surely attack. And he did attack. In a micro second, Vegito appeared behind Darkseid, and landed an elbow into Darkseid's spine. Of course, Vegito's "simple" attacks, weren't so simple to the other guys. Though not using all his physical strength, it was still powerful enough to cause pain. AND IT PAIN LIKE HELL!

Darkseid was motionless. Not because he had been surprised by the attack, but because of the attack. That elbow landed in a pressure point, that affected his entire nervous system, affecting not just his movements, but also sending pain signals. A LOT OF PAIN. And even though Darkseid was immobile, his face wasn't, revealing something that only a few of the heroes have seen in such a merciless creäture: tears. From his eyes, were coming down tears of pain, marking his face like if rivers were being emanated. Superman was the most speechless. He had seen many fashions of Darkseid: sometimes he was very proud of his unmeasurable strength, sometimes he was angry by the sudden intervention of someone in his plans. And yet, in nothing but hours he had seen all Darkseid's fashions and more. Superman then Looked to Vegito, who was just staring at the new Darkseid's "statue" and thought "_Vegito, I don't care who or what you are or where you came from, or if you are to be trusted or not, but I will be eternally grateful, for saving my life_" As if he had read his mind, Vegito looked at Darkseid with determined eyes.

"You are really pathetic. I thought that by coming here I would have a real challenge, and the only thing I get is a weakling. Look at yourself! Crying out like a little baby! The so-called "God""Vegito's words were listened by all the heroes and Darkseid's soldiers. Though no one could feel the emotional pain that was getting into Darkseid's evil heart. His plans, his conquests for universal domination, his searching for the Anti Life Equation, would remain in nothing. That's when he did something that NO ONE had seen: Darkseid moved his head towards Vegito and with a sad tone he said: "Forgive me". Vegito's eyes immediately shone in fury, and landed a powerful right fist into the New God's nose. Darkseid fall to the ground, still unable to move his body. Now Vegito was standing on him, delivering powerful kicks into Darkseid's abdomen. With each blow, the ground beneath them, got deeper and deeper.

"FORGIVE ME!? DO YOU EVEN HEAR YOURSELF!? HOW MANY CREATURES ASKED YOU TO LET THEM LIVE AND YOU JUST BUTCHERED THEM!? HOW MANY CREATURES HAVE YOU MASSACRED JUST BECAUSE "IT WAS FUNNY"!? Vegito's cry, echoed through the destroyed city of Metropolis. All the remaining heroes and citizens could feel the wrath in his words, with his powerful kicks making the ground to tremble all around the city. Vegito stopped himself, and grabbed Darkseid by his neck. "If I were you, I wouldn't worry about me forgiving you. You should worry about those who you sent to Hell, for in a minute you will be joining them!" Vegito said, with a deep voice that caused Darkseid to be terrified. "Oh, an before sending you to the afterlife, I will tell that your "beams" aren't a true power, 'cause now I'll show what POWER IS!" Vegito released his handgrip on the neck and with a sudden backflip, he landed a thunderous kick on Darkseid's chin. Sending him to the highest part of the atmosphere, Vegito screamed to the remaining survivors: "TAKE COVER" Almost every heroe retreated from the fight as fast as they could.

Vegito flew out of the crater, surrounded again by his Golden aura. Using his energy sensing, he calculated where Darkseid was. He could feel it high enough, so his attack wouldn't destroy the Earth. Putting his hands vertically cupped together, with his arms stretched out in front of him, his aura started to go brighter.

"KA…ME…" a blue and white energy orb appeared in his hands. Moving his cupped hands to the right side of his body, he continue…

"HA…ME…" the blue energy started to increase, even releasing some lightnings that landed on the ground, turning wherever they landed into dust and debris. The power that was generated could be feel even by all the people who were covered. Everything was trembling and the remaining buildings were totally demolished by his power.

"HAAAAAAA!" Vegito screamed, extending his cupped hands forward. The energy orb had increased to be of three feet wide. His energy blast went right into the sky, where Darkseid was. The New God, totally unable to dodge it, received the full power of the attack, been totally swallowed by the energy.

Everything was silent. No one was brave enough to see what had happened. Superman, aided by Wonder Woman came out and saw. The once Golden warrior, now had his hair and eyes Black, again. He was standing there, looking into the sky. Before anyone could have said something, another thing was already coming down from the space, landing with the impact of an asteroid. The thing was the New God, or whatever remained from him. His body was totally destroyed, as he had lost his right leg and his left arm. The other parts of his body had been totally burnt down. His left arm's flesh had been destroyed, only remaining a White skeleton, and his abdomen and the right side of his face had also been burnt, revealing his Skull. But even with those injuries, he was still breathing and even conscious! He was looking to Vegito, though totally unable to speak.

"You should be thankful that I didn't use all my power. As this is not my universe, it is not my duty to finish you" Vegito said, with a sad expression on his face. He turned his head and saw Superman, being helped by Wonder Woman and smile. "Though I know who will finish you". Vegito flew towards Darkseid's burnt corpse, and grabbed him by his remaining hand. He instantly disappeared and reappeared in front of Diana and Clark. Though they were injured, they still took their fighting stances, ready to fight this guy, even if they couldn't defeat him. Vegito dropped the New God's body in the ground and said with a playful smile "Easy tough guys, the fight is almost over, just one thing remaining" Lifting again the New God's body in front of them.

By that time, almost everybody had come out of his hideouts, looking for their savior. But when they saw that Darkseid was still alive, all the remaining heroes got ready to act if anything happen. Vegito was still standing in front of Superman and Diana, very inpatient. Superman was still injured but he easily standed up, facing the New God right into his semiconscious eyes. Feeling all the anger that Darkseid had caused to his home, He landed a mortal blow right into Darkseid's face, sending him almost yards aways. That blow had taken all his remaining energy and he fall to his knees. Aided again by Wonder Woman, he standed on his feet.

That's when everyone started cheering for both Superman and Vegito. Though before they would came to close, Vegito said to Superman: "You know he's alive, right?" "Yes, but he will be punished. He doesn't deserve the peace of Death". Vegito's face wasn't convinced about that. "You know, one day he will be back" Vegito told Superman, and moved away, looking into the horizon, right into the Sunrise. Superman simply replied: "If that happens, we will stand against him again" Superman looked towards the people. A big smile was in his bloody face and said "ALL OF US will fight" and moved towards the rest of the heroes.

And even though Superman hadn't seen it, Vegito had a small grin on his face.

* * *

**Chapter 2, done! It seems Vegito made a good first impression on DC universe. Let's see what the League will do to him.**


	3. What's next?

**The Dragon's Quest**

**Hi everyone! I'm back with chapter 3. I know some of you are not very comfortable by the way I'm writing this story but I already said that if you want to read it, you do, and If you don't want to, then do something else. Don't came here and complain about my story, when I'm sure there are thousands stories that are worse than mine. **

**Some of you wondered how Darkseid survived the Kamehameha wave, and he did, because Vegito was not using his full power. Even Vegito stated on Chapter 2 that transforming wasn't necessary to defeat Darkseid. And don't feel pity for what happened to the New God, He deserved a hundred times worse!**

**I am making the chapters longer as story goes on, though I don't know why.**

**Copyright: **no character is mine. Why do I have to repeat it in every chapter?

**Well I think that's all I have to say. Now, to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: What's next?**

The Sun had just risen from the horizon, revealing a barren wasteland, where twelve hours ago, lied one of the most important cities in the American continent and the entire World. All the survivors from Darkseid's onslaught, be it civilian or soldiers, were already looking between the buildings' rubble, for anyone that would still be alive. Sadness was in the air, for all the casualties that had happened to so many innocent people. Darkseid's remaining soldiers had already been defeated with the help of every remaining heroe, though some of them were still able to escape back to Apokolips through the Boom Tubes. On the center of the destruction, a man, was standing on one of the buildings that survived the battle. The man was looking down to the people, his arms crossed on his chest and his eyes full of sorrow. "_Even with my powers, I almost make the same mistake I did in my home_". Vegito's expression changed and look into the street, feeling many powerful ki signals, all together at once.

On the ground, a group of people were talking. One was the beaten and bloodied Superman, still injured from his fight with Darkseid. Next to him, it standed a woman, a bit taller than Superman, though as injured as him. She was wearing an armor, that fitted her perfectly, showing all her beauty. Next to her, were two men. One was wearing a red and yellow suit, with some lightnings on it. He was a bit shorter than Superman and with not so much muscle. And the other one, was a color man, dressed up in a green and black suit, with a green glowing ring on his right hand. Both of them were also injured all over their bodies, but not so much, as they were standing up with no problem. They seemed like talking about something very important.

"Well, what do we do about… "that"?" said Superman, pointing his head towards the unconscious remains of the New God. Though unconscious, the New God's healing factor had already healed the burns from his face and abdomen. But it would take a lot more time for his lost muscle tissue of his right arm to grow back, and of course he would never get his lost limbs back, by normal means.

"Hey Superman" The Green Lantern John Stewart said, looking to Superman "Didn't you have something called "Phantom Prison" for any criminal?"

"You are right. But why should I send him there? He is already beaten. That prison would only end what the new warrior started" Superman replied. Wonder Woman and Flash didn't have an answer on what to do with Darkseid. That's when a voice said:

"Maybe that's the only option we have left, Clark" The group looked up to see a green "man" wearing a blue cape and a blue underwear that was flying down to the group. It was the Martian Manhunter, aka, J'onn J'ozz.

"J'onn, glad you could make it" Superman said, happy to see that his friend had survived the attack. "Where have you been?"

"Contacting New Genesis' armies, trying to tell them to not come here anymore, as their help is, "casually" not needed anymore" J'onn said with an ironic tone, looking up and seeing Vegito. Vegito was really surprised to see this new warrior "_Wow, I didn't think this world had its own Piccolo, too_" Vegito thought, amazed by the similarities between both his home and this Earth. Then a sudden, deep voice was heard.

"I think we have other important things to worry about" a man appeared from the buildings' shadow. He was wearing a black suit with a cape, that all together made him look like a bat. His face, covered in a black mask with pointed ears. No one seemed amazed by the sudden appearance from the shadows, that's the "Batman way".

Vegito looked to the new comer, surprised by what he was looking at. Though he had felt it coming, he wouldn't have thought that it would be dressed up like a bat! "_Men, this place gets more bizarre with every minute!_" Vegito thought "_Not even Majin Buu was that weird_".

"What do you mean we have more important things to worry about!?" Flash suddenly scream, Amazing the Group, though Batman wasn't: He had expected that reaction from someone. "We are trying to find out what to do with the universal emperor that almost tried to destroy the Earth on his conquest!"

Batman only glared at Flash, not amazed by what he had just said. "Right now we mustn't worry about the "conquered…"" said Batman, looking up in the building to where Vegito was "but better about the "conqueror"". Though he immediately realise that… Vegito had disappeared!

"Where did he go!?" Batman howl, taking everybody by surprise. They also looked up to see that Vegito had, indeed, disappeared. Batman was desperately looking everywhere to see if he could find it. Though Batman was someone who could be trusted with, it didn't mean that he would blindly trust everyone he comes in contact with. The sudden arrival of a mysterious fighter that had saved the Earth, didn't mean he would trust him. And the fact that he could easily be stronger than Superman and had escaped, didn't improve his reputation to Batman's eyes.

"J'onn, go back to the tower!" Batman ordered "He might be trying to escape, flying to another planet. Flash; run around the world; see if he might be trying to hide on another country. Diana, John; fly over the city; see if he is hiding here" Nobody was moving at all. "What are you waiting for!?"

"Bruce, calm down" Superman said with a calm voice "That man had just saved the Earth. You think he just did it so he could destroy us?" Superman was looking at Batman with an ironic face.

"That at the very best" Batman replied "We don't know what he is fully capable of. How many secret abilities he may have under his sleeve? What if he transforms again and decides to surprise us?"

"HI!" Vegito screamed, appearing in the middle of the heroes, taking them totally by surprise and making them jump out. Vegito started laughing. "You should have seen your faces" Vegito said, laughing so hard that tears had already came out. The heroes' faces had gone red by the shame. But as they knew where Vegito was now, The heroes calmed down, and even Flash started laughing.

"Man, you are good" said Flash to Vegito "If I had your Powers, I would have done that years ago". Vegito stop laughing and said: "Thanks, it's been some time since I laugh this much, Flash" Now Batman's suspicion immediately arrived "_How did he know Wally's name? He never came near us_". Batman rapidly went towards Vegito, with his "glare of fear"; the most fearful thing anyone could see, emanating pure fear out of them. Everybody stepped away from Batman, knowing that his glare wasn't something that anyone could take lightly. Flash immediately stepped away from Vegito, but Vegito just looked at him. His face was still with a smile.

"That's a good fear glare, man. I bet that takes the crap out of everyone" Vegito remarked. Batman was really surprised. His glare had made Superman to step away, and yet the man was smiling at him. "_Of course with his Powers, he has nothing to be afraid of. But I won't stop now_"

"How did you know his name was Flash?" Batman suddenly asked. Vegito wasn't surprised by that sudden question.

"Between you people, you aren't the only ones with super hearing" said Vegito, looking to the small group of heroes. Though Batman wasn't taken back by that comment. Almost everyone he knew had that ability, even some humans. Batman continued: "Who are you?"

Vegito's face turned more serious. "Sorry, I think I didn't properly present myself to you" Vegito said. Now EVERYBODY were taken back. That man had mercilessly butchered The New God from Apokolips, had laughed so much that he had cried and had faced Batman's glare of fear, and yet he now seemed sorry about not having introduced himself properly. "_Even if he is so odd, he still has good manners… or is he just pretending? I will have to keep asking him in the Watchtower_" Batman thought.

"You will have to…" Batman started saying, but was suddenly interrupted because Vegito had raised his hand, signing him to stop talking.

"You want to take me to other place so you can ask me more questions, right? Vegito said, with a playful smile. "_Did he just read my mind or what!?_" Batman immediately thought. Then Vegito said: "I will go with you and the others to… wherever place you choose" Batman sighed in relief on the inside "_At least he is coming willingly. He could easily kill us all and leave_".

"But…" Vegito started saying, taking the heroes by surprise again. "I will only go with two conditions:

I will only go with ALL of you, as I don't want to explain myself a hundred times.

I will go with you, if you tell what are you going to do with the… weakling?" Vegito finally said, pointing his head towards Darkseid. Now Superman intervened.

"We are taking him into the Phantom Zone. A special prison built to contain all kinds of evil" Superman said, moving forward but slowly, as his injuries weren't heal yet. "I will take him there as soon as my body has healed". In just a second, Superman fell to his knees, grabbing his stomach in pain. All the heroes, included Vegito came near him.

"What did just happened Clark?" Said Diana with a concern tone. Vegito immediately realised that her tone mean more than just a friend helping another one.

"My wounds aren't healing because I'm not resting enough" Superman said, with pain in his voice. "I just need more time exposed to sunlight" Looking to Batman he said: "You can start asking Vegito without me, you will tell me later"

Though Vegito didn't understand about "exposing to sunlight", he knew what to do! "Hey Superman. Why didn't you tell me before?" Vegito said, causing everyone to look at him. Vegito standed up and from his orange undershirt, he took a small brown sac, which seemed full of small things. Putting his hand in, Vegito took out what look like five green peanuts.

"Here" Vegito said, extending his arm forward, showing the five little peas. No one dare to take one. Accepting the offer of this stranger to eat something that for sure, has never been in this universe wasn't something easily. Of course Batman was at his pick of suspicion. "_Now he tries to poison us with only God knows what. And he even smiles! He really hopes for us to eat those things._" Batman thought.

Superman saw the little peanuts. Though he had some trust with Vegito, that didn't mean he would eat whatever he offered him.

"Come on guys, we are not getting younger" Vegito said. "I know you guys don't trust me yet, but at least do it, just for this time if you want to" Now everybody couldn't decide: if to accept his offer and let happen "whatever would happen" or wait until Superman heal his wounds by himself. Then Flash stepped out and took one of the beams.

"I know you are not lying. I don't know why, but I do believe you" Before putting it on his mouth, Superman said: "Wait Flash". "Clark, don't" Flash replied. "Don't try to stop me, 'cause I will have to set my foot on". Everybody were stunned. They wouldn't have never thought that Flash would be so dead serious!

"I didn't want to stop you, Wally" Superman simply said. "I was just going to ask you to give me one" Now Batman's thought had gone all over the Edge. "_If Wally wants to kill himself, then let him, but we can't lost Clark too. He might be the only one capable of stopping this man… if that need ever comes_". Then J'onn and Diana moved forward to the beans. J'onn grabbed one, and Diana grabbed two and offered one to the bloodied Superman.

"You aren't serious, right!?" stepped out the Lantern John. "If you die, who will Project the Earth?". "Nobody will die, John" said the Martian Manhunter, with a deep convinced voice. "I agree with him" added Diana and looked to Vegito "Such a warrior wouldn't kill us with poison. If this man wants to kill us, it will be in the heat of battle. Poisoning someone is totally unnecessary" Vegito gave a small bow with his head "_Even for a woman she knows a lot of things about battles. And her powers are almost equal to Superman, so I shouldn't take my guard down with her_"_._

"Fine, but first we should make the Suicide League before going to the other world" declared John, finally giving up to the pressure. Though Batman didn't say anything, he also surrendered. They both took one of the beams. Vegito looked inside the little bag. "It seems I only had this six" said Vegito "But don't I will get more, later"

The six most important heroes of Earth, the Founders of the Justice league, now were all together, ready to do what they had to. At the same time, they ate the beans. Though they didn't have a very special taste, that wasn't the important. When the beans reached their stomaches, it happened. Their muscles all over their bodies bulked up almost two times their original sizes. Every wound or injury on them, instantly disappeared, now been totally healed. Batman and Flash's suits almost broke apart by the sudden muscle increase. After some seconds, their bodies return back to normal.

Superman got up from the ground, with more power than before. His powers were fully back, along with his others abilities like super hearing and heat vision.

"Man, what was that? The Super-steroid?" said Flash jokingly. "It's called Senzu Beans" explained Vegito. "They were grown in my home. We used them in case of a very powerful enemy or if someone was injure" Superman looked to Vegito. Well, not exactly "to" Vegito, what ruther to his voice. As if he hadn't heard it before, Superman could hear something that he didn't before. Something very odd: Vegito's voice sounded like a mixture of two people, sometimes changing to one or the other. He would keep the question for later.

"Alright then" Batman said as if nothing had happened "Clark, take Darkseid to the Phantom Zone. We will be waiting for you on the Tower" Clark nodded and grabbed Darkseid's body. He started flying at Sonic speed to the Arctic.

"J'onn, you still have the control?" said Batman to Martian. The Manhunter took what look like a control with a single button.

"All right, Beam us up" said Batman.

"Wait!" Vegito said. Batman stared at him. "_He's already backing down on what he promised_"

"I just have one question guys" said Vegito, getting near them.

"Which is?" John asked, impatient to see what Batman would ask to the man.

"Wherever we are going…" Vegito started asking.

"Yes?" Batman growled, losing his nerves.

"Does it have any food?" Vegito finished saying, with a smile on his face.

John, Diana and Bruce facepalmed themselves, and Flash laughed.

* * *

**Notes from chapter 3:**

**Vegito's 'mistake' will show itself on next chapters.**

**Vegito took the Senzu Beans from his home, to the DC universe. But that doesn't mean he only came with six. He took "all" the beans that his universe had (something that Vegito will explain later).**

**I consider Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern (John Stewart) as the founder members of the Justice League.**

* * *

**Well, chapter 3, done. It seems that Vegito will show his story…though after a BIG meal. Let's hope that the Justice League has enough food to satisfy the Saiyan. Any reviews are still welcomed. See you later.**


	4. Answers and History, Part 1

**The Dragon's Quest**

**Hi again. ****If any of you wonder, I named "Vegito", according to Dragon ball Wiki, though I know his official name is Vegetto. If you read the Wiki, his name is "Vegetto" though it's pronounced "Vegito", and I decided to omit the official name. Besides, for anyone who has read the earlier chapters, you shouldn't have problems with his name.**

**'My'**** Vegito, is a perfect fused being, meaning neither Goku or Vegeta is dominant, because The Potara Fusion causes a perfect balance in everything. He is everything that Goku and Vegeta were, fused perfectly in a stronger body. Maybe the official Vegito is more Vegeta, but mine isn't.**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Answers and History, Part 1**

Teleporting was something that Vegito had done almost a million times. He had received the Instant Transmission from Goku, which was very useful, if you need to sneak into your enemy's back. From Kibito Kai, he learnt the Instant Movement, a much more efficient technique that allowed him to teleport anywhere he wanted, as he didn't need to find someone's energy, like the Instant Transmission. With both Techniques, Vegito could easily appeared in any part of the universe. But teleporting through a machine was more Amazing. Some kind of laser appeared from the sky, landing on Vegito and the Justice League, and in less than a second, each molecule of everyone there, was instantly teleported to the gigantic satellite that was orbiting at 22,300 miles from the Earth.

Vegito was amazed. They were in a space station or something like that. Though Vegito already knew about space ships, this was by far, the biggest. Trough a big window, Vegito was able to see the planet that just a few hours ago he had saved.

"Welcome to the Watchtower. Justice League's main quarter" said Flash, opening his arms and showing the immense satellite with the best human and alien technology. Vegito saw machines that were much more advanced that the one's from Capsule Corporation. The sudden thought of his home, made his eyes wet, though no one realised about that. Looking all around the big room, Vegito was able to feel some other power signals, coming from different parts of the ship.

"As you wanted to have dinner…" said Batman, not wanting to lose any minute from asking "Flash will show you the way to the kitchen" Flash smiled.

"Great, I'm starving too" said Flash, with a hand in his stomach. Looking to Vegito he said: "Come on, I'll show you the way"

"No need for that" replied Vegito, who was moving all around the room, sniffing the air, looking for the food's smell on the air.

"_Super smell too!? How many abilities does he have?_" Thought Batman, shocked by the fact that this Saiyan had almost every ability that Clark had.

"I found it!" Vegito screamed, with a smile on his face. Grabbing Flash's arm with his left hand and putting his right hand's index and middle finger on his forehead, both Vegito and Flash disappeared. Everybody were stunned.

"What did he do?" said Batman, amazed by the fact that he had disappeared with Wally out of thin air. Looking to J'onn he asked "Where is he?" Diana and John also Looked to the Manhunter, waiting for an answer. J'onn, on the other hand was looking to a wall, totally emotionless.

"He is at the kitchen with Flash" Said J'onn. "He only teleported".

Now Batman was at the Brink of madness "_HE CAN TELEPORT TOO!? This guy can do anything!._" Batman thought. "_This guy could destroy their entire Multiverse in nothing but minutes if he wants to_".

Now Wonder Woman stepped out.

"How do you know he is there J'onn?" She asked. Martian was still looking uninterested to the wall.

"Because I can still feel both Flash thoughts" The Manhunter said. Now the Green Lantern talked, with a smile on his face.

"J'onn, why don't you read his mind, after Batman had asked him?" Stewart said "You can then tell us, if any of his answers were true" Batman was now more interested. "_At least we will find if he is honest or not_" Batman thought. But J'onn Looked to the Lantern, with a more serious expression.

"I can't" The Martian said. Nobody could believe it. J'onn was the strongest telepath in the World. He easily made a mental connection with the entire population of Earth. He could mentally shield himself and others, so no one could read their minds. And now he said that he couldn't read one simple mind!?

"What do you mean you can't!?" Said angrily John.

"I've tried to read his mind since I saw him on the top of the building." J'onn said, with a worry expression on his face.

Everybody was shocked. The Saiyan did not just blocked J'onn out, but also acted as if nothing was happening with him. Like if he hadn't realised that someone was trying to enter.

"_This guy does not only have physical but also mental strength. I hope he is not a telepath too_" Batman thought. Then he moved towards J'onn.

"But you weren't using your full power, right?" Said Batman. J'onn only nodded.

"You are right. I wasn't." J'onn said. Now everybody were relax. If Martian Manhunter hadn't use all his Powers, a little hope still remain. Green Lantern stepped towards John.

"Why didn't you!?" said John angrily. "We would already know why he is here!"

"If I use my full power on him, I might render him catatonic" said sadly J'onn "That's something no one deserves"

They remained silent for some minutes, not knowing what to do next. Then a noise was heard. They realise it was the alarm of something approaching to the tower. They went to the hangar and saw a red and blue figure, coming close to them at Sonic speed. They saw it was Superman, now with a new suit, as the other was torn apart by Darkseid's blows.

"Hi guys" said Superman "I can officially said that Darkseid will never set foot on Earth, ever again" They all seemed happy about that, but in fact they were still wondering what to do with Vegito.

"Hey Bruce" said Superman to Batman "Have you asked anything to Vegito?"

"Not yet" replied Batman "We'll talk to him after he had eaten"

"Alright then" said Superman with a determined tone "J'onn, can you keep an eye on him until he has finished?" Superman asked to Martian Manhunter… but he wasn't there.

"Where did J'onn go?" asked a worried Wonder Woman.

Then, all the remaining heroes had a headache and they could hear a voice on their brains.

"_Guys? Can you hear me?_" asked J'onn telepathically.

"_Strong and clear, J'onn_" replied Batman "_Where are you, anyway?_"

"_As Clark said, "Keeping an eye on him_" J'onn said.

"_Well J'onn, has he finished Eating?_" Superman said mentally. The Martian took some time to respond.

"_No, he hasn't_" answered J'onn "_And I think this will take more time that what you had expected, Batman_" That answer surprised everyone.

"_What do you mean J'onn?_" asked Batman startled.

"_I think that instead of asking me, you should come over. That will show you all, a better answer that I can say by myself_" said The Martian, breaking the mental link.

* * *

Thirty plates. That was the Record. Flash was the one that founded it. Speedsters have a great metabolism, meaning that their bodies needed great amounts of food to keep working, and after a great fight, they will become even more hungrier. After having starved for a week, during one the League's missions on another planet, Flash had almost died from starvation. After arriving back in the Tower, Flash had eaten thirty plates of food, in nothing but ten minutes. Almost a minute ago, that record had been surpassed, and was still increasing.

When the heroes arrived, Flash and a small group of other heroes were looking to something, with their jaws in the ground in awe. Batman and the other founders couldn't see it, because a pile of dishes was covering it. A BIG pile of dishes, almost fifty, covering the entire table, and as time passed, it increased even more.

They circled the table and saw Vegito. A VERY hungry Vegito! He was having soup, using the spoon on his right hand, and in his left one, he had a chicken leg, ready to be devour. His cheeks were inflated by all the food he had put in his mouth. He immediately swallowed all in a second, and kept eating as before.

Superman Looked to J'onn "So J'onn, any possible explanation?" He asked.

"Many" J'onn replied, still looking to Vegito.

"Any one reliable?" asked suddenly Batman. J'onn looked to him.

"Yes" he simply replied. All the heroes turned their eyes to him.

"He said that he is a Saiyan" started saying the Manhunter "This Saiyan is more powerful than Clark, but unlike Clark, Saiyans don't seemed able to absorb energy from the Stars. So, for the same amount of energy that Clark absorbs from the Sun to reach his full power, Vegito has to get the same amount of energy, by eating food like any human".

That answer seemed the most logical one. But of course that was the only option available for now; of course until Batman asked Vegito. Some minutes passed, and Vegito kept eating, each time increasing the big pile of dishes. Everybody were expecting for him to finish, but that moment wasn't coming any sooner. Only half an hour later, Vegito left the last empty plate, over a pile of almost a hundred that covered the entire table. He had the biggest smile they have ever seen on his face. He lended on his chair, patting his belly.

"Wow, that's the first time in many years that I eat enough food to feel satisfied" Vegito said, still with a smile. That comment was really Amazing. Didn't he have food on his home? Well, if he had, Vegito hade eaten all of it, for sure. After the dishes had been taken away. Vegito looked to the heroes.

"Well, if you have any questions you would like to…" said Vegito, but he was immediately stopped by Batman's sudden question.

"Who are you?" He asked immediately. Vegito looked at him, surprised by that sudden question.

"I think I already told you all" Said Vegito, with a look as serious as Batman "I'm Vegito"

Batman looked back, with an even more serious expression. "Better question; What are you""

Vegito now seemed pissed off by that question, but replied as easily as before "I'm a Saiyan"

"Then tell me, "Saiyan" said ironically Batman "Where do you come from?"

Vegito turned his head to see Green Lantern "You already know the answer, right?"

"Yes" started saying John with a serious expression, looking to the other heroes "Lanterns have the knowledge of every living creäture in the universe, and I have no information of a "Saiyan" race, not living, not extinct" Nobody was surprised by that fact, but Batman was. Not by what John said, but rather about what Vegito said. How had he known that Lantern know?

"How did you know about Lantern?" asked Batman in a second. Vegito didn't turn his eyes to him and kept looking to the other heroes.

"Any other question?" simply said Vegito. Batman got red of anger.

"I ALREADY ASKED YOU ONE" screamed to Vegito, scaring the entire group, with the exception of Vegito. Now Vegito looked to him, totally uninterested by the outburst.

"Any other, "relevant" question" Vegito said, with a little evil smile. Batman was getting furious and furious. He was going to attack the Saiyan dead on, even when he knew that his attacks would not even move Vegito an inch, and would for surely broke his fists by the contact with Vegito's hard tissues.

Wonder Woman put her hand on Bruce's shoulder, trying to calm him down. Batman started to relax and Superman asked.

"So you come from another universe, right?" Vegito nodded. "Then explain us, "how" did you came?"

Vegito expression turned more serious "You can say that I came, thanks to my home" That was intriguing everyone "Thanks to his home?" What did that mean?

"What do you mean that you came thanks to your home?" asked Superman, also intrigued by Vegito's answer.

"My home, the Earth, the Earth from my dimension" said Vegito, as if he was saying something in a new language.

"What does your planet have to do with you, traveling here?" asked Batman, now with more questions that before.

Vegito was looking as serious as when he had fought with Darkseid. The heroes, unconsciously, got into a fighting stance, ready for any power release. But Vegito wasn't moving to attack at all. He was still leaned on his chair, but now with his arms crossed in his chest.

"I'm trying to say that my home's consequences, allowed me to travel here" said Vegito, still with his serious expression. All the heroes were looking to Vegito in awe.

"Consequences? What do you mean? What happened to your planet? Said J'onn. Every heroe were looking to Vegito, ready to hear his answer. But Vegito was looking to the ground, as if he was ashamed of what he was going to say. After some minutes waiting, Vegito looked to them with his black eyes now full of wet. Batman knew what those eyes meant, and realised what the answer would be. Vegito said, with a deep tone:

"It exploded"

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 4, part 1:**

**Vegito's metabolism is far more accelerated that those of Vegeta and Goku, meaning he has to eat much more food that regular Saiyans.**

**Vegito won't show his real power in front of the League. He will do it on a very important fight, like a real fighter.**

* * *

**Well, that was Chapter 4, part 1. Next time part 2. The League will find out that even if Vegito is from another universe, their pasts are exactly the same.**


	5. Answers and History, Part 2

**The Dragon's Quest**

**Chapter 5 is here! I'm really amazed on how fast I'm writing the chapters. Of course I hope there will be a lot more of them, as I already thought almost the entire story.**

**I know it sounds odd that I want Vegito dating a sorceress, but I always wanted to see something between them. Both characters never appeared in a lot of fanfics I read about Dragon ball Z or DC comics, and now I'm writing one, with them. I remind to all my readers, that if you don't want to read this story, along with the couples that will appear in future chapters, you can just stop reading and do something else.**

**I don't know why, but I'm not very fond of this chapter. Reviews if you agree.**

**Copyright: **No character is mine, so just read.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Answers and History, part 2**

Everything was silent. The entire heroes were shocked by that revelation. His Earth exploded!? That planet was protected by the strongest being ever, and yet it had exploded. Hundreds of questions started coming to their heads. But Vegito wasn't showing enough confidence on himself, and they didn't dare to speak to him. However, Batman understood what he was going through; the lost of those for whom you would give your life for, the most important people one could have in its life: the family.

"I'm sorry guys" said sadly Vegito, calming himself "It's not easy for me to talk about that. It was so sudden that I couldn't stopped it, even with my Powers. I think I will never forgive myself for their deaths"

Batman didn't dare to ask Vegito, Knowing that the pain would no allow it, so he gave a small look to J'onn. He simply nodded and got ready, his mind charging all the Psychic power he had. Now that Vegito had his guard down, it would be more easy to se his thoughts. In just a nanosecond, J'onn attacked. But just as his mind contacted Vegito's, The Martian was, literally, thrown away, hitting one of the walls, that bulged where The Manhunter had landed. All the heroes came to his side, not knowing what had happened.

J'onn was staggered. No one had blocked him out when he used his full power, but Vegito had, and was still in the same position as before, not surprised by the sudden attack to the Martian. The League helped J'onn to stand up and they saw that Vegito was now looking to them, with a very serious expression.

"Your attempts to read my mind were totally useless since you started when you saw me on the building" said Vegito with a deep tone "I thought you would have realised that I won't allow anyone to enter my mind, and yet you had to push me to do this. I thought you were the smart one" Vegito's expression was dead serious. The Martian fell unconscious to the ground.

"Wait here" he simply said, and putted his index and middle finger on his forehead and disappeared.

Tough Vegito's disappearance would make the entire League to start looking for him, they were more interested in trying to help J'onn. The mental "Blast" had knock him unconscious and he was hardly breathing. A second later, Vegito reappeared with the same small brown sac in his hand, tough now it seemed to have much more staffs. Taking a green bean out, he threw it to Batman.

"Give it to him" ordered Vegito "If you wanted him to read my mind, you should have asked me, first" Batman was really startled "_How does he know all my plans?. He isn't reading my mind_" Batman thought. He started moving his mouth, ready to ask: "How did you…"

But Vegito put his hand forward, signaling to stop. "You are the one that trust me the less…" started saying Vegito calmly but determined "You don't have to be a telepath to know it. And for that, I knew you would be the first one in taking action against me if I ever putted my guard down. But at least I thought YOU would do something, not that you would send your friend to do your own dirty work. That's really pathetic" Vegito finished, and sit back to his chair.

The entire League was stunned. Batman had planned this? Was he responsable for what happened to J'onn? But they didn't have time to ask.

"Batman" said Superman to the unmoving Batman. He instantly recovered his senses and kneel near J'onn, putting the green bean on his mouth. Though he was unconscious and didn't chew it, when it reached J'onn's stomach, the effect was the same as before. His muscles increased in size for a second and his energy was also back. And now, he was also conscious.

He easily standed up, not knowing what happened after he had fallen to the ground. But then he remembered: his attempt to read Vegito's mind and the sudden mental blast that threw him to a wall. He was looking to Vegito, who was looking back, still with his serious expression.

"You should have asked me, if you wanted to read my mind" said Vegito calmly.

"I'm truly sorry" said apologetically The Martian "I've faced deception before, and it's not something I would like to see from a fellow hero" Everybody remain silent for some minutes, not knowing what to do. Vegito then changed his expression, going back to his relax but serious look.

"Fine" said Vegito. "As nobody trust me enough, I'll let you read my mind, but I warn you; You will have a lot of things to process, later" Vegito closed his eyes and the Martian felt that the mental barrier that had stopped him, was gone. Getting ready, he entered his mind.

Flashbacks were suddenly coming to J'onn's mind, looking the story of Vegito. But there was something odd. The man he was looking, had an orange gi and his hair was spiking to all the possible angles. He saw the spiky boy as a baby in a space pod arriving the Earth, how the boy fall of a cliff, hitting his head and becoming good. Martian was now looking to all the fights he had: the Demon Piccolo, the fight against his long-haired brother and his sacrifice, his fight against the bold Nappa and a warrior who had a widow peak, almost exactly as Vegito's. He saw the fight against Frieza and his transformation as a Super Saiyan, his fight against Android 19 and his heart attack. He saw the Cell Games and his second sacrifice, his fight against Fat Majin Buu while transformed in a transformation different from the one that was used before. He saw the sacrifice of the Old Kai and how he gave him the Earrings. The last memory was the same tall orange gi man, now full of injuries, with one of his hands extended forward, showing one of the Earrings to someone else. That was the last memory.

J'onn instantly fell to the ground, totally overwhelmed by so much memories. The other heroes helped him to stand, waiting to ask him what he saw. But Vegito talked first.

"Are you ready?" said Vegito to J'onn. The Martian looked to him, amazed.

"For what?" he asked. Vegito was giving him a nonsense look.

"What you saw was just half of me, you still have much more memories to see" replied Vegito, knowing that J'onn had only seen Goku's memories.

J'onn got ready again, though now that he was tired, it would take him more to analyze all the information. Back to the same position, J'onn entered again to Vegito's mind. More flashbacks started coming to Martian's mind, but now they were from someone else. It was the same widow peak warrior that fought against the orange gi man, but now some years later, and he was in an asteroid and saw how he transformed in a Super Saiyan. He saw how he overcame Cell Semiperfect Form thanks to his new transformation, he saw the Final Flash and how Cell beat him with a simple elbow. He saw him, transforming into a Majin and how he had sacrificed himself. He saw the man into a dark place, watching the same orange man, with his long-haired transformation. J'onn was seeing how the fury consumed him and how he also transformed into the same state. The last memory also showed the widow peaked warrior, full of injuries, trying desperately to put an Earring on his left ear. That was his last memory too.

J'onn was almost unconscious by the sudden new information. He had seen the lives of two Saiyans, but that didn't explain anything. The man standing in front of him was Vegito, and no other people, so he didn't understand what the two other Saiyans had to do. The heroes again surrounded J'onn.

"So J'onn, What did you see?" asked Batman. The other heroes also wanted to ask that question.

Vegito knew he had shown both Goku's and Vegeta's memories, but there was still missing one very important part.

"I saw two different lives, from two different Saiyans, one named Goku and the other Vegeta" started saying J'onn "But I still don't understand what both of them had to do with this" Nobody understood.

"You still have to see one more thing, J'onn" said Vegito immediately "This one will enlighten you all" J'onn was very tired, but he wanted to end this, as soon as possible. He got in his position and entered to Vegito's mind.

J'onn was looking to both Goku and Vegeta, their bodies totally covered with injuries. Goku was extending his arm forward to Vegeta, showing him a yellow Earning. Vegeta grabbed it, and desperately tried to put it on his left ear. Once Vegeta put it on, a sudden green Light covered both Goku and Vegeta. They were both brought together, but instead of hitting each other, their bodies joined together, in a sudden bright Light. When the Light disappeared, Vegito was standing.

J'onn now understood everything: two Saiyans, both rivals to each other, had fused together to stop an enemy that they couldn't handle, even as a team. All the heroes were tired of this, they wanted answers, NOW!

"Well J'onn, what did you see?" asked Superman, who wanted an answer too.

"I'll show you all" he replied and he mentally linked all the Justice heroes to his mind. They all closed their eyes and watch the last memory J'onn had seen from Vegito. When they opened their eyes, they understood who was standing if front of him. What seemed normal earrings were powerful tools that created the greatest being. Flash stepped out, watching Vegito in awe.

"So both Saiyans…" started saying, but Vegito said.

"Yes" He simply answered. Flash didn't stop there.

"And both of them are…" but Vegito again stopped him.

"No" Vegito started saying "Both of them fused to make me, but they ceased to exist at the time their bodies merged. I am not them, I'm one".

Nobody knew what to do next. There was so much information so process. Vegito standed up, giving a big yawn.

"Well, I'm tired, so if you can show me any spare room you have" said Vegito "Tomorrow J'onn will see the rest of my memories" But Batman still have one question.

"How did you know Lantern had the knowledge of all the living creatures in the universe?" Batman asked. All the heroes had almost forgotten that fact, but now they were much more interested. Vegito only gave him a little smile to him. That's when everybody heard Vegito's voice, but inside their heads.

"_There are telepaths in my universe, too_" said Vegito telepathically. Unlike J'onn's telepathy, Vegito's didn't bring headaches, but that didn't care. He was a telepath too!? No one believed it. That explains how he had known about Lantern's knowledge and how he had blocked J'onn's mind.

"_Unlike J'onn's telepathy, mine is far more efficient, meaning nobody would find out I'm inside their mind_" Vegito said, and broke the mental link. The heroes were looking to Vegito in awe, but he was just smiling by their faces.

"Well, Batman, if that's your last question, Can somebody tell me if there are any spare room for me?" He asked. A noise was suddenly heard and the door opened. A woman, Dressed in an Armor, with a spiky mace on her hips. She had two angel-like wings coming from her back. She was surprised to see everybody gathered in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Hawkgirl" said Superman "Can you take Vegito to any spare room we have?" She simply nodded and started walking out of the kitchen. Vegito followed her until he reached the door.

"Wait" Batman said, having one last question to ask. Vegito didn't turn back to see them.

"What do you want to ask me?" said Vegito, his tone not changing at all.

"When you said that your planet exploded…" started saying Batman, but stopped not sure if he should continue.

"Yes?" Vegito asked, not wanting to lose any minute to go to sleep.

"When did it happen?" Batman finished abruptly. Batman didn't know why he wanted to ask that, he just wanted.

The entire room became silent as a graveyard. Everybody thought that Vegito would instantly kill Batman, But he responded calmly.

"A month ago"

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 4, part 2:**

**Vegeta reached the Super Saiyan 3, as J'onn watched the moment he did. In the Anime, Vegeta tells Goku that he saw from the Other World, how Goku transformed into the Super Saiyan 3. As King Yemma left Vegeta with his body, Vegeta remained in "Limbo" until the need to use Vegeta would come. Vegeta saw how Goku transformed and felt the wrath growing inside him, transforming too.**

**Goku showed telepathy on Frieza Saga, by placing his hand on someone's head and seeing his memories. As Vegito is far more powerful and had more time to practice, he gained the ability to read minds without anyone realising, unlike J'onn.**

* * *

**Well, the end of Chapter 4. Vegito has just revealed some secrets and the entire League is already shocked. Let's see what the League will find out, the next day. Next, Chapter 5, as soon as possible.**


	6. Surprises and Decisions

**The Dragon's Quest**

**Chapter 6, ready! Thanks for the reviews.**

**Copyright:** No one is mine.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Surprises and Decisions**

Five of the six founding members were at the Hall of Justice, where they gathered if they wanted a new member in the League or if they needed to make plans for an important emergency. By the look on their faces, anyone could see that they hadn't slept in all night, or what they considered night at space. Flash and John had big shiners under their eyes, and were constantly yawning. Batman had them too, but as his face was cover, no one could see them. Superman and Wonder Woman didn't, because their bodies didn't need sleep. But after half hour with nothing interesting happening, the heroes fell asleep.

Flash's head was on the table, dripping saliva from his mouth. John's head was resting on a green pillow made of willpower he created unconsciously. Batman rested, leaned on the shadow of the wall, so nobody could see him. Superman hadn't leant on the table, so he felt asleep, sat on the chair, with his head inclined a bit. Wonder Woman felt asleep like Superman, but she had lost her balance, and now her head was resting comfortably on Superman's shoulder. However, Clark and Diana hadn't slept because they need it, they were just bored.

The door immediately opened, waking them up. Superman and Wonder Woman immediately saw each other and separated before anyone could realise, but their faces were already blushing. The Martian Manhunter entered, followed by Vegito, who had almost ten dishes balancing on each of his hands. He left them on the table, and sat. Though the heroes enjoyed that balance display, they had to concentrate. J'onn had been with Vegito since the former woke up to have breakfast, ready for Vegito to let him go inside his mind again. But again, a "breakfast" for Vegito, meant enough food to satisfy an estate as big as Alaska. The good thing about J'onn is that patience was his gift. No matter how boring or annoying one thing could be, The Martian was able to withstand it, no matter what.

J'onn sat and the heroes looked to him, ready to ask.

"Alright J'onn, tell us, ALL the information you have found" said Batman determined, siting on the nearest chair to J'onn. Vegito started eating his breakfast, uninterested on what the Martian was going to say.

J'onn started telling everything: Goku and Vegeta's story, from their birth to the point of fusion, Their fights that they had all over the galaxies, their children and wives. Hours passed by, and they were still hearing everything J'onn was saying. After talking about the fusion, J'onn started talking about his fight against Majin Buu, his plan to release everyone from his inside and his easy victory over Kid Buu.

"That's all I have found" said J'onn, ending his story. The founders were really amazed. No doubt why Vegito was so powerful! If two Saiyans were so powerful on their own, nobody could think how powerful their fusion would be. Superman felt really connected to Vegito: he had lost his home planet, and then, he had lost the family that took him years to have. He really understood what Vegito was going through.

Batman was yet not very comprehensive; even tough he knew what it felt to lose almost your entire family, he wasn't still trusting Vegito. "_He already blocked J'onn before and he said he's a telepath too. Maybe he just manipulated his mind so we could see only the good actions he made…or what he 'says' he made_" Batman thought.

Now J'onn went back talking, interrupting the other's thoughts. "There's still more information to show, but I think it's up to Vegito to talk about it" he said very determined, with a tone that express that no more important things were going to come out of him.

"All right Vegito, What do you have to…?" started asking Batman, turning his head to Vegito, until a big noise interrupted him. A noise as loud as the roar of a monster, that made the heroes to cover their ears. They turned their heads, looking for the noise, and saw that Vegito had his back on the backrest of the chair, with his head looking to the roof, though his eyes were closed. His mouth was wide opened and the powerful noise was coming from it. He was snoring.

With the exception of Batman and J'onn, everybody started Laughing. Batman's anger was increasing tenfold with each snore Vegito was making.

"VEGITO" screamed Batman, waking up Vegito and making him fell to the ground. He standed up, rubbing the back of his head, laughing with the other heroes.

"Sorry, but hearing a story that I've lived is not very interesting" said jokingly. Then everybody started to calm down.

"Well, Will you talk or what?" said Batman roughly.

Vegito seemed serious, but he sat and said "As you have heard the first part, maybe I should finish it"

Then Vegito started telling the rest of his story: How he had to handle two families as one, how he started growing the Zenzu Beans in a distant planet…

"Wait" interrupted Flash "You're saying that you grew those "Super Beans" on an entire planet?"

"Yes" Vegito answered "My wives couldn't make enough food for me to live, so I needed another source"

"If you grew those Beans on the entire planet, How much were there?" said John.

Vegito started counting with his fingers, with a thoughtful look "Almost a million, I remember" Vegito said.

Everybody was stunned. A million Super Beans!? That would be enough food for an entire country or more. But of course, to Vegito would only mean a little snack.

"Well, if I may go on" said Vegito continuing.

He continued his story: how the Old Kai tasked him the safety of the universe, as he was the strongest. How he had a daughter with Bulma, who he named Bra. How he had trained her and his granddaughter Pan, so they would take over his place once he was gone. How his children had their own children and how those had their own too…

"Wait" interrupted Wonder Woman, amazed to heard that this man was already a grandfather or more.

"You are saying that even your granddaughter had her own grandchild, right?" asked Diana.

"Yes" said Vegito, not understanding her surprise.

"And you said that she had him when she was ninety-eight, right?" continued asking Diana.

"Yes" Vegito responded, still not understanding.

"You mean that you are a great-great grandfather?" asked finally, surprising everyone, as they hadn't listened that information in so many details.

Vegito's expression turned more confused

"So?" he asked.

"How old are you, exactly?" asked the Lantern John.

"Well, Goku and Vegeta were almost sixty when they fused, so I was physically sixty years old" Vegito started counting again with his fingers. "Bra was born one year after, and Pan came the year after that, so I was sixty-two when she was born. If she was ninety-eight when she had her grandchild. Then sixty-two plus ninety-eight means that I'm… I'm one hundred and sixty years old!" said Vegito, happy to see that he was still good at math.

The leaguers were thrilled. This man had a great-great grandchild, and still look as young as them!

"Men, you have to tell me what you do with your wrinkles" said Flash, who was hoping to live that much.

"wrinkles? What wrinkles?" asked Vegito, still not understanding why they were so astonished.

"You do realise that you might be the oldest of all of us, right?" said John.

"So?" replied Vegito.

"How do you…?" started asking Superman, but Vegito stopped him.

"What you are wanting to know is 'how' I'm still young, right?" Vegito said, understanding now. Everybody nodded.

"Well, that's how Saiyans are" simply said Vegito.

"What do you mean?" asked Batman.

"Saiyans' physiology is different from…" said Vegito, pointing to J'onn "Martian's or…" then pointed his hand to Superman, but he made a small pause before he continued "Whatever Superman is". That comment made Wally and Diana chuckle.

"I'm kriptonian" said Superman. Of course Vegito didn't know what alien was that, so he would ask later.

"Whatever. You will explain me later" Vegito continued "Saiyans are different from humans and other aliens. Our bodies remain young longer, so we can enjoy the fights longer. Besides, as long as Saiyans are fighting, their bodies will also keep up their Powers. And the fact that 'two' saiyans made me… well, let's just say that I may see your children and more" Vegito explained to everyone, giving Superman and Wonder Woman a little smile. Nobody realised it, but Clark and Diana were already blush, again.

"I think you shouldn't care if I'm either great-great or just great. The Earth exploded a week after Pan had her grandchild. As my family is gone, I'm just a normal guy again" said Vegito with a sad tone. Diana felt sorry for having asked that.

Vegito then standed up and looked to them. "If you excuse me guys, I know you will want to discuss all the information you've got, so I'll be heading back to the kitchen" Vegito said and left.

The Founders remained silent for some minutes, still processing everything they have just found about Vegito, along with the information obtained yesterday.

"He can't stay" said determined Batman. Even after hearing that story, he was not going to believe it so easily.

"I agree" said John, not because he didn't trust Vegito's story. He didn't trust Vegito itself.

"I don't" said Clark, knowing that Vegito was someone who could be trusted with.

"Me too" said Wonder Woman, as she had Clark's opinion too.

"With his powers and my plans, my jokes will get a hundred times better. I vote for him to stay" said happily Flash.

Only The martian hadn't voted. He was in deep thought and hadn't talked since Vegito started telling his story.

"For what I've seen in his mind, He was a hero in all the galaxies around his universe. That kind of help would be priceless on the League…" started saying J'onn "However, he could also be hiding information. You have seen how he easily blocked me out without even trying, and he also said that he could read our minds without us realising. If he already did, I'm not sure"

Everybody remain silent after that incredible theory. Batman and Lantern were smiling on the inside, thankful that J'onn may had just said the right words for the other heroes to see their point of view. But the other's faces hadn't changed. They hadn't changed their minds at all.

"Well, I think we should vote if we want to make him a temporary member" said Superman "Those in favor?"

Superman, Wonder Woman and Flash lifted them immediately. Batman and John didn't and J'onn stay in his thoughts.

"Those who oppose?" said Superman, getting his hand down.

Batman and John lifted their hands, Diana and Wally put their hands down, and J'onn stay quiet again. The decision was unanimous.

"Well, It's official. He is one of us now" said Superman smiling.

Those who voted in favor of Vegito got up from their chairs, ready to leave, but The Manhunter still had something to say.

"I hope you guys realise that even if Vegito is on our side, he can easily destroy the Earth by accident" he said, with his thoughtful look.

"What do you mean?" asked Flash.

"If what he showed me on his mind was right, then he had never had a good fight in his universe" Said again J'onn.

"A good fight?" asked Batman.

"In his universe he never needed to transform into a Super Saiyan when he fought someone…" started replying J'onn "The fact that in our universe he might find someone who can push him to his limits, it very disturbing."

"Your point is…" said Superman, not understanding what J'onn was trying to say.

J'onn's expression turned more serious "My point is, that even if he doesn't want to destroy us, he can do it, just by accident. The transformation called Super Saiyan puts him already into a Galaxy level or more. And there is more power that none of us can ever think to comprehend."

"More power?" asked Wonder Woman, understanding something. "You mean that when he fought Darkseid he wasn't…"

"Using his full power, correct" affirmed J'onn "He only transformed to joke around with Darkseid. He didn't need to transform to turn him into dust. And that Super Saiyan transformation, is nothing but the first of several branches. Each state increases his power by degrees I don't, and hope, not to know"

That new information was staggering. They were thinking that Vegito was the strongest man on Earth, but now, he became the strongest man in the universe!

"Well J'onn, Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong. But if we don't give him a chance to prove himself, we may never know who he really is" said Superman with a convinced tone. He left the room, along with Diana and Wally.

John was left totally speechless. "Maybe he does deserves a chance" he said to the others.

Martian didn't say anything and went back to his thoughts. But Batman would not agree so easily.

"That's all he needs to destroy us" He replied.

He got up from his chair, and without saying goodbye, he went to the door and left, leaving no trace of him behind.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 5:**

**Goku and Vegeta were almost sixty when they fused, thus Vegito was born as a sixty years old Saiyan. I know the Official age of Goku and Vegeta, but 'my' Vegito, was born that way.**

**Full blooded Saiyans can live longer than humans (almost a hundred years or more) and Vegito, who is two Saiyans at the time, can live MUCH longer. Vegito won't die of natural causes, maybe until he's three hundred years.**

* * *

**Chapter 5, done. The League has found some surprises about Vegito, and now he may become a new member. Will he say yes? Does he really need the League's help, or will they need his? Next chapter, as soon as possible.**


	7. The Memory Remains

**The Dragon's Quest**

**Amazing, Chapter 7 has arrived! I appreciate the reviews I have received. Before this story, I would like to tell you something: I know some details about Vegito's story haven't been told yet, but don't lose your nerve if you don't understand. As I said before "BE PATIENT". Everything will explain itself in time, so you only have to read and enjoy.**

**Copyright:** I still don't own the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Memory Remains**

After finishing another fifty dishes, Vegito pat his stomach, again satisfied. He had left the League's founders talking about what they had found about him and his universe, almost half an hour ago. Now he was leaning on his chair, with the big pile of dishes on the table. Vegito saw the wall, where a clock was. Its time was twelve o'clock in the noon on Earth.

He suddenly realise that there was still some information he hadn't told them yet. He didn't tell about the Dragon Balls, his reason to have come here, how his home exploded… or better said, about 'who' made it explode.

Vegito shake his head, trying to forget about that. "_Maybe he destroyed everyone I cared for, but at least he is rotting in Hell for that_" He thought, thankful that the bastard was not going to bother him anymore.

Leaving the kitchen, Vegito started to think about other things. He would talk to the League later. Now, he felt it was time to train. The good thing is that he had his secret 'room', on the little brown sac with the Senzu Beans.

That's when he started to remember his last moments on his home universe…

* * *

_Dragon Ball Universe, Planet Hope, Year 880 (one month after Earth's explosion)_

_Planet Hope, a planet in a far distant galaxy, wich could sustain life on its surface. Vegito named it, as it was literally, his last 'hope' to not die of starvation. Almost a million Beans had been grown on its soil, for the only reason to feed one single man. But at the moment, Vegito had already harvested the rest of the remaining Senzu Beans, wich were almost one hundred thousand beans left. He made a big pile of them, near his house. Or what he called 'house'. His magnificent space ship, which on the inside had the gravity machine. The ship was an upgraded version of the one used by Goku when traveling to Namek. It had the same things as the one Goku had, though the Gravity machine had been upgraded, so it could withstand gravity degrees that surpassed the million. Vegito always trained that way; with gravity surpassing a million times the one on Earth. Another upgrade was a 'capsule button' allowing Vegito to shrink it to the size of a capsule, a fact that allowed Vegito to transport it anywhere. His scientific wife made it specially for him, also increasing its resistance to energy attacks, so Vegito wouldn't blow it up by accident. _

_Under the gravity room, there were a bathroom, a kitchen and a bedroom. In the bedroom, there were two Greek-like jars, that Vegito had made by his own hand. The planet's mineral resources hadn't been used, meaning that there were lots of them. It took him one hour to make them, but these were different that Earth's ones. They had a deep white color, as they were make of marble, and their width was almost twice the ones on Earth. Vegito had shaped them, using his energy to melt the marble and giving them a defined structure. Then he left them to dry and in one hour they were ready. They were wider because some things had to be kept inside, and that's how they would be used: to contain one hundred thousand beans._

_Vegito teleported outside with the jars and started filling them with the Senzu Beans. After half an hour, Vegito had almost put all the beans in, only remaining six. Taking out a small brown sac from his trousers' pocket, he put the six beans inside. They could be useful if something happened to him, though he doubt it. But by the time he had put the sac on his pocket, two beings appeared behind him. Vegito knew who they were by feeling their power signals, but his mood wasn't the best now, especially towards them, so he didn't bother in turning back._

"_What do you want now?" Vegito said in a furious tone, still not turning back._

"_You can't do it" said the oldest man "We forbid you." _

_Vegito was not interested on what they had to say. He had an opportunity, a chance to start over again, and those idiots were not going to stop him now. Nobody could._

"_Your voice has annoyed me enough during the last century, so shut up!" said Vegito with his aggressive tone._

"_STUPID KID! DON'T YOU REALISE THAT A SUPREME KAI IS TALKING TO YOU!?" shouted the old man, with his face gone red. The other man was younger and taller, but he hadn't said anything. He had deep concern look._

"_I only hear a supreme FOOL, that thinks he can talk to me into my eyes!" Said angrily Vegito, turning back to them. His eyes were constantly changing between black and green, and they were shining in wrath. That sight made the young Kai to jump back, but the old one remained in his place, not taken back from that._

"_I thought we had made a deal, almost a hundred years ago…" Vegito started saying, his anger increasing with every word "You Kais would watch over the universe and I would stop any problem that would come. Why the only time you make a mistake, my family pays it with their lives!?"_

"_Look kid, we know the lost of your family, must have been something terrible to see, but death is a fundamental law in all the universes, either if its natural or accidental" said calmly the old man._

_Vegito was furious, and he wasn't going to hear them, any longer. He had done that once, and now his family was gone._

"_I'm done here" He said. He started walking to the gravity ship, with both jars on his shoulders. But a figure appeared in front of him._

"_Please, Mr Vegito" pleaded the young East Supreme Kai. "If you leave us, what will happen to the universe?" Vegito left the jars on the ground, glaring at him._

"_I no longer care! Neither for this universe or you two…" started saying Vegito, angry "If you worry about your SO 'precious' universe, then protect it. Because that's what Kais should have done, instead of sending their puppets."_

_Vegito looked back to the Old Kai, pointing it with his finger "If you had let me brought them back, nothing of this would be happening."_

"_Stupid boy! I already told you. Using the Dragon Balls goes against the natural order of the universe. Those things should have never been made. Their power is so dangerous that no one can comprehend it" replied the Old Kai. Vegito was giving him an evil smirk._

"_If that's the case, then it would have been a good chance to test my Powers…" said Vegito rampant "But NO… you had to start complaining about 'the ancient evil of which only a geezer knows'." The Old Kai was not going to stand so much insolence._

"_Boy, why don't you listen!? Don't you understand that what I do, is for the best?"Said the Old Kai. But before he had realised, a hand grabbed his neck and was starting to put pressure on it. Vegito was grabbing him, using only a small part of his true strength. His eyes only showed a murderous look. He only needed to use a bit more of power, to hear the satisfying sound of the broken neck._

"_FOR THE BEST!?" shouted Vegito, with a voice that roared like a Thunder. His power was increasing, making the planet to shake to its foundation. A Golden aura started to surround him, and his eyes were going green._

_The East Supreme Kai was not going to stay there, while Vegito was killing his ancestor._

"_STOP!" he shouted, before he started flying towards Vegito, ready to attack him. But before he landed a finger on him, Vegito disappeared. The young Kai looked around, knowing that Vegito had used his Instant Transmission. But before he could have realised, something hit him on the back, making him fell to the ground. On the ground, he turned around and saw what hit him. It was the Old Kai. Vegito had thrown him as fast as a bullet. _

_Though of course, Vegito wasn't using all his strength. If he had wanted, he could have thrown the Old Kai at Sonic speeds, something that could have knock out the East Kai, and would for surely have killed the Old one. But Vegito needed them conscious. The Old Kai started to move again, having not felt unconscious._

_Vegito appeared in front of them. He put his right arm forward, with his hand on a stop position. Then a white energy orb appeared, with thrice the size of Vegito's hand. "I could easily obliterate both of you into dust, along with the planet" Vegito said, with a wicked tone. He was going to kill them, and there was nothing they could do to stop him._

_But Vegito, instead, lowered his hand and the energy orb disappeared. "But I won't. This planet will stay here, as a reminder of your failure, and the big mistake you have made" Vegito said, with a despicable look on his face._

_In a second, he teleported next to the jars, grabbed them by the handles and teleported again to his bedroom inside the ship. He left them and teleported again. He appeared in the main room and pushed the capsule button. Vegito left the ship and in a second, a big "PUM" was heard. Where there was a big ship, now standed a little capsule, numbered 5, wich had a push-button on its upper part. Vegito took out the little brown bag and putted the capsule in._

_The two Kais had recovered from the attack, but they were still stunned from it. The Old Kai was standing up again, though with help of the young Kai. He was looking to the Saiyan he had helped to create, who had helped all around the universe on impossible missions, with disappointed eyes._

"_You can't do this!" he said, in a very deep tone. _

_Vegito looked back, his face totally emotionless. "Watch me…" Vegito said, making a small pause and turning his face into an evil smirk "If you can!"_

_Then, in less than a second, both Kais were blast yards away, falling to the ground unconscious. Vegito did it, with his 'mental' blasts. Vegito really enjoy using those attacks. They didn't need energy, only mental concentration._

_He immediately concentrated on his destination and teleported. He appeared in the middle of the space, totally unprotected to the radiation and space vacuüm. But Vegito wasn't affected. Saiyans could survive in space, and Vegito was not the exception. Any kind of harmful radiation would only tickle Vegito, never really affecting him. Not even getting closer to the Sun would hurt him. But he had to concentrate, he was going to make a Choice, that once made, he thought he could never undo it._

_He looked to where his home planet was, but now there was something else. Something bigger and darker._

_Where before someone could have seen a blue planet, which on its surface had evolved all kinds of animals and plants, now only standed a gigantic black hole. With two times the Earth's size, the massive galactic vortex was sucking everything he founded on his way. Nobody had seen it coming, but according to what the Kais said, the now titanic space disruption, was create when the Earth's exploded. If the Kais were right, then when the Earth exploded, most of the energy of the 'bomb' was concentrated inwards, only releasing enough energy to destroy the planet. But the concentrated energy was too much to hold, and a tear on the reality happened. Though at first it was only as big as one of Vegito's Beans, in a month, it had increased his size by a billion fold._

_After finding out, Vegito appeared on the scene, using every ability he had, in trying to close it. But nothing worked. Black holes are massive 'vacuum cleaners', absorbing anything that would be on its way. Anything that would get in, would never came back: it would be crushed by the endless gravity, until the object disappeared, not even dust would be left of it. Vegito's energy attacks were just absorbed, even after transforming into Super Saiyan. He didn't transform into the ascended levels, for fear of causing 'another' tear in the reality. Vegito just gave up; He had no way to overpower or overcame such a thing. His brute force wouldn't work on a lifeless black emptiness, and his energy would only be absorbed; if worse, it would increase the vortex's size._

_But after three weeks, the hole's size stop increasing. From that day on, the hole hadn't increased in size, remaining with the actual size of two times the Earth. The Kais said that those things were very unpredictable, and that no one could know what would happen next. That's when Vegito felt it. During one of his 'inspections' on the black void, he felt life signals, coming from it. He couldn't understand. _

"_The Black holes have ki?" he thought. He started getting closer to it, always ready to teleport if he was suck. But as he got closer, the energy signals were becoming stronger. He felt that those energies were equal, and some, even stronger than him. He teleported to the Supreme World. The Old Kai told him that it wasn't a black hole as they have first thought. It was a worm hole. But Vegito didn't care the name, he wanted to go to the other side and fight. But the Kais refused. They always did. _

_First, they refused to used the Dragon Balls to bring back the Earth. Second, they refused to use the Dragon Balls to closet he hole, and now they were refusing him to fight._

_Vegito had enough. He may have understood that using the Dragon Balls was bad, but he had lost everything. The only remaining person on his family, was himself. He had enough with the rules. He had followed them and he lost everything. Now, he could not even fight someone from other dimension. A dimension, which the Kais didn't rule. He was going there; and he would never return._

_Now the time had come. He was there, facing the empty blackness in front of him. _

_"I don't care if I die or if I'm moved into another dimension. I have nothing to lose. This universe never gave me something good to fight against, but the new one will." He thought._

_He looked back to a small flashing point in the deepest part of space. It was the galaxy, where his 'hope' was; The only reminder he had of his family, and now, it had to be left. _

_"I'm sorry guys. I'm truly sorry. For been such a weakling, for been a moron. For thinking that nothing could hurt me. For my stupid pride and arrogance, all of you are gone..." Vegito thought, with a tear coming down from his eye. "I can only say; I'm sorry."_

_Vegito cleaned his tear and look to the void. Then, a white aura surrounded him, before he started flying at Sonic speeds towards the hole. The closer he got to the vortex, more pressure on his body could be felt. And It felt like if something as big as a galaxy, was pressing every part of his body. And the deeper he got, more pressure was on him. Vegito couldn't see anything. He could only feel the massive pressure, that seemed to crash every bone on his body, and a massive suction that was pulling him, towards the energy he had felt._

_Vegito didn't know for how long he was suck. Days or months, it didn't matter. But at last, he saw it. Out of nowhere, Vegito saw a green grass in front of him. He didn't have enough time to react. He felt to the ground, landing with a powerful thud. However, Vegito wasn't injured or unconscious. That simple fall was nothing but a tickle to his almost invulnerable body. _

_He got up and saw that he had landed on the outskirts of a small town. He saw a big signboard, which had the name of the town._

"_Smallville?" he read, having never heard of that town. He then saw towards the village, but he was totally stunned. Instead of a peaceful town, he saw the entire city on fire! Something was happening on the planet. "A massive invasion, for sure" He thought. Then, he felt power signals coming from it, but they were from normal people. No one was as strong as him._

"_It seems I arrive just in time." he said, happy to show this universe, who was the strongest. He then turned his head to East, and felt it. Many power signals, and some, were as strong as him. _

"_Alright, let's have some fun" he said, with an arrogant smile. But before he started flying, he realised. "I need to hide my ship. I don't want to lose it in the fight, along with the beans. They might be useful if I helped the civilians." He thought. _

_He started flying to the west, trying to find any place safe enough to hide his ship. After some minutes, he found a cave. He entered, using a small yellow energy ball as a flashlight. He didn't feel any power signal on its inside, so he went on. On the walls were what looked like Egyptians' hieroglyphics, but weirder. He wouldn't bother to know what they mean, he had to save a World._

_He kept going for some minutes, until he reached what seemed like an altar, with the same weird symbols, framed on it. Vegito took the brown sac from his pocket, taking out the capsule ship. Under the 'altar', he digged a small hole on the ground. He putted the capsule in, but didn't cover it again with soil; he wouldn't risk to lose it. Using his Instant Movement, he teleported again to the town's outskirts. He again felt the power signals, but something was odd: of the two signals that seemed the strongest, one was fading, while the other was at his full, having lost no energy. _

"_I don't know who they are, but I have to do something." he said, concentrating on the Powers he was feeling. He instantly appeared on the sky, above two beings. One was an alien, who was grabbing with his hand the neck of the other power signal Vegito had felt. The 'choked' creature, seemed like a man, but was wearing a blue and red outfit, with a red cape, though most of it had cuts all around it. Vegito didn't care who was friend and who was foe. He had to act. He started flying towards the alien at Light speed, ready to land a powerful right fist into his face…_

* * *

Back in the Watchtower, Vegito had walked all around the base, while remembering the last day in his universe, along with the first moments on the new one. He wouldn't have thought that on his first day, he would already become a hero to this new Earth! Of course,that was one of his objectives here. The other one, was to find someone who would push him to his limits.

"_I know that this universe has a lot of Fighters. And one, will push me to my limits and beyond…" _started thinking Vegito, with a smile on his face_. "I just hope to find it soon. I have waited for a worthy fight for almost a Century. And nobody is going to stop me from having it!_"

Vegito suddenly realised that he had walked to the Watchtower's hangar. Taking advantage that the Hangar was big enough to hold one hundred space ships, he decided that this would be his training room. He took out the brown sac and put his hand in. Using his hand, he tried to find the small capsule, which he had retrieved from the cave when he looked for a Bean to give the Martian, after his accidental 'mental blast'.

Finding it, he took it out and pushed the press-button. He instantly threw the capsule to the ground, and in a second a big 'PUM' was heard. Now, in front of Vegito, standed a big white circle ship, with Capsule Corporation's Logo on it and almost ten windows on the outside. He went to the entrance and press a red button, wich opened the door.

He entered and teleported to his bedroom. He saw the marble jars and sighed in relief. Nothing had happened to them. He instantly teleported to the main room again. He took off his Gi's upper clothes, with the exception of his gloves. He went to the gravity computer, ready to set it on, with the gravity augmented one million.

"_Right now, I don't need to think about my fight. Even if it takes days or months, I know I'll have it!_" Vegito thought, knowing that someone would come to Earth looking for trouble. But if it fought Vegito, it would only find one thing: its Death.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 6:**

**More information about the 'worm hole' and the 'Earth bombardier' will be said on later chapters.**

**The 'cave' on Smallville, was the one used by Superman in the tv serie 'Smallville'.**

**I don't know the sound when a capsule is activate, so I invented one.**

**Vegito's flashback, ended before he had started fighting Darkseid (if you want more information, read Chapter 1)**

**Vegito was not totally angry with the Kais, when the Earth exploded. He got angry later, when they refused to use the Dragon Balls and when they refused him to go the other universe.**

**When Vegito was choking the Old Kai, he only released a bit of his Super Saiyan power, but he didn't transform.**

**I don't know if Saiyans can survive in space, but mine does.**

* * *

**Well, Vegito still has more information to tell to the League, and a mission to fulfill, too! Maybe one of the Leaguers will be the opponent he was looking for, but one thing is sure: Vegito WILL fight someone, at any cost. Let's see if he can found an opponent on the next chapter! **


	8. Visitors

**The Dragon's Quest**

**Great, Chapter 8 is here. Sorry if I took so long.**

**Copyright: **I don't own any of them.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Visitors**

"Where is he?" asked Superman to Wonder Woman. He, Diana and Flash have been looking for him, for 10 minutes.

"You think he's escaped?" Asked Diana to Clark. She had a deep concern look. If Vegito was alone, nobody knew what kind of troubles he could find… or could do. The noise of the door opening snapped them out of their thoughts. They saw Wally, with a sandwich on his hand.

"He isn't in the kitchen." he said, before starting chewing.

"Seriously? You eat now?" asked irritated Diana. Flash looked very serious.

"Hey! If Vegito is gonna kill us, I prefer to have my last dinner." He said, before finishing the Sandwich.

"Look! We don't have time to yell to each other." said Superman, looking to both. "First, we have to find Vegito, Then you can complain". Then Superman took three earpieces from his pocket, and handed them one for each.

"Use one of the ships and look for him in Earth…" started saying Superman, while putting his earpiece. "I'll get you there later."

"Why? Where are you going?" asked worried Diana. Flash looked to her. It was so dead obvious, and Superman still didn't catch it!

"I'll see if J'onn is on the control room. He might have seen if Vegito left the Tower or not." Superman ended his plan. Diana and Wally started going to the Hangar, while Clark headed to the control room. But just a minute passed, when Clark received and incoming call.

"Hey, Sup" said Wally.

"Flash? What's the problem?" asked Clark, surprised that something had already happened.

"We found him" simply said Flash. Clark was amaze and relief. "_At least he didn't leave the base_" he thought.

"Well, Where is he?" Clark asked.

"In the Hangar" said Flash. Superman was stun.

"In the Hangar? What's he doing there?" Superman asked. It took some minutes to Flash to respond.

"If I'm correct… he is training" Flash said.

* * *

"One hundred and one…One hundred and two…One hundred and three…"said Vegito while doing push ups. The gravity machine was activate, showing the number of one million. Through the windows, the faces of Wally and Diana were looking at him.

"Is that his way to train? It doesn't seem so tough" said Wally, not knowing about the gravity amplification that was happening on the ship.

"Do you want to tell him the good news?" asked Flash to Diana.

"What?" asked back Diana, not understanding.

"You know, that we want him as a member" said Flash, but Diana still looked confused. "We VOTED!"

"Aaahhhh"said Diana, understanding. She had almost forgot about that.

"Well, I'm telling him." said Wally, moving towards the door.

"Wait!" said suddenly Diana. "I don't think we should bother him now". Flash looked at her with a boring look.

"Please, You only want to see him exercising" commented Flash, making her blush. Then Flash make an evil smirk. "Besides, What would Superman said, if he finds out?" Flash said, making her to blush even more. She looked to him stunned.

"What? What are you talking about?" asked Diana with an uninterested look, but on her inside she was boiling in anger.

"It's clearly obvious to everyone…" said Flash, making a little stop "Well, not everyone. Clark doesn't know…yet". But as Flash finished talking, a hand grabbed him by his collar, lifting him.

"If you said something to him, I swear by the Gods, That I will make you pay!" said Diana in her threatening tone. Flash had expected that reaction. Anyone in love would have done that.

"Don't worry for us. We won't say a word" Flash swore. Diana released her grip on him, now more calmed. "_So everybody knows it, that makes it easier. But telling Clark won't be so easy though_" tought Diana.

"If you excuse me, Ms Kent…" said jokingly Flash "I'll talk to Vegito." She looked to him, again with her murderous eyes. But Flash had already walked towards the ship. Wally reached the door and opened it, totally oblivious to what was really happening inside the ship.

"Hey, Vegi…" he started saying. But he couldn't finish saying the name. In the second he had stepped inside the ship, he was instantly hurled into the ground by the strength of a million times the Earth gravity. He couldn't move at all. His normal weight of one hundred and ninety pounds was now enhanced one million. He was now weighting one hundred and ninety thousand tons!

"FLASH!" screamed Diana, as she had seeing what happened to him. But when she got into the ship, she was also pulled down by the immense gravity. Though unlike Flash, her strength allowed her to hold the gravity. However, that only happened for some seconds, before been brought to her knees.

"GUYS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" asked Vegito screaming. He run to the gravity machine and turned it off. In a second, the gravity went back to one: the normal Earth gravity. Both heroes sighed, relief that the enormous pressure was no longer on them. Diana got up in a second, and helped Flash to stand. He was very dizzy.

"Are you mad!? What were you thinking?" Vegito asked them. "You could have died."

"Sorry man" said Flash, now recovered from the 'gravity accident' "We didn't thought that…". But he couldn't finish. He was looking in awe at Vegito. Diana was too. However, they weren't looking to his well-built body, but to the scars that were running on it. Whatever caused them, must have been when facing someone very powerful.

"Hey guys, you awake?" asked Vegito, clicking his fingers in front of their faces. They immediately went back to their mission.

"Yes, thanks" said Flash, a little embarrassed. Not that he liked Vegito, he liked the scars. "_It would be great to have one_" he thought.

"How did you make those scars?" asked Diana, still amazed by them. Vegito then, looked down to his body and looked back to them, with a little smile.

"Long story short; I had a lot of fights in my universe." Vegito said, rubbing his head. They immediately heard a noise on the door, and saw Superman on the entrance.

"Here you are guys" said Superman. "Did you tell him?" The question took everybody by surprise.

"What do you mean?" asked Vegito, now with an interested look.

"We would like you, to become a temporary member on the Justice League" said Flash at last. Vegito's face changed: He looked to them, unbelieving what they were saying.

"Really?" he asked, not trusting if it was true or just a joke.

"Really" Diana said. Vegito was totally speechless. They were already making him a member of the League. "_A__ 'temporary' member_" he thought, though that didn't matter. He still wanted to be in this team. He had come to start over his life, and this team maybe the starting point.

"So, what do you say?" the three heroes asked at the same time. Vegito smiled to them.

"I'm in." he said happily.

Superman leaned his hand forward. Vegito happily closed the handshake.

"Welcome to the Team, pal" said Flash, putting his hand on Vegito's shoulder. Diana just smiled to him.

"Tomorrow, Batman will talk to you about our rules." said Superman, happy that the League had gained a new member.

"Tomorrow? Why doesn't he tell me now?" Vegito asked.

"I think he went to Earth. Maybe he is giving a mission to the Young Justice." Superman said, not sure where Batman was.

"Wait! You have two Justices Leagues?" Vegito asked, surprised that one League wasn't enough.

"Our Justice League faces powerful threats. The Young Justice goes in undercover missions for information about secret plans and that stuff." Superman explained. Vegito easily understood. "_The Young ones find the bad guys, and the old ones beat them. Not very complicated if you think so._" Vegito thought. In his universe, he was normally on his own, having to wait something to happen and then stop it.

"Thanks for the heads up, guys. And thank you for trusting me." said Vegito, though his expression turned a bit more serious "But would you mind if I go back with my training?" Superman was surprise that a man, more powerful than him, was training.

"Tell us something first" said Wally to Vegito, wanting to find out what had pulled him to the ground.

"What?" asked Vegito.

"First, What the hell was the thing that crushed me and Diana like ants!?" Asked Flash hysterically, making Vegito to laugh.

"Nothing really, it was my gravity training." responded Vegito. They just replied totally clueless "Gravity training?" Vegito laughed by their faces.

"You see the machine?" Vegito asked, pointing with his finger to the central machine. They nodded. "That machine can recreate the Earth gravity and augment it. So each time you train you would only need your own body weight, though increased by the number that the computer shows". It was not hard to explain.

"How much were you using?" asked Flash, intrigued. If he had the strength to beat Darkseid into a pulp, he could easily at least move a planet.

"Well, when you came, I was warming up with one million." He simply said, though that comment had thrilled them. Warm up? One million? Was this guy real?

"Wait, one million times the Earth gravity!?" Flash asked surprised. "How much do you weight…on normal Earth, I mean?" Vegito then started thinking, not having a very specific number.

"Well, I think my normal weight is two hundred pounds. But with one million times gravity, I think I weight…" Vegito said, using his fingers to count.

"Two hundred thousand tons!?" Superman asked, as his math were faster than Vegito. The heroes were totally amazed. He was lifting two hundred thousand tons just to warm up!?

"Well, there you have it." Vegito said, happy that Superman had resolved his problem. The heroes were just speechless.

"Man, can you train me?" asked Flash excited. Vegito looked surprised to him.

"Sure I can." Vegito happily said, though his face then turned more serious. "But I warn you; I'm no easy teacher, even with my friends." That warning didn't make Flash to back down. He knew that with Vegito's training, he would not only be stronger but also faster; more than now, if that was possible.

"Excuse me guys, but I really have to get back with my training" Vegito said. The three heroes said goodbye and left, though Vegito stopped them on the middle way "The next time you want to talk to me, knock the door first" Vegito said funnily.

The heroes left the Hangar and were already on the corridor. "Amazing, that guy trains with thousand tons like if nothing. If he trains me that way, I will be invincible" Flash said with a big smile.

"Don't get so cocky, Wally. Remember that J'onn said that he has a lot of hidden power. If you can cutch up with him, the only thing he would have to do, is to transform in Super Saiyan" Diana replied to Flash. Flash's smile disappeared.

"Nice way to kill my mood." he simply said. Diana was laughing.

"You're welcome." Diana replied. Superman laughed too, until a voice called him from another corridor. "Clark!" someone yelled his name.

The heroes looked and saw two blond women, running to them. Both seemed teenagers. One was wearing a similar outfit like Superman, though it consisted on a red skirt, red boots, a blue shirt that covered her upper body and a small red S, framed on the middle of her chest. She also had a red cape, though not so long as Superman's. The other girl was wearing blue boots, a blue shorts with white lines to the sides, a blue sleeve top, red gloves on her hands, and a blue mask. On her back, rested a long Golden spear, which ended in a hook.

They were Kara Zor-El or Kara Kent, aka Supergirl. The other girl was Courtney Whitmore, aka Stargirl.

"Hi Kara. What's up?" Superman said, happy to see that his cousin survived Darkseid's onslaught.

"Fine, thanks" she simply said, not wasting any time. "Where's he?"

"He who?" asked Flash, jokingly. The girls didn't have time.

"The hot blond guy that kicked Darkseid's ass!" Both blond girls exclaimed.

"You know he's black-haired, right?" Flash said.

"We know he transformed. We only want to see him." Stargirl replied, not wanting to lose more time.

"His name's Vegito" Superman said. They looked interested on what Superman had said.

"Vegito, eh? Then I think we should introduce ourselves too" Stargirl said to Kara. Flash was just smiling on the inside. "_Lucky bastard_" he thought.

"Clark, can you just tell us where's he?" Kara asked, anxious to see again the warrior. Clark didn't seem convinced about what they would do, but he had no option.

"He is in the Hangar, on his ship" Superman said. Both girls immediately flew to the Hangar. The heroes remained silent for some seconds until Flash said "What a lucky dude! I hope he also teaches me how to do that" Clark and Diana left the room.

On Vegito's ship, Vegito had increased the gravity to ten millions. He was floating in the air, doing some complex martial movements, throwing kicks and fists everywhere so fast, that seemed like simple blurs to a normal eye. On the outside, both blonde girls were looking through the windows, and were, literally, devouring Vegito with their eyes. Time passed by, and they were still admiring him. On that time, some ships came from Earth, bringing some of the remaining heroes to the base. The new arrived heroes saw that both blonde warriors were staring at something, so they went to investigate too. In just some minutes, the rest of the windows were cover by other faces, especially girl faces.

Though Vegito felt the arrival of the two blonde leaguers, he didn't care to be looked. But when almost twenty faces were staring at him, he felt really awkward. They were staring at him, as if they haven't seen a man exercising before. "_Well, They haven't seen a Saiyan, before_" He thought. Vegito left that thought aside, and kept training for one more hour. After that, he decided to do something. If the viewers wanted to see his power, that's what they would get!

He immediately landed on the ground, his face totally emotionless. The heroes were totally oblivious to what he was going to do next. Vegito then, folded his arms to his sides. The heroes couldn't hear Vegito, as the ship was sound proof. He released a powerful yell and said "KAIO- KEN!"

Instead of yellow, a fiery red aura surrounded him. His muscles bulged in size. After that, Vegito cupped his hands together and brought them to his right side.

"Kame…Hame…" Vegito started saying, while a three feet wide, blue and white energy orb appeared on his hands. The leaguers recognised the attack: It was the one that defeated Darkseid!

"Haaaa!" Vegito roared, throwing his hand forward. The energy wave flew at Light speed, and almost hit the wall. But in the last second, the attack moved to the right side, and circled around the gravity machine. The wave moved directly to Vegito. Vegito stop putting energy into the attack, and extended his arms to his sides, ready for the impact.

The attack, hit Vegito dead on. That blast could have blown up the Earth, but Vegito knew how to concentrate the energy, so it couldn't destroy nothing more than the target he wanted. At the time of impact, a giant cloud of smoke was made. The leaguers were totally stunned. Vegito had killed himself! No one believed it.

But as the smoke cleared, Vegito was still standing on the same position. He only had a few cuts and bruises on his body, and his pants were a bit torn apart. But his injures were only making him to look more hotter than before! The girls just wanted to eat him alive.

Vegito just wanted to rest now. Not that he was tired of training. He could train for an entire day before been really tired. But now, he just wanted tomorrow, to hear Batman yelling the rules to him. He put his fingers on his forehead, and teleported to his bathroom. He took off his pants, boots and gloves, ready to take a shower.

Outside the ship, some heroes started to leave, as there was no longer something interesting to see. But Courtney and Kara didn't. They had expected to much time to see this man, and they weren't leaving so easily.

After some minutes, Vegito left the shower. Most of his cuts were already healed, leaving no scar behind. He wrapped a towel on his waist and walked to his wardrobe. The good thing was that like Goku, he had almost ten outfits, exactly as the one he was wearing. He took one out and put it on. He then teleported to the main room and opened the door. He flew out and landed on the ground, when he heard two voices.

"Vegito" they called him. He turned back and saw the two blonde girls flying directly to him. Vegito waited for them and saw that one was wearing the S symbol, like Superman. "_Superman's relative, for sure_" he thought. It was so obvious.

"Hi…" he started saying, but he stopped middle sentence, not knowing their names. He could have read their minds, but he didn't want to be so rude with his new friends. If he wanted them to trust him, he would not have to do that, unless it was very necessary.

The girls introduced themselves as Supergirl and Stargirl.

"You're Superman's relative, right?" Vegito asked, looking to Kara.

"Yes, How did you…?" She asked, but Vegito simply pointed to the S. She face palmed herself.

"Very obvious?" she asked to Vegito.

"Dead obvious" he responded smiling. Both girls laughed. Vegito looked to them, wondering something.

"If I may ask you…" He told both girls "How long have you been in the League?" The girls looked pensive for some time, before they said "Some months, we think."

"But you are 'official' members, right?" Vegito said. Both girls nodded.

"Wait, they already name you a temporary member?" asked amazed Stargirl. Vegito wasn't surprised.

"Is there a problem?" he asked. Both girls shake their heads.

"No. It's just that the league doesn't name members so fast. And you just arrived yesterday." Stargirl said. Vegito was now very thoughtful. If the League had made an exception with him, it meant that they needed someone with his powers, for sure.

"Besides, after the power you showed against Darkseid, you would a very valuable member." Kara said, with a little smile that Courtney saw. They both giggled, leaving Vegito totally clueless. Though now, he didn't care. He wanted to explore the base, before Batman barked him which places where 'forbidden' to him.

"Excuse me, girls." Vegito said, making them to giggle even more. "I would like to look around the 'tower', as some of you called it." Both girls had a big smile on their faces.

"We can show you!" both girls said. "We know the base, so we can give you a tour." Kara said, making Courtney to cover her mouth with her hands. Though Vegito appreciated their help, their mirth were really annoying him.

"All right. But stop laughing." Vegito ordered. Both girls immediately laugh even more, before starting moving to the door. Vegito just hit himself, and followed them. He could only think on one thing "_No matter the universe, girls will be girls_"

Both girls leaded Vegito through the corridors, showing him all the places in the ship, from the Arboretum, where endangered animals were born and alien plants were grown, to the Trophy Room, where the League put the trophies they obtained on very important missions. After almost two hours, they returned to the corridor that leaded to the Hangar.

"Thanks girls, for 'catching me up'." he said jokingly, which made both girls to laugh.

"If you need anything, we are totally, available for you." Courtney said, making Kara to laugh even more. Both girls waved their hands and walked through the corridor. Vegito was still standing there, watching how they walked to another corridor, before starting to walk into the Hangar. But Vegito was so concentrated on both girls, that didn't realise that someone was also coming from the other side. When Vegito realised, the other one had crashed him, making both of them to fall in the ground.

Vegito wasn't injured or unconscious. That simple fall only dizzy him for some seconds.

"Hey, watch it, you…" Vegito started saying angry, before shutting up. Instead of having crashed against a man, he had crashed… a woman. But this one was, different, from the two girls he had seen.

She was dark-haired, like him, but her hair was silky and was falling all over her shoulders, reaching up to the middle of her back. She was wearing a black jacket, which ended in coat tails, a zip-front white corset with attached black briefs and her hands had white gloves. Her legs were cover in fish net tights and long black high-heeled boots, that reached up to her knees.

They were both on the ground, girl over boy. She was rubbing her head, where she had hit Vegito's chest after crossing the door. It was a miracle that she hadn't broken her skull. Vegito's tissues were really hard. And to a normal person, hitting Vegito, meant to end with a fractured limb, even if the impact was not at full force. But this woman was no normal person, as Vegito would find out one day.

"Hey, Why don't you watch where…!" the woman said angry, still rubbing her hand. She looked furious. But as soon as she saw Vegito, her angry eyes left. She immediately blush, and so did Vegito. If he had to admit something, was that she was really beautiful! They both looked to each other, totally clueless in what to do next. They were lying there, in the entrance of the Hangar, totally oblivious to their surroundings. For a moment, Vegito thought that the woman was getting closer to him and Vegito followed along. Though both immediately came back to their senses.

The girl got off him, still blushed, and standed in just a second. Vegito immediately standed too, as blushed as her. They both shake out their clothes, removing the dust from it. Now on their feet, he saw that with her boots, she only reached up to his chin.

Vegito felt sorry for having hit her, so he wanted to apologize. But for a Saiyan, apologizing was never easy.

Vegito sighed and said "I'm sorry." The girl stopped shaking out the dust of her clothes, and looked to him, surprised. It seemed she hadn't expected him to apologize. Maybe she thought that the crash was her fault and that she should apologize. But after some seconds, her surprised face turned into a little smile.

"Apology accepted" She said with a soft tone. She immediately walked away from Vegito, through the corridor. Vegito was speechless. She left him alone, just like nothing! Who did she think she was?

"Hey!" Vegito said to her, without shouting. His strong voice didn't need him to shout very often. She turned back, still with her smile.

"You never said your name." Vegito said. She gave him a little evil smirk.

"You never asked." She happily said, making a little giggle.

Vegito was just there, watching her, going away. Amazingly, he wasn't angry. He was smiling. He could have easily read her mind to see who she was, but finding out, by the 'old way', seemed more funny now. Besides, Vegito knew, that wouldn't be the last time he saw her. And although he didn't know the full impact, he knew that woman was going to change his new life in this universe.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 7:**

**Vegito's scars were mostly inherited from Vegeta (I don't know if Goku has any)**

**Yes, the Young Justice is mention, and 'may' appear later.**

**Vegito's weight is something I speculated, mixing Goku and Vegeta's weight.  
**

**Yes, Zatanna appeared.**

**Vegito and Zatanna 'crashed'. Very stupid, right? (review if you agree)**

**Though the Young Justice was mentioned, it doesn't mean Zatanna was, or is, related to them. **

**If I introduce the Young Justice, their stories will be totally different from the ones on tv, or I will adapt the tv series so I also include more of the Justice League. The characters of the Young will be the same, though (except Zatanna, of course).**

* * *

**Well, it seems Vegito is making new friends… and maybe more! But he wouldn't be a member of the league, if he doesn't have a mission. Let's see what will happen, on the next chapter!**


	9. The First mission

**The Dragon's Quest**

**Chapter 9, has arrived! It's just great how fast I'm writing this.**

**Copyright:** Owner of nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 9: The First Mission**

Vegito didn't know for how long he stayed there. He was just there, lying on his bed, totally unable to sleep. Not even training was going to tired him. He was just looking to the ceiling, concentrated on his thoughts. That… woman. Vegito just couldn't forget about her. He had seen her on his head almost a thousand times, and yet, he couldn't catch it. She had something, odd, that was driving Vegito insane.

"_I don't get it! She didn't seem so special. Though her power signal was something twisted._" He thought. Now that he remembered, her body was emanating a weird energy, similar to Wonder Woman. But yet, Vegito didn't know that magic in this universe emanated a signal, different to the magic from his universe.

He just remembered her. Remembered her body, her legs, her hair, her clothes, her… Vegito snapped back to reality. He had fallen asleep for a minute. He just shake his head and standed up from his bed. He walked to the bathroom, where he washed his face. "_I need to calm down. She's driving me insane with just a simple smile. I can't be affected so easily. What's wrong with me?_" Vegito thought, while cleaning his face with a towel. Right now, he needed a peaceful place to meditate. And he just knew the right one. But before that, he teleported to the kitchen. Lighting up the room with a little energy ball, he saw the clock. It was four fifty in the morning. It has been twelve hours since he saw that girl! Twelve hours, which he expended lying on a bed. But he just shake his head. This wasn't the place to think about that.

Thanks to Stargirl and Supergirl, Vegito found out the Viewing Port. Concentrating on that place, he used the Instant Movement to teleport. In a second, he was already there. He sat on the banisters, and looked to the Majestic planet, through the big windows. The planet that looked exactly as his own, and yet was very different. He realised that anywhere on that same planet, the mysterious woman was surely peacefully sleeping, maybe next to her husband, on a big bed for two people… Vegito slapped himself. He needed to forget about her. He was certain that he was going to see her again, just he didn't know when or how.

While Vegito was deep on his thoughts, he was totally oblivious to his surrounding, and didn't see that another person was getting closer to him. His hand touched Vegito's shoulder, making him to jump right into action.

Grabbing his hand, Vegito twisted it on the back of his enemy. That sudden martial grip should have made someone like Superman to scream in pain. But Vegito didn't realise that he was facing another heroe. Someone famous for his shape-shifting and elasticity. That kind of grip, meant nothing to someone who could bend his arm into any kind of shape.

Without Vegito realising, the alien dematerialized his body mass, to easily escape Vegito's hand grip. Vegito felt how he escaped, but his body, though totally dematerialized, was still showing his power signal. Vegito instantly launched himself forward, ready to land a powerful fist into the intruder's face. But when he realised whose power was feeling, he stopped. Creating a little energy ball to Light up the place, he saw in front of him, how his enemy's body was materializing. He saw the Martian Manhunter.

"Sneaking up, will not make the League to trust you more." He said in a deep tone, though not a disapproval one. Vegito just looked back with a little smile.

"Yes, You should tell me." Vegito said sarcastically. "What are you doing here, J'onn?" Vegito asked.

"Someone has to take care of Earth, while everybody sleeps." He simply said.

"So, you never sleep?" Vegito asked surprised. Even he needed to sleep.

"I never needed to." J'onn said, before starting floating to the ceiling. Vegito followed and saw the control room of the Tower.

"So you stay here every night, doing nothing?" Vegito asked. J'onn simply nodded. "I thought Piccolo's meditation was boring."

"Piccolo? The one you showed me in your memories that called himself Demon King?" He asked to Vegito. Vegito smiled.

"No. King Piccolo was Piccolo's father. But Piccolo was just the opposite to him. He became my best friend and the best teacher that my kids had." Vegito said. "If he was here, you two would be best friends, for sure. He would teach you how to meditate and those stuffs." J'onn smiled by Vegito's strong friendship. Even now that Piccolo was dead, Vegito still talked about him as his best friend.

"When I saw your memories, you showed me he was from the planet Namek, right?" J'onn said, making Vegito to looked back. He nodded. "Why was he on Earth, then?" Vegito looked confused for some seconds, before answering.

"Well, he was a warrior. And Goku was, the best 'trouble magnet' on the Earth. So following Goku, meant that you would get a fight in a second. And sadly, I inherited that magnet." Vegito said, remembering that always Goku had something to do with every trouble the Earth had. His face turned a bit more serious. "But I also know that Piccolo cared for the Earth. He wouldn't have done the things he has, if he didn't. Earth was his home, I know that."

"It seems Piccolo and I, are not very different." J'onn said. Vegito looked to him smiling.

"You care for Earth too, I see." Vegito said.

"Yes. We were accepted here, after we left Mars." J'onn said.

"We?" Vegito asked. J'onn looked to him.

"Me and my niece." Martian said. Vegito was surprise to find out that Manhunter had a family. "She is in the Young Justice, you know."

"The Young League?" Vegito asked. Superman told him about them, but never who were the members. J'onn nodded.

Vegito put his hand on the Martian's shoulder. "You have a good reason to fight for Earth, then." he said smiling. Protecting the family was something that transformed even the most peaceful guy, into a hell-bent warrior.

They remained silent for some minutes. Vegito now felt himself more peaceful. Talking with someone really helped to release stress. Vegito released a big yawn.

"Thanks J'onn. That talk really helped me." He said, before lying down on the floor. He put his hands behind his head, using them as a pillow. He closed his eyes and felt asleep. J'onn looked to him for a second, and then returned to what he was doing, with a smile on his face.

And Vegito slept for hours, and hours…

* * *

"So?" Batman asked. He was outside Vegito's ship, with Superman. Superman just shake his head. It was ten in the morning on Earth.

"He isn't inside Bruce." Clark said. He had looked in all the ship, but Vegito was nowhere to be found. Batman looked worried.

"Call Diana and Wally. We'll see if J'onn had seen him." Batman ordered. Superman nodded and touched his earpiece, calling Wonder Woman and Flash. After that, both heroes left the Hangar to go to the control room. While walking on the corridors, Diana and Wally joined them.

"So, Bat, any theory where he is?" Flash asked.

"Lots of theories" he said, with a little smirk. Diana and Clark, looked worried to each other. Batman didn't have the best relationship with Vegito and vice versa. They knew Batman was wanting, at least one of his theories to come true, and tell the entire League that he was right, about not trusting the Saiyan.

They walked to the door that lead to the control room, which automatically opened. But instead of finding the green face of the Martian waiting for them, they saw a body lying peacefully on the ground. It was Vegito, sleeping. Flash was covering his mouth, trying not to laugh. Behind him, J'onn was looking to the Computers, not surprised by the arrival of the heroes.

"Hey guys, Do you want something?" The Martian asked. Nobody replied. Batman walked to J'onn, avoiding getting near Vegito.

"What's he doing here?" Batman said in a whisper.

"You don't have to whisper Batman. Vegito is not hearing us." J'onn simply said. Batman was not trusting that information.

"How do you know?" Batman asked, again whispering.

"He has been here for five hours, and he has not moved an inch." J'onn said, looking to Batman. "He's either on a deep concentration, or ignoring us at all cost, or that's his way to sleep." That comment made Flash to laugh even more, but Diana immediately covered his mouth, fearing Vegito would awake. But Vegito didn't.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Flash asked, now calmed down, with tears coming down from his eyes. "Let's wake him up" He got near Vegito, but suddenly J'onn talked.

"I don't know what Vegito is doing, but I warn you Flash; don't do it." He simply said. Flash just ignored him. He touched Vegito's shoulder.

In less than a nanosecond, Vegito had grabbed Flash's hand with his right hand, and threw him to the ground. Flash was lying there, his arm twisted on his back due to Vegito, whose right hand was bending Flash's arm and his left hand was glowing yellow. The heroes took their fighting stances, ready to attack. Suddenly, Vegito came back to his senses, releasing Flash, helping him to stand.

"Sorry, Flash" Vegito said. Flash was moving his arm, as it was hurting him. "Thanks" Flash replied. It was amazing that someone could take Flash down, so fast. He was the fastest speedster on the Earth, and the fastest man in the universe, easily running at Light speed by mere will. He was so fast, that he could accidentally pass the Time barrier, and enter right into the Speed Force, the power source of every speedster on Earth. His reactions were also far more accelerated that a normal human, reacting at levels totally impossibles. But against a Saiyan warrior, there was no such a thing as impossibles.

Vegito looked around and saw the Founding leaguers, though he didn't see John.

"There's a problem, guys?" Vegito asked. They shake their heads. That's when J'onn said "Told you". Flash didn't laugh at all.

"Followed us" Batman said seriously, walking out of the room. Everybody followed him, including J'onn, to the Hall of Justice, where they took their sits.

"I guess you know why you're here." Batman said, after Vegito had sat. Vegito nodded. He looked to the table, wondering.

"Don't you miss a member?" Vegito asked, as Lantern wasn't there.

"He's on a mission on his planet. Besides, we already voted." Batman simply replied. Vegito just shut up.

"As a temporary member of the League…" Batman started saying "You have access to the Basic rooms her, But the control room and the Hall of Justice are totally off-limits." Vegito laughed, surprising everyone.

"You should have told me that, before I slept there." He said, while laughing. Flash laughed along. This guy was just great to be around with! He was making fun off Batman right in front of him, without worrying about the consequences, that would come.

Batman started to get angry, but sighed, trying to calm himself. He said "Another thing; when you are on a mission, you have to be escorted by a member. Even with your powers, you just don't know the threats we have handled, so you'll need someone to help you, if things go wrong." That was just stupid. Even Vegito knew that was just a way to spy him, and see what he was very capable off. But even if Vegito was offended, the other members agreed with Batman: who knew what abilities and powers, Vegito was holding back.

"Understood?" Batman asked, looking to him. He nodded. "Welcome to the Justice League" he finished. The members standed up and clapped to him. Vegito felt a little embarrassed.

"Do you want us to give you a costume?" Diana asked him. He just looked smiling.

"Like the ones you have?" he said pointing to each heroe "No thanks. I'm still sane, if you don't know." Flash laughed before saying "Hey!". He didn't catch very fast. Vegito just looked to them. "I'm fighting as I am. I'm not hiding behind any mask. I never needed to." They looked stunned to him. Vegito standed up from his chair.

"All right guys, If you excuse me…" Vegito started saying, while yawning. "I'll go back with my sleep." He putted his hand on his forehead and teleported to his bedroom, inside his ship.

The heroes left the Hall of Justice, but Batman and Superman didn't.

"Still not trusting?" Superman said.

"Yes" Batman replied.

"Can't you just wait?" Clark asked "He will surprise you". Batman looked to him.

"He has already surprised US, if you don't remember. He's just a Pandora's Box, ready to be unleashed upon us and the Earth." Batman growled.

"You are not serious" Superman said.

"I'm very serious, Clark." Batman simply said. Clark was going to reply, but Batman talked first. "I don't expect you to understand me, Clark."

Superman looked for some seconds to his best friend, before starting walking to the door. Before leaving, he looked back to Batman and said "You're right, Bruce. The problem is, when I DO understand you."

* * *

Vegito was lying naked on his bed. It's been hours since he had talked to the League. Suddenly, Vegito woke up, hungry. VERY hungry. His metabolism was more accelerated that one of a normal Saiyan. That's why he had grown the Senzu Beans. He needed two beans per day just to keep his energy.

As soon as he woke up, his stomach roared like a beast. He left the bed and walked to the jars, where the Senzu Beans were. Taking two out, he ate them in a second. His body bulked up for a second, before going back to normal. Now, fully rested and with all his energy, Vegito needed a challenge!

Putting on his used blue Gi, he teleported to the kitchen, where nobody was. No Light was on, so Vegito used again his energy ball. He looked to the clock on the wall. It was ten o'clock at night.

That was impossible. He had talked to the League at ten, so that mean… he had slept twelve hours. Vegito was really surprised. He only sleep that much, after a very hard training session. Maybe he was tired and he didn't know it. That didn't matter; he was rested and with all his energy, he was going after a fight.

Concentrating again, he teleported to the Control Room, where J'onn was looking to the Computers.

"Hi, J'onn" Vegito greeted. J'onn turned back and saw the Saiyan.

"You know that Batman said that this place it's out of your reach, right?" J'onn simply said, looking back to the Computers. Vegito replied, not angry or bothered.

"Some Saiyans are born with hearing problems, so we just sometimes go deaf." Vegito said joking.

"Do you mind if I tell Batman that?" J'onn asked with a little smirk. Vegito got near Martian, as if he hadn't heard him.

"WHAT?" Vegito asked shouting, before breaking up in laughter. Even J'onn smiled by that joke. Vegito knew that J'onn would not squeal him.

Suddenly, a distress call came trough Martian's communicator.

"J'onn are you there!?" Flash's voice came. It sounded like there was a big problem.

"Flash, What's happening?" J'onn asked.

"Me and Marvel are handling a VERY big fish in Chicago." Flash said. J'onn did not have time for that.

"No time for Jokes Flash. What's the problem?" J'onn asked again, more serious.

Suddenly, from the other side of the communicator, a big explosion was heard, taking both J'onn and Vegito by surprise.

"IT'S ADAM, J'ONN!" Flash screamed, before the communication wore off. Vegito was worried. It seemed that 'Adam' was very powerful.

J'onn was tipping fast on the computer. "Superman and Batman are in Japan, helping to save people in Tokyo from an Earthquake, I can't find Diana, John still in OA. Only Black Canary and Zatanna are available, but they will take a while to arrive. The others are on missions." J'onn said worried, as the help would not come to Flash so fast.

"_Zatanna? Why is that name familiar_?" Vegito thought. That name was confusing him. J'onn looked to him, still with his worried look.

"Vegito, I think it's up to you." He said. Vegito snapped back to reality and smiled. At last, a fight!

"All right J'onn. Let me handle that Madam." Vegito said pridefully.

"It's Adam." J'onn said. Vegito gave him a little smirk.

"Not if I'm near." Vegito said humorously.

"How are you going to find them?" asked J'onn. Vegito just looked sarcastically, and pointed his head.

"Energy radar, remember?" He said. "Besides, if they are fighting, I'll only need to follow the sirens." J'onn nodded in affirmation. On the computer appeared an actual image of the city of Chicago.

Vegito immediately concentrated. "See you later J'onn!" he said happily, before vanishing out of thin air.

Vegito appeared floating in the city's center. But as soon as he appeared, he thought the worst. The city was chaos! The moonlight revealed the devastation that the city had suffered. Entire buildings were totally reduced to pieces. Sirens were echoing through the destroyed city. Fire was in every corner, generated by the gas leaks. Vegito could hear the screams of trapped people under the buildings' rubble. Anger was increasing on him. Two days ago, the city suffered Darkseid's onslaught. And now, they were suffering thanks to that bastard!

Vegito immediately felt Flash's energy. He flew through a hole, in a still standing building, and saw to the ground. The speedster was lying unconscious on the debris, his costume torn apart all over his body. Deep cuts were all over his body, with blood slowly been emanated from them. If he didn't do something, Flash would be a dead man.

Vegito immediately concentrated in a mental link.

"_J'onn, do you hear me?_" he mentally said. After some seconds, Vegito heard a voice in his mind.

"_Yes, What's the situation?_" J'onn asked.

"_The city is almost destroyed and Flash is in a pretty bad shape._" Vegito fastly said, while looking around for any sign of Adam and Marvel.

"_Do you need me to help you?_" J'onn asked. Vegito nodded to himself. J'onn would be very helpful when treating Flash's injuries.

"_Al__right J'onn. But I need you to do something first._" Vegito mentally said. "_First, go to my ship. Go down the ladder and you'll find in my bedroom two jars. Inside, there'll be Senzu beans. I used them to restored your power after our 'mental incident', I don't know if you remember. Grab a few and come immediately. I don't know if Flash will hold longer._" Vegito finished his plan.

"_I'm on my way, Vegito._" J'onn said, before starting moving through the corridors, using his intangibility to go faster. But Vegito called again.

"_J'onn, one last thing_" Vegito said.

"_What?_" Martian said, rushing towards the Hangar.

"_That Adam guy is totally mine to defeat, understood?_" Vegito said in a very deep tone.

"_I perfectly agree. For what I know, he's stronger than Superman. You are the best option we have now._" J'onn said. Adam's magical Powers, made Superman totally useless against him.

"_Alright, J'onn. Just hurry._" Vegito finished. The mental link disappeared.

Vegito felt the two powerful signals, coming from another destroyed block. Vegito saw how the remaining buildings, were trembling by the power struggle. Though leaving Flash in the middle of the chaos would be like killing him, Vegito had no option left. He had to stop the fight at all cost, before more damage could be done to the city or to the remaining people. His best hope now, was to hold his own against that Adam, until J'onn arrives with the Beans.

Vegito flew off the ground, towards the power signals. Once on a very long street, he looked up. A tall, black-outfitted man was bear hugging… his brother? For what Vegito could see, the black dressed man, was hugging a man as tall as him, though the other was wearing a red outfit, instead of black. And they weren't hugging in the 'loving brother way', as the red dressed man was screaming in agony.

Vegito felt both ki signals and realised that both of them were emanating a weird energy, the same weird energy he felt in Wonder Woman and… the woman. Vegito shake his head. That was not the time to think, it was time to act!

Flying at Sonic Speeds, Vegito charged towards Adam. Before he realised something, Vegito had landed a powerful left fist into his face. His hug on Marvel was instantly lifted,before been sent at incredible speeds, right into the atmosphere. The red dressed man was barely conscious, and Vegito helped him to land on the ground. Injuries were all over his body, and where a yellow lighting would be framed on his chest, now standed nothing but a deep wound, from which blood was coming out.

"Are you okay?" Vegito asked concerned. The man looked at him, amazed.

"You are the one that beat Darkseid, aren't you?" He asked jovially.

"Yes, Why…?" Vegito started asking, until the guy hugged him. That hug was really something. Vegito felt his body aching, all over his limbs. "_Even after such a fight, this guy still has strength left._" Vegito thought. Marvel immediately released him, feeling embarrassed.

"Sorry, sir. The emotion invaded me. I'm a great fan of yours." The Captain said, blushed but prideful. Vegito was startled. He already had fans?

"You're Marvel, right?" Vegito asked to the red dressed man.

"Captain Marvel, at your service, Sir!" The Captain yelled, making a military stand.

"All right, Marvel. Listen to me." Vegito said. Marvel got near him, ready to obey. "First, I'll fight Adam. You don't have, and CAN'T, stop me in any possible way. Second; go and take care of Flash, I saw him very injured. Stay with him until J'onn comes. Once he comes, asked him for a 'Senzu Bean', remember that name. Once you have eaten the Bean, tell Flash and J'onn that there are people under the rubble, and that they have to evacuate all the people you can. Understood, Captain?" Vegito finished his plan. Marvel looked confused, but he would not fail to his heroe.

"Flash…Beans…people, got it!" Captain said. Vegito was amazed that this man would, blindly followed every order he had just given to him. Then, a sudden, thunderous voice was heard.

"MARVEL!" Adam screamed. He was back, no bruise where Vegito had hit him.

"What are you waiting for? An invitation? GO!" Vegito screamed to Marvel. Captain immediately started flying away. Adam started to fly after him, but Vegito would not allow that. Teleporting in front of Adam, he halted his way. Adam looked to him with murderous eyes.

"Who the hell are you!?" Adam asked shouting. Vegito just smile to him.

"The name's Vegito, Madam. Remember it…" Vegito said, while changing into a fighting stance "For it's the last thing you will ever hear!"

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 8:**

**The fact that Vegito slept in the control room is just irrelevant. I only wanted to add more fun to the story.**

**I choose Chicago randomly.**

**Black Adam was not selected randomly (explained in next chapters)**

**I don't know if I copied perfectly Marvel's childish attitude.**

* * *

**End of Chapter 8. The new member of the League has its first mission, at last! Let's see if the strongest Saiyan, can overcome the Powers of the Gods. Next Chapter, Vegito vs Black Adam.**


	10. Vegito and Black Adam: Might vs Magic

**The Dragon's Quest**

**At last, Chapter 10! Let's see how long Adam will live. Sorry if it's lame, I did my best.**

**Copyright: **No one is mine, don't ask anymore.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Vegito/Black Adam: Might vs Magic**

The sirens were still echoing on the destroyed city. The moonlight was revealing not just the destruction, but also the ground where one of two beings would fall dead, while the other would claim victory. Both men were floating, staring at each other, calculating thousands of movements to take each other down.

Vegito was in his fighting stance. He knew Adam was going to attack any time sooner, so he had to be ready.

In just a second, Adam launched himself forward, his right fist buckled to his right side, ready to attack. Vegito only had enough time to move to his left, barely dodging that blow. In a second, Vegito suddenly landed a powerful right knee into Adam's stomach. That blow should have made Superman to bend in pain, but Adam did not bulged at all. He just smiled to that failed attempt. Amazingly, Vegito was smiling too. If Adam could survive a blow, when Vegito was using all his physical strength, then it meant that this fight was going to be interesting.

Adam immediately grabbed Vegito's leg and threw him to an office building. Vegito was thrown through concrete walls, chairs and desks. After coming out of the other side of the building, Vegito used his energy to halt his way. Once he stopped, he started looking for Adam. He founded him in no time. The Black Marvel had followed him at Sonic speeds, delivering a crippling fist on Vegito's face, sending him again, through another building. Vegito was really surprised. Adam was not just powerful, but also fast!

The Saiyan warrior stopped himself again, and flew through the hole he had just made, back to Adam. But before landing a powerful right fist, Adam moved so fast that he, literally, disappeared. Vegito lost track of him. Before the warrior had realised, Black came down from the sky, delivering a powerful right fist into Vegito's face. He was instantly thrown into the building's debris, down in the street. The impact shake the entire block and created a small crater.

Vegito was lying there on the building's remains, touching his chick. Those fists had left bruises and they hurt. Adam had used the weird energy Vegito felt before. The Saiyan warrior knew he was going to win, though that energy would make the fight, a bit more difficult. Vegito looked up in the sky, and saw Adam smiling. Nobody would make fun of him!

Concentrating on Adam's energy, he teleported behind him, and delivered a powerful kick, right into Black's neck. That kick created a small shockwave that broke the nearby glasses on the buildings. But even if Adam wasn't fast enough to react, he was still strong enough to withstand. Adam turned back, and looked to Vegito, still smiling, totally unscratched by that kick, that should have broke the neck of Superman.

"That's it?" Black said sarcastically. Vegito was not going to give up so easily. He still knew he could win, even if he needed to transform.

"All right, Madam, it seems you are tougher that I had expected." Vegito said funnily. But Adam didn't laugh at all.

His eyes turned murderous, ready to tear Vegito's limbs off. Faster than Vegito could react, Black landed a powerful left fist on the Saiyan's face, followed by a right knee into Vegito's guts. Vegito was breathless and surprised by that attack. Adam lost no time, and grabbed Vegito's head with both hands and launched his left knee, now directed to the Saiyan's face. That blow stunned The Saiyan warrior for some seconds, allowing Black to lift both arms, and with his two hands cupped together, he released a descendant powerful strike, right into Vegito's head, sending him again to the destroyed street. A ten feet wide crater was created by the impact, and the block trembled again.

Though those blows leave Vegito dizzy, his plan had worked. Now he knew that all of Adam's Powers were coming from that weird energy. His strength and speed, all were coming from the energy. Not just that, but Adam could also enhance his attacks with it, the same way Vegito did with his ki energy.

Looking up to Adam, he smiled. If Adam started an energy fight, then it was time to fight back.

Teleporting in front of Adam, he smiled to him. Black was smiling too. The Saiyan then, concentrated energy on his limbs and flew directly to Adam at Sonic speed. Adam didn't saw him coming at all. The mighty Saiyan landed a left elbow, that broke Adam's sternum, leaving Adam breathless. Vegito instantly launched a powerful right uppercut, and suddenly turned around to his left, landing an enhanced Kick into Adam's stomach. It worked. Adam was thrown back by those blows, his magical body injured.

But that wouldn't last.

Adam easily recovered from those blows, healing any damage in seconds. But now, Adam was angry. He had the powers of the gods, and no mortal would make fun of him! He was not going to hold back anymore!

Moving faster than before, the mystical being threw punches at a speed that not even Vegito could dodge. Vegito received them all, each of it created a bruise where it landed. A final right fist, sent Vegito yards away in the sky. Just what he expected! Disappearing out of thin air, Adam was totally surprised. He lost him!

"That miserable mortal!" he growled, before turning back. But once he did, he was suddenly stopped. Something was in front of him. It was a hand. The Saiyan warrior was standing with his right arm forward, and his hand signaling to stop, right on Adam's face.

"You better stop before you get hurt." Vegito said threatening him. Black only laughed.

"You think I'll stop, just because you say it?" he said, mocking Vegito. "No mortal can order a God." Vegito looked to him, sarcastically.

"All right 'God'. Let's see what color is your blood." Vegito said smirking. Suddenly, on Vegito's palm, a white energy orb appeared. Adam was momentary blinded by the sudden Light, that appeared just a few inches from him.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegito yelled, releasing the orb. At just a few inches far, the impact was devastating. And the attack had landed its full impact into Adam's face. A shock wave was sent to all the remaining buildings. A giant cloud of smoke was created.

Away from the fight, Marvel had to move Flash's body as far as possible. The shock wave made some buildings to crumble down, and some fall over the Captain and the unconscious speedster. Marvel instantly grabbed Flash's body and flew away as fast as he could. Even after that fight, the young Batson still had enough speed to move faster that what a normal eye could see. The problem was, that moving Flash so fast in his actual condition, made the cuts deeper, and more blood started to come out. After reaching a safe place, Captain put his hands on the deepest cuts, attempting to avoid more blood lost. Now, not even the wisdom of Solomon would help. Marvel's only hope to save Flash was J'onn.

Vegito went back to his normal stance. He still felt Adam's power, which had barely reduced. As the smoke cleared, Adam was there. His face covered in wounds and bruises, but they were already healing. Vegito was surprised. That Big Bang could have blown the planet, and only caused little injuries on Adam's face.

Black's face was showing nothing but murderous eyes. He was not going to be joke around by that stupid human!

Releasing a sudden yell, Adam attacked Vegito, delivering crippling blows, all over Vegito's body, at an incredible speed. Vegito felt pain. The energy that Adam was using wasn't normal. No energy could hurt Vegito that much. The Saiyan had to do something.

Before a right fist would have landed, Vegito stopped it with his left hand. Adam tried to use the other hand, but was again stopped with Vegito's right hand. Now with Adam's hands grappled with his owns, the Saiyan warrior concentrated energy on his legs and delivered several knees, into Black's stomach. And again, it was working. Adam was bending in pain. After delivering ten powerful knees into Adam's belly, Vegito delivered a left knee into the god's chin, stunning him for some seconds. Time enough for Vegito, to land a powerful right Kick into Adam's left side, sending him straight to a building. But before he had crashed, The Saiyan teleported on Adam's way, and with both hands cupped together, he delivered a descendent thunderous blow that sent Marvel's brother into the ground, creating a crater on the impact.

Vegito felt Adam's power dropped. He was unconscious. It seems Vegito didn't had to much of a fight. The Saiyan landed on the ground, and walked away. "_God? Please_" Vegito thought. Such a drama for nothing.

But fight was not over yet. While Vegito was walking away, confident that he had won, Adam flew out of the crater. That unconscious plan had worked perfectly. Lifting one of the remaining cars on the destroyed street, Adam threw it to Vegito. As the car wasn't an energy attack, Vegito didn't feel it coming. The Saiyan was so concentrated on his 'victory' that received the full impact of the car. The car crashed right into one of the remaining buildings, crumbling it down, over the Saiyan.

Adam started laughing. Nobody could face him and survived!

"You fool. You really expected to live after facing a God!?" Adam said, shouthing evilly.

But suddenly, the city started to tremble. Then a sudden explosion! The debris was instantly flown away by the sudden wind gusts. Even Adam had to cover his face. From the crumbled building, a golden light was coming, getting brighter and brighter, as the smoke cleared. Adam saw in awe, who was standing: Vegito. But now his hair was gold, his eyes were green and a golden aura was surrounding him. His blue Gi, was a bit torn apart.

"You attacked from behind!? Don't you have honor!?" Vegito asked screaming. That power display amazed the black clad Marvel. He didn't know that he had dag his own grave. Vegito was not going to hold back on him. No mercy or remorse. Because nobody could fight so cowardly against a Saiyan, and live to tell it.

* * *

Far away from the fight, Marvel was still covering Flash's wounds. He had felt the sudden earthquake, but there was nothing he could do now. Vegito told him not to stop the fight, so he would obey. But he was more worried about Flash. For what he could see, the speedster would not hold longer. But suddenly, someone touched his shoulder.

Turning back, he saw the green face of Martian Manhunter.

"J'onn, you came!" Captain happily said, before bear hugging him. He still had strength to crash cars, as Martian felt.

"Yes Captain. I'm also glad to see you." J'onn said breathless, before Marvel released it. On his hand, he had four little green Beans.

"Here Marvel, eat one." J'onn said, offering one Bean to the Captain. He grabbed it doubtfully and swallowed it. His muscles bulked for a second and his injuries closed at the second. His power was now higher than before. He was totally amazed.

J'onn kneeled near Flash, and put one Bean on his mouth. In the second that it reached the Speedster's stomach, Flash's injuries and cuts were instantly healed, his muscles bulked for a second and he regain consciousness.

In moments, the fastest man on Earth was already on his feet, running desperately, mumbling incomprehensible words, like "Adam…fight…help" After some minutes, Marvel and J'onn stopped his marathon.

"Calm down Flash. Everything is okay." J'onn said confidently. Flash was rubbing his head, as if he was having a headache.

"The last thing I remember is calling you for help… and now this." Flash said confused, remembering. "What happen to Adam?" he asked.

"Don't worry about that. Vegito is fighting him." J'onn said calmly. But Flash jumped instantly.

"What? And why aren't we seeing?" Flash asked hysterically. "We have to see it, now" he said, getting ready to run. But a hand grabbed him by the back of his neck.

"Easy Wally. Vegito said he was fighting alone." Captain said. He had grabbed Flash.

"I don't want to fight Adam, are you crazy? I just want to see the fight." Flash declared.

"We can't. Vegito ordered us to save the people." Captain said sadly. Flash looked disappointed. Then, Marvel showed a big smile on his face.

"But if we save the people fast, we may see the fight!" he screamed to Flash, who smiled like Captain.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Flash said, lifting his hand. Both high-five, before running at Sonic speed towards the remaining city.

J'onn sighed and followed them, flying. First heroe, then babysitter, Could he be more embarrassed?

With three of the strongest heroes of Earth, evacuation was really easy. Marvel lifted the building's remains, while Flash run to take the people out of the debris. J'onn used his intangibility to find the underground people, and his mental Powers to feel who were the most injured or to calmed them. Even if heroes are helping, the people would easily panic again. That was the power of fear.

With the joint efforts of the three heroes, they saved the people of one block in just seconds. After ten minutes, they had saved almost everyone.

Flash appeared again, now hard breathing. Running at Sonic speeds, while carrying three people at the time, was really exhausting.

"So J'onn, is someone missing?" Flash said. J'onn used his mental Powers again and didn't feel any other people. They were all saved.

"Everything is clear" J'onn said, happy that many people were safe now. Flash smiled.

"Alright Marvel, now to the fight" he said to the Captain, before running. Marvel followed him flying. J'onn also followed them.

Once on the street, they saw in front of them the Black Marvel and Super Vegito.

"Man, this will be awesome" Flash and Marvel said at the time. J'onn didn't talk. He was looking to both Fighters, trying to figure out who would be the winner. Even if Vegito had transformed, Adam's magic could be a disadvantage to the blonde warrior.

* * *

Vegito was staring with his angry eyes, to the black clad 'god'. He was so dead!

Vegito instantly flew in front of Adam, his speed having increased with the transformation. Before the magical being had realised, Vegito delivered a monstrous uppercut that sent the Black Marvel rocketing into the sky. Flying after him, the golden Saiyan grabbed both of Adam's legs, and started twisting him around. In a second, he sent him right straight into a building. Once Adam crashed, Vegito threw a blue energy ball with his left arm, right into the building. In an instant, the entire building exploded! The shock wave made the three heroes to cover their faces. The three heroes started to smile, thinking Vegito had won. But Vegito could still feel Adam's power. This wasn't over yet.

From the destroyed building, the black Marvel flew out. His body was now covered in bruises and cuts, his suit now a bit torn apart. His eyes were literary, blanked in wrath.

"YOU…YOU…YOU!" Adam growled, his body was now more tense, and amazingly, some lightnings were coming from him. Though Vegito still didn't know what that energy was, he smiled, and folded his arms on his chest. Now angry, Vegito knew that Adam would attack relentlessly, but stupidly, making it easy to Vegito to dodge his very predictable attacks.

Adam attacked right away, with continuous front hooks and clothe lines, at incredible speeds, though Vegito was dodging each of them, easily, with his hands crossed in his chest. To the three heroes in the ground, both beings were moving at blurring speeds, and they were barely able to follow the fight. Amazingly, Vegito felt that now angry, Adam's power increased temporary, making him as strong as him. But after some minutes, Adam stopped his attack, now hard breathing.

"That's it, Madam? You really disappointed me." Vegito said smiling. Adam was boiling in anger.

"SHUT UP!" Adam screamed, before charging blindly towards Vegito. But the Saiyan wasn't a fool. Once he calculated enough distance, Vegito made a backflip, hitting Adam's chin with his foot, his arms still crossed on his chest. That strike stopped Adam on his way. After finishing the backflip, Vegito instantly flew to Adam, landing a tremendous front right Kick into Adam's guts. The Black God bend in pain. That was what Vegito was expecting! In the moment Adam bended, Vegito fastly launched a powerful left knee into Black's mouth, breaking some of his teeth. Adam covered his mouth, from where blood started to come out. Adam recovered and started to brawl again. Vegito easily dodge hundreds of fists, that Adam launched non stopping and at an incredible speed, that even the three heroes were having problems, trying to followed them.

Right now, Vegito had total victory. Though Adam was stronger than his base form, now transformed, Vegito was stronger than him. But if Vegito had to admit it: Adam was resistant. Either thanks to the weird energy or just by mere persistance, Adam was still coming for more. Vegito was using all the power that the Super Saiyan 1 could bring. When he fought Darkseid, he was holding back, only playing with the God of Apokolips. But now he wasn't. Every blow Vegito was landing, had all the new physical strength his transformation gave, meaning he was landing fists and kicks, strong enough to crumble a planet many times bigger than Jupiter and more.

He had to end this. Not that Vegito was running out of energy. He could fight for an entire day before been tired. This fight was just getting bored. Vegito had expected more from that so-called 'god'. But before finishing him, he heard someone yelling.

"Well done dude!" Flash screamed. The speedster was really surprised by that fight. Marvel covered Flash's mouth, not trying to distract Vegito. But the Saiyan looked and saw the speedster totally heal. A big mistake, that marvel tried to avoid. Vegito forgot the main rule of the fight: Always keep an eye on your opponent. That sudden distraction was enough time to counter attack.

Vegito felt a sudden grip in his body. Adam was bear hugging him from the Saiyan's back, using every ounce of magical power he had left. Vegito knew he could escape. Right now, his new physical strength was more than enough to release that hug. But before he had done something, Adam lifted him a bit, still with his bear hug. Now Vegito was looking into the dark sky. What was Adam planning?

On the destroyed street, the three heroes were looking to both Fighters. Flash and Martian had no clue on what Adam was planning. But Marvel did. "_The Thunderbolt._" He thought, not sure if Vegito would survive the impact of a godly empowered lighting.

Vegito was totally clueless. Nobody would do such a thing in the middle of a fight, without having a plan.

That's when it happened. Adam screamed "SHAZAM!"

Faster than light, Vegito received the impact of the magical lighting bolt right into his chest. The Saiyan screamed. That attack had pained like Hell!

The three heroes covered their eyes, feeling sorry for Vegito. Marvel knew that the magical lighting was so powerful, that it would take three of his own lightings to knock Superman out. And Adam was a bit more powerful than Marvel! But of course, Vegito was also stronger than Superman, meaning he would hold against that power, far more than the Man of Steel.

"SHAZAM!" Adam screamed again, releasing again the mighty bolt from the sky, that again landed on Vegito. The Saiyan warrior screamed again in pain. He had to do something, fast!

He instantly teleported out of Adam's grip. Now from a safe distance behind the Black Marvel, he looked to the point of impact. His Gi was burned and on his skin laid a big purple bruise.

Now Vegito understood. No normal lighting could cause such an injury on him. Vegito had felt lightnings impacting on him, and remained totally unscathed. Now he knew; that weird energy on Black's body, the lighting: Adam was using magic.

If Vegito hated something, was magic. Since Vegeta's meeting with Babidi that he hated it. Wizards. Those tricky guys, always using mind games to hide themselves, never engaging on a honorful front fight. During his universal fights, while working under the Kais, Vegito beat hundreds of wizards. Though Vegito was immune to mind spells or power curses, the Saiyan warrior had encountered many wizards whose power equal his base form. He had received a magical blast so powerful, that left a little Scar on his body. From that moment on, Vegito knew that magic could hurt him, but only from someone as strong or stronger than himself.

Now Vegito was smiling. Adam had really surprised him. Unlike wizards on his universe, Black Marvel had fought him directly, never using tricks or something like that. Though the car incident was really coward, Vegito would make him pay for that, but it didn't matter. Adam fought well, and deserved to die as a warrior!

"Adam!" Vegito screamed. Black turned around and looked at him, angry. He was so sure that he could have defeated that man with his lightings. It was his only trick left. The three heroes on the ground looked to Vegito too.

"You have fought well. As far as today, you were the only one who pushed my Super Saiyan Powers to the limits, without forcing me to ascend. For that, your death will be instantly." Vegito declared, on a very prideful tone. Black looked amazed for some seconds, before bursting in laughter.

Then, the Saiyan warrior extended his right arm, with his fingers' hand splashed out. In a second, almost a hundred little yellow energy balls came out, directed to Adam. Adam stopped laughing, and covered himself with his arms, ready to feel the impact. But he didn't feel anything. He opened his eyes and saw that the little spheres were only getting near him, before suddenly change their way. Vegito suddenly stopped sending energy spheres. Adam saw that the warrior was smiling to something behind him. Adam instantly turned back, and saw that over him, were floating the little energy balls. Everything was a trap!

Vegito closed his extended hand, and in a second, the little spheres moved towards Adam, impacting him before he could do anything. Each orb had the concentrated power to destroy a country as big as Canada, and all of them landed on Adam's body. A giant cloud of smoke was created.

As the smoke cleared, Vegito and the three heroes saw what was left of Adam. Every inch of his body had wounds, from where blood was coming out non stopping. Bruises and burns were also in his body, his hair was completely blasted off, leaving nothing but the burnt scalp. His left eye was closed, and his black outfit was mostly destroyed, only remaining his pants, which still standed but by a Miracle. Though he was alive, who knew for how long? Not even the healing power of a god was working.

"That was for the car problem. I think you remember, right Madam?" Vegito said joking. He crossed his arms on his chest, and flew down to the ground. Adam saw him landing. "The only last thing, is to finish you. And as I promised, it will instantly, don't worry."

The three heroes looked to each other surprised.

"Is he serious?" Flash asked to the two leaguers.

"Maybe. He was beating Adam minutes ago, so he has the power to kill him. But I doubt he kills him." Captain said doubtful. He saw what was left of Darkseid after Vegito's blast. And that happened When Vegito had mercy! If he wanted to kill someone, nothing would remain of him.

J'onn was emotionless and said "He will do it."

"What?" both heroes asked to him.

"I see it on his face. He's going to do it." J'onn said on a deep tone. That answered stunned the two heroes. If J'onn said it, it was true!

Looking up to Adam, Vegito smiled. His body was instantly covered by the golden aura, though now much bigger. The entire city started to shake to its foundations. The three heroes were instantly brought to the ground, by the sudden earthquake. Adam was temporary blinded on his right eye, by the sudden wind gusts that came to his eye.

Vegito thrusted his hands forward, right where Adam was. His hands were horizontally, with his fingers bent forward. He started charging energy on his hands.

"Final…" Vegito said. On his hand, a yellow energy orb, three feet wide appeared. Adam and the heroes were surprised. Vegito moved his hands to his right side, now his hands cupping together the energy sphere.

"Kame…Hame…" Vegito said loudly, now the yellow energy ball mixed with blue and white energy, and increased his size to six feet wide. Lightnings were coming from it, landing on the nearby ground. The soil beneath Vegito's feet started to get deeper.

Adam was panicking. Using his remaining magical energy, he started flying away, as fast as he could. He was not going to receive that attack like a fool. He remembered the White orb that landed on his face, though this attack was hundreds times worse.

Vegito saw him escaping. He was going nowhere at all!

Concentrating, he used the Instant Transmission to teleport himself right in front of Adam. The black clad Marvel didn't see him coming with enough time. The three heroes saw in awe to what would come next. Adam had only half turned, when Vegito screamed.

"HAAAAA!" Vegito screamed, throwing his hands forward. The blue/yellow blast engulfed Adam's body in less than a second. That attack could have blown a galaxy and a bit more, thank goodness Vegito concentrated the energy inwards. In a microsecond, The magic wielding being, was being rapidly destroyed, blasting every molecule of him, leaving nothing behind; not even the ashes remained. The attack continued until reaching space, where it faded. Adam was gone.

After that power display, Vegito powered down, going back to his normal self. He flew down, until landing in the ground. He suddenly heard footsteps coming to him. The three Justice heroes were smiling to him.

"Man, you rock SO much!" Flash said smiling, lifting his hand, to which Vegito clapped it. Marvel gave Vegito another of his bear hugs, that made Vegito to feel pain on his bruised body. Marvel was as strong as Adam. J'onn was only smiling.

"Here." J'onn said, extending his hand, where he still had one Bean.

"Thanks" Vegito said, grabbing the Bean and eating it. His muscles bulked for a second, his magical bruises instantly healed. Now, in front of the three heroes, was the strongest man of Earth, now stronger than before. The good thing of Saiyans, is that after every fight, their power increases. Combining that ability with their longer youth, it allowed them to live almost indefinitely.

Suddenly, noises could be heard. The people who the three heroes helped, were now clapping and cheering them. Flash and Marvel were happily waving their hands, saluting the people and making vows. Vegito stayed there smiling, with his arms crossed on his chest. J'onn got near him.

"Do you think it was necessary to kill him?" J'onn said on a tone, strong enough for Vegito only to hear. Vegito looked to him, surprised.

"Of course. That guy would have destroyed more than just the city, if I didn't do something." Vegito declared on a deep tone. J'onn stared at him.

"I hope you are right." J'onn said. Flash got near them.

"Come on, guys. Long faces later." Flash said, before grabbing Vegito's arm and dragging him next to Marvel. The Captain put his left hand on Vegito's shoulder, while waving his right hand to the people. Vegito also started to waved his hand to the people, with a big smile on his face. Even when the people didn't know him, they still consider him a heroe.

* * *

On the city's outskirts, a hooded figure was staring thoughtfully at the destroyed city. The figure was only four feet tall, and yet, he was emanating some 'aura' of domination. Next to him, there was a kneeled figure. His right hand had a glowing yellow ring. It was wearing the same outfit as The Green Lantern John, but instead of green, it was yellow. The color of fear. It was not a human. His skin was pink and had short black hair. It was Thaal Sinestro, leader of the Sinestro Corps, The Yellow Lanterns of fear, eternal enemies of the Green Lanterns of OA.

"Adam fulfilled his mission successfully." the short hooded figure said happily. His voice was high-pitched. Sinestro looked to him surprised. The alien's normal black eyes were now purple. Something was controlling him.

"But my lord. Adam has just been destroyed. How could have he succeeded, if the Saiyan is still alive?" Sinestro asked.

"His mission was only to see if the rumors of the Saiyan's arrival were true. His death means nothing, and there was no way he could have won. The Saiyan has a lot of hidden power, as I once told you." The hooded creäture said. The yellow Lantern was suddenly confused.

"But my lord. I don't understand. Didn't you left Adam's body long ago?" Sinestro asked. "How could he still be under your control?"

"You are right when you said I was in his body. But I only needed a bit of his Powers, at that time. When I left him, a little 'souvenir' remained inside of him." The creäture said, laughing evilly. "That 'gift', allowed me to control him, even when he didn't know it." Sinestro was amazed. The short figured smirked.

"Besides, my little 'gift' also allowed me to see, everything Adam did." the short figured said smiling.

"So, the Saiyan has come here too. Amazing." The figure mumbled to himself. Sinestro suddenly looked worried.

"My lord. Don't you think the Saiyan might suspect something!?" he suddenly asked. The hooded figure only shake his head.

"Saiyans are just stupid monkeys!" the creäture yelled in his high-pitched tone. "They can't see water in front of them, even if you drown them on the ocean!" Sinestro looked more relaxed.

"Alright my lord. Shall I proceed with the next stage of your plan?" Sinestro asked. The figure remained silent for some seconds, thinking.

"No. Not yet." He said to the yellow lantern. "My contact on the Tower has to warn us. If I want to beat that Saiyan, our invasion has to stay as a total secret to everyone. Once all the members of both Leagues are mine, and when I have founded my perfect host, the Saiyan shall be destroyed, by my ALL mighty hand!" He finished, tightening his fists in anger.

"My lord, after your plan succeeds, what's next?" the Pink alien asked.

"The most important part: Reshaping the entire universe, at my image." The hooded figure said with a big evil smile of happiness on his face.

"So, my lord. What do you want me to do, now?" the Lantern asked, wanting to prove himself to his master.

"For now, my lantern, go with your Corps, and wait for my call." The hooded figure planned. "Once I call, you are free to release him." The short figure started to walk away. The lantern standed up. But before going, he looked again to his master, with a doubtful look.

"My lord, you think releasing him is a good option? Remember that he has caused chaos all over the universes." He said to his master. The hooded figure looked back to the Lantern with his purple eyes. The Lantern kneeled immediately.

"It's not good. It's a GREAT idea. Chaos is what I need, to keep that Saiyan away from my plans." He simply said. "Now, GO!" he ordered.

The Lantern surrounded himself in a yellow aura and flew up to the space. The hooded figure started flying away to East. He was happy. His plan was coming true, and all he needed, was a bit more time. He had waited for a month for his plan to happen, and nobody would get in his way!

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 9:**

**When Adam got angry, and released some lightnings from his body, it was just a dramatic effect.**

**I've seen Marvel using the transformation lighting bolt to attack his opponents, so Black Adam can used it too, right?**

**I know Black Adam's Powers comes from Egyptian Gods, but I don't know who is the one that gives him the transformation bolt (review if someone knows)**

**Vegito does not have weakness to magic, like Superman. Just that magic can injure him, faster than a normal attack. Mind spells or transformation curses don't work on him.**

**Vegito hates 'magic', but only when used against him in an unfair way to fight (You think I would make him date a sorceress when he hates magic?)**

**The hooded figure will show himself later on, along with his master plan.**

* * *

**It seems we have a winner! Though we all knew who would win, of course. But what will Vegito do next? And if he does something, will he be 'helping' the mysterious creäture? See next Chapter.**


	11. Cosmic Expedition

**The Dragon's Quest**

**Great, chapter 11 is ready! Sorry if it's too long. I wanted to make this, a two-part chapter, but I left it this way.**

**My next chapters may take a while. I'm going to start school again, so I won't update as fast as before. Sorry if you're upset, but that's my life.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Cosmic Expedition**

For the next two days, the entire League only talked about Vegito's victory over Black Adam. Flash and Marvel made sure that every member knew about it, with explicit detail on every attack Vegito landed, especially the Final Kamehameha, which blasted Adam out of existence. Of course, many members saw Vegito's fight with Darkseid, so what he did to Adam was not new, but still awesome. The leaguers had never heard of someone so powerful that could blast someone like Adam, into ashes.

Wherever Vegito was, almost ten leaguers were following him, looking and admiring him, especially the two blonde girls he had already seen. Both Supergirl and Stargirl were the founding members of 'Vegito's Fan Club'. Though Vegito didn't know if that was true, a great opportunity came to him. With almost every member following him, he decided to introduced himself.

After one day, he had already known Green Arrow, the Archer of the League, and his girlfriend Black Canary, a blonde woman with a Sonic ability that she called, 'Canary Cry'. He also met again Hawkgirl, also called Shayera Hal. When he first met her, she was wearing her armor, but now, she wasn't wearing it, showing her beautiful face and long red hair. They really got along, though the Saiyan was always cautious with her spiky mace. For what the Thanagarian woman said, her mace was made to disrupt arcane and mystic energy, so Vegito would not like to see how it was coming down to his head.

He also knew other Green Lantern of the Earth. Hal Jordan, friend of John Stewart. He showed him, that the Lantern's Powers came from their rings. With them, the Lanterns were able to create any energy constructs they could think about, using the green energy of willpower. He showed it to the Saiyan, by creating a green sword. Though Vegito was amazed, that wasn't something new to him. In Fact, he could also create those stuff, with his own energy! Concentrating his own energy, he created a yellow sword, equal to the one that Hal made. Vegito made his sword to move towards the Lantern. Hal instantly used his own sword to stop the other, but once they touched, the green sword broke in pieces, and Hal fall to his knees, tired. Vegito disappeared his own sword, worried for the Lantern. Hal explained the Saiyan, that yellow was the color of fear, The green lantern's weakness. That's why Vegito's sword beat him.

Vegito already knew Supergirl and Stargirl, but they also introduced him to Power Girl, a White outfitted woman, with a great endowed bosom. A GREAT endowment. Vegito amazingly, didn't stare to her like almost every man did. As a warrior, his stares were directed to something more of a fight and something like that. Of course he liked women, though not specifically, the best 'gifted' one. The fact Vegito didn't stare, only make her more interested on him. They started talking, and for what Power Girl told him, her name was Kara Zor-L and she would be Supergirl, though from another universe. That information amazed Vegito. "_How many universes are?_" he thought.

He also saw again Captain Marvel, who seem now like a member of Vegito's Club. Using his undetected mind reading, Vegito found out why he acted like a child: he WAS a child. His secret identity was Billy Batson, a fourteen year old boy. How a normal kid transformed into a magical being, as strong as Black Adam, was really staggering. He asked Marvel how he had obtained his Powers. Billy happily started saying that the wizard SHAZAM, choose him to wield the magical power of six Greek gods to help the people. Captain also explained that Adam was his predecessor, a corrupted version by six Egyptians Gods. Now Vegito understood why Adam's magic left bruises on him: facing the Magic of Gods is something that the Saiyan didn't do with the wizards he fought in his universe.

He didn't see the other founding members, with the exception of Flash and J'onn. They were on missions. But he met someone else. Captain Nathaniel Adam, aka Captain Atom, a tall man, covered by silver alien skin, called Dilustel. Vegito felt his power, and got really amazed. If he was right, Captain Atom was the strongest heroe on the League. Superman's Power were lower than the Saiyan, meaning he didn't need to transform to beat him. Captain Marvel, who was a magical being, could push the Saiyan to transform, so Vegito would easily beat him. But this Adam was stronger, and was not using magic. This guy could force him to transform directly into Super Saiyan, just to fight evenly to him.

But he hadn't seen… the woman. Where was she? Maybe she was ignoring him. Maybe thanks to her friends on the League, she may know how to avoid meeting him. Vegito was going insane. What did that woman had? She surely was pretty, and her body was nothing bad at all. But where was she? Did she had a boyfriend or something? What was her name? Who was she? Those questions were running on Vegito's mind, almost every hour. He normally trained to clear his mind, out of that subject. But Vegito had another trouble.

The second day after reducing Adam into nothing, the six founding members gathered in the Hall of Justice, to talk to Vegito about his 'heroic' act against the Black Marvel. As the others were not at the time of the fight, they only knew what Flash, J'onn and Marvel said. Batman was with his evil glare, as always. Clark and Diana seemed worried. Flash looked impatient, and J'onn remained with his neutral face. The Green Lantern John was back in the team. He heard Flash's story, really surprised. What he did to Adam, though incorrect, it was awesome!

The heroes were waiting for Vegito to arrive. They sent Hawkgirl to look for him, some minutes ago. And she arrived, blushed. Behind her, Vegito was coming, his upper body totally clotheless, though still with his gloves. His body had little bruises, meaning that he had trained.

"Thanks, Hawkgirl" Vegito said to Hawkgirl. Shayera left, still blushed and looking to the Lantern John. The Saiyan sat and saw that the Lantern was looking to him, with very angry eyes. Another man who fell for a woman!

"So, why did you call me?" Vegito asked impatient, with his arms folded on his chest.

"We want to talk to you, about what you did to Adam." Superman said. Vegito looked confused.

"What do I have to say? We fought and now he's gone. End of story." Vegito simply said. Batman was looking to him with his bat glare.

"Exactly" Batman said on his deep tone. The Saiyan looked to him annoyed.

"Something to say, little bat?" he asked to Batman, joking. Flash was going to laugh, but John hit the speedster's ribs under the table.

"You shouldn't have done that." Batman said with his deep tone. "The Justice League does not kill villains. We questioned them or we locked them. But we never kill."

"You are kidding, right?" Vegito asked surprised to every heroe. "You actually never did that?" No heroe replied.

"The League has never needed to do that. But now, you are making us to look like murderers to the entire planet." Batman said in his angry tone. Vegito looked back, angry too.

"Don't bother me batty. I did what I had to do. I stopped the destruction that Adam would have done, not only to the city, but also to the planet." Vegito said, standing up. "I think that instead of nagging me, you should be thanking me for saving the planet!"

Batman also stood up, though his bat glare was not working against an angry, tall, muscular, half-naked Saiyan. The other heroes were staring to them, not knowing what to do. Martian, of course, immutable as always.

"Even if you saved the planet, you are showing us like assassins, when we are the heroes of the Earth!" Batman said angry.

"Then how do you expect to be heroes, when you don't make the right decisions for the Earth!?" Vegito asked, almost shouting. "How can you let your enemies to run away, when they could easily kill those you know in a second!?"

"Maybe in your universe, the only think you could do, was to kill your enemies. But here, you can't just walk in, and destroy whoever you want!" Batman said angry, almost shouting on Vegito's level. Vegito was looking murderous.

"I don't expect you to understand me, batty. You surely never needed to kill someone to keep yourself and those you cared alive, right?" Vegito declared. Batman was boiling inside. Those words were making flashbacks to come to his mind: the lost of his parents, murdered in front of him, when he was just a child. The death of Jason, at the hands of the Joker, a boy he considered like his own son.

"And yet, what good came by killing your enemies?" Batman asked, surprising everyone. "Even with your Powers, you still lost everything, like many of us."

Suddenly, wind gusts appeared on the room. The sudden wind, made Flash and the Lantern to fall of their chairs. Diana and Clark, stood up, covering their eyes from the wind. Batman also covered his eyes, and was barely able to withstand the sudden power. Vegito was emanating it with his power, which meant something: the Super Saiyan.

Vegito's eyes were looking murderous to Batman. The memory of his failure was still fresh in his mind, angering him every time he think about it. The Saiyan's black eyes were turning green, but they also turned a bit blue. Also lightning appeared around him, landing on the nearest thing they had, leaving a big burnt. His hair had not turned gold, yet. But suddenly, he reduced his power. His eyes were again black, and lightnings stopped coming out. Vegito calmed down. He had almost ascended to the second level, and would have surely destroyed the room with his power! He was still looking murderous to the Dark Knight.

"Fine. If you all want me to leave, then I'll do!" Vegito said to everyone. He started walking to the door, not turning back at all.

"Vegito, Wait!" Superman said, trying to stop the angry Saiyan. But he didn't turn back. He just left.

The six founding members remained silent for some minutes, not knowing what to do next. Until Flash walked to the door.

"Where are you going, now?" asked Batman, though he already knew the answer.

"I'm gonna try to fix your mistake bat." Flash simply said, before walking through the door, looking for his friend.

"I hope you are happy." Superman said to Batman on a very deep tone. John and Diana looked to him, as did Batman. "You wanted him to leave, and so he did."

"You perfectly know that heroes don't murder people. Even if they are villains." Batman replied. Superman looked to him for some seconds.

"Maybe what he did, WAS wrong. But we should also gave him a second chance." Superman countered. "Even Vegito gave Darkseid a second chance."

"Yes, a second chance…If Darkseid survived those injuries." Batman said in his obvious tone.

"What do you want to do with Vegito, then?" Superman asked. "You don't know how to send him back to his universe, and some members of the League, would disagree with you that he is evil or that what he did to Adam was wrong. Besides, you can't just contain or lock him. He has no weakness like us. We need someone like him."

"Maybe. But what about Adam's death? How do we know that he won't do it again?" Batman asked.

"He will see that there's more than killing your enemy. He will see it from us, when he sees we trust him." Superman finished, with a very convinced tone. The kriptonian's trust was something that not everyone obtained. He started walking to the door, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Wonder Woman had touched him, with a smile that showed how much she trusted his judgement. Superman smiled, before walking away, followed by Diana.

Some minutes later, John and Batman left for their own ways, and J'onn turned intangible, passing through the floor. He flew, intangible and invisible to the Hangar. There, on Vegito's ship, the door was opened.

* * *

"Look, man. Marvel and I have talked, and we think that what you did to Adam, though really Amazing, it was still wrong." Flash said to Vegito. They were both on the gravity room. Vegito was now fully clothed.

"Both of you didn't seem so angry at me, when I blasted Adam." Vegito countered, confident.

"Well, after such a show, who can't say that you rock?" Wally replied ironically. Vegito didn't talk for some seconds.

"I'm leaving, Flash." Vegito simply said. Flash got surprised.

"What!? Where are you going?" Flash asked unbelieving.

"Some place quiet. I need some time for myself. I just need to think." Vegito said, before starting walking to the computer. Setting it on, he prepared the coördinates for the next galaxy. "We are leaving as soon as you are ready."

Flash was taken back. "We? I'm coming too?" Flash asked disbelieving.

"You said you wanted me to train you. Your chance has come, now." Vegito said, still looking to the computer. Flash's jaw was on the ground.

"But…What about the Earth? Who is gonna take care of the planet?" Flash asked.

"That's the good thing about having two Leagues, right?" Vegito said smiling.

"But…but…" Flash was just mumbling. Vegito walked to Flash, putting one hand on the Speedster's shoulder.

"Wally, we are not leaving for years, just some days. Think about it." Vegito said on a very convincing tone, before teleporting to his bedroom, looking for the jars with beans. Grabbing one, he ate it, and in a second, his Powers returned. Suddenly, Flash jumped down from the top of the ladder.

"I'm in." He said.

"Alright, then. Bring up a mattress." Vegito said. Flash looked confused.

"Mattress?" he asked. Vegito looked to him.

"Unless you want to sleep on the floor." Vegito said sarcastically. Flash face palmed himself.

"Right." The speedster said, before running out of the ship. Vegito teleported to the gravity room, when suddenly, Martian phased through the ceiling of the ship. Vegito wasn't surprised.

"I felt your power from the outside. You want something J'onn?" Vegito asked to the green martian.

"I heard your conversation with Flash." The Martian simply said. Vegito was not angry for that.

"I assumed you did. But you can't stop me." Vegito simply said.

"I know I can't. And won't." J'onn said, surprising the Saiyan. He thought the martian would resist or something. "I know you need time to be alone to think about yourself, and to train Flash too." They remained silent for some minutes.

"Thanks, J'onn." Vegito said. The martian had an earpiece in his hands, and threw it to Vegito. He easily catch it, before looking to the Martian.

"I'll call you if we need help. Maybe Batman let you go easily, but me and the others won't. You are a very valuable member, even if Batman doesn't want to admit it." J'onn said, before going intangible, flying again through the ship's roof, passing through it. Martian was flying to the control room, for his normal routine. Vegito smiled. "_It seems I have made a few friends._" He thought. Suddenly, Flash appeared, holding with both hands a one-person mattress. Vegito pointed him, to put it on the bedroom.

"You think I'll need clothes?" Flash asked to Vegito. They were on the gravity room, waiting for the Hangar's door to open. The ship was ready to go.

"I don't think so. Your suit is enough." Vegito said, with his arms folded on his chest. Flash didn't replied, and turned more serious. Then, the door opened, and the ship started flying, out of the hangar. Now in space, the ship started flying at incredible speeds towards the space.

* * *

On the Hangar, in the shadows, a figure saw how the ship left the tower. He concentrated, making a mental bond.

"_My lord, can you hear me?_" the figure asked. Some minutes passed before a high-pitched voice replied.

"_Perfectly. What's the situation?_" the high-pitched voice asked.

"_The Saiyan has just left in the ship, with the speedster Flash._" The shadowed figure mentally said. "_Shall you go ahead with your plan?_" Some minutes passed, before the response came.

"_No_" the high-pitched voice simply said.

"_What? But the Saiyan is gone!_" the figure said surprised by his master's answer.

"_And we don't know when he will return. Even if he left with his ship, he can teleport back in a second, and ruin everything._" The high-pitched voice said.

"_Then what will you do next?_" the figure in the shadows asked.

"We _wait_" he simply said, though in a tone than said that any objection would mean death. The mental bond broke.

On the outskirts of a big city, a short hooded figure was standing, watching it in silence. It was just ten o'clock at night, and yet the city seemed darker, like if it was midnight. He knew what to do next. Taking advantage of the Saiyan's absence, the figure started walking towards the city, passing by a sign board that showed the name _"Gotham City_".

* * *

_This would be the part where I would have divided my chapter (just for you to know)._

* * *

One week passed, and nobody heard about both Flash and Vegito. Many leaguers have asked the founding members where they were, with no answer. The most annoying, were the three blonde girls, who were Vegito's fan. The two Karas and Courtney were always asking Superman, when they found him on the corridors. The founding members were also shocked to hear of Vegito and Flash disappearance, though martian wasn't. He had told the members about Vegito's plan to train Flash, and at the same time, to think about himself. The heroes could only wait. If they returned, it was up to them.

* * *

Flash and Vegito were moving from one planet to another, looking for something special that only Vegito seemed to knew. The Saiyan started training the speedster with his gravity machine. Just to start, Vegito set the machine at ten times the Earth's gravity. Flash really had a bad time with it. He was barely able to stand, less to run, at his normal Sonic speed. To start, the Saiyan told him to do whatever he did on a normal training session. After hours training, doing all kinds of push-ups and sit-ups, Flash would normally eat one bean. After Wally's physical training, Vegito started to show him complex martial movements. Flash had a bit of a trouble with them, not because he couldn't copy them, but because he now weighted ten times more, he couldn't move so easily. After one training day, Flash would take a shower and go to sleep, turning off the machine. Vegito would stay on the gravity room, where he sat on the floor, on a Buda stance, with both hands cupped together in front of his chest. There he stayed meditating, for some hours, before having a bath and sleeping. Then they would start all over.

After four days in space, and having traveled across two galaxies, Flash was now easily withstanding the ten times gravity. Vegito was really impressed. He turned the gravity up to twenty times, something that make Flash to almost fell to his knees. Vegito instantly laughed, and the speedster laughed too. Every time they train, Flash would always crack a joke, making the Saiyan to laugh. They really grew to understand each other, both joking almost every time. Flash had become the Saiyan's best friend and vice versa.

They have also been talking about their lives. Vegito found that Wally was really, the second Flash, nephew of the first one, called Barry Allen. Five years ago, Wally was the Kid Flash of the Young justice. But during the attack of someone called, Superboy from another universe on Earth, a lot of heroes died. One, was Barry, who sacrificed himself to defeat him, though his sacrifice didn't work, and in the end, Two Supermen beat him; the one that Vegito knew on the League, and the other from the universe Power Girl came. That Superman died in the fight. After Barry's death, Wally took his place as Flash, the fastest man on Earth. That happened two years ago. Now Vegito understood that the League and himself had something in common: almost everyone had lost their families, one way or another.

After three days, Wally was holding the twenty times gravity, more easily, though still with complications. Vegito was really impressed, on how much the speedster progressed. He was going to set the gravity in fifty times, when the computer sound. Vegito run to it, and read what was happening. They were going to land on another planet, though for what the computer was saying, it was bigger than the Earth, and with five hundred times the Earth's gravity!

"Flash, get ready." Vegito ordered. Flash looked confused.

"For what?" the speedster asked.

"We are leaving the ship. Put beans on my sac, and quickly." Vegito ordered, turning off the gravity machine. Flash instantly run to the jars and fulled the little brown bag with almost a hundred beans.

"What are you planning?" Flash asked to Vegito.

"I'm going to capsule the ship. I won't risk to break it in the Entrance through the atmosphere." Vegito said. Suddenly a yellow energy ball started to surround Wally.

"What's happening?" Flash asked, now contained in a sphere, like a hamster. Vegito had encompassed him with his energy.

"Once the ship is capsuled, we'll be on the middle of the vacuüm, and you can't survive on space, right?" Vegito said. Flash nodded, understanding his plan.

Vegito pushed the capsule button, and teleported outside, with Flash still surrounded in energy. In a second, they reappeared in the middle of black nothingness. Flash was still breathing, his energy Shield protecting him from the outside. Vegito was simply waiting, totally unaffected by the fact he was in space. The ship immediately disappeared, leaving a little capsule. Vegito grabbed it, and put it on his trousers' pocket.

Vegito then, created another yellow sphere, now bigger, that started to surround both Vegito and Flash, who still had his Shield. Once the new sphere closed, Flash's sphere disappeared. The new bigger orb, started moving towards the planet, that showed a great blue color of a big mass of water, like the ocean to the Earth. It also had only one green mass of Earth, instead of several, like Earth's continents. The orb started getting closer, both warriors inside.

"You think your energy will hold the Entrance?" Flash asked, to which Vegito looked with a 'are-you-serious' face. Flash simply shrugged. "Sorry, common question."

The sphere entered into the planet's gravity attraction. In minutes, they were coming down at Sonic speeds, though the Shield was withstanding it as nothing. Vegito was looking serious to the planet, not even interested in the sphere that was protecting them. His Shield could hold a planet explosion, and with his Super transformations, the shield's power increased also. To the Saiyan, this Entrance was so easy as blinking. Though The Saiyan didn't need the sphereit to come to the planet, Flash did.

Some minutes passed, before the moment of landing came. Vegito used a bit of his energy to halt his speed, and land peacefully on the ground. The Saiyan looked to the speedster.

"Flash, once this Shield is over, you will feel five hundred times the Earth Gravity." Vegito said, while Flash's eyes widened. "I know you may not resist, but don't worry. We'll now use this planet as a training field, and more."

"Are you ready?" The Saiyan asked. Flash only nodded. The energy surrounding them disappeared, making them to feel the sudden gravity. Vegito was totally unaffected, but Flash fall to his knees.

"Crap!" Flash cursed. Vegito gave a small smile, while looking all around. They have landed on a big green field, full of grass, a little hot breeze moving the little plants. The temperature was of eighty degrees, at the most. There were green forests surrounding the field. The trees were almost fifty feet tall, though there were others taller, of almost sixty feet tall. On the horizon, some mountains could be seen. Looking up in the sky, a bright yellow energy blinded temporary the Saiyan. The planet also had a yellow Sun, like Earth.

Vegito concentrated and felt his surroundings. No energy could be felt. It seemed that the planet, though full of vegetation, didn't have any life on it. The Saiyan turned his head, looking to the speedster. Flash was barely standing on his feet, hard breathing and sweating.

"Man, I hope your training works!" Flash said, still hard breathing by the gravity.

"Alright Wally, listen. You stay here. I will go and check this planet." Vegito said. Flash only nodded. He could surely not run after Vegito with his normal Sonic speed. Vegito started floating to the sky, before flying East.

After some minutes flying, Vegito arrived in the mountains. The Saiyan was looking the snowy mountain peak. The Saiyan started to flew down to the ground, observing every possible detail on the mountain's flanks. He saw some little rivers, made by the ice melting, running down the mountain to its base. Following the river down the mountain, he thought he might find something interesting. And he found it. The mountains, in fact, were not next to each other, forming a straight line, like mountain ranges on Earth, but these, were making a little circle, surrounding a small green valley. If Vegito's math were right, then the valley was barely three hundred yards long, with five hundred yards wide. The little rivers from the mountains, now were mixing together, making one big river, that divided the valley in two. It didn't seem so deep. Both sides of the valley were covered in green grass. It seemed that even when covered by the gigantic mountains, the sunlight was still coming here, as grass was grown.

Vegito flew for a while, surrounding the valley, and upside down the mountains, calculating their height. After almost an hour, Vegito declared that some mountains were just five hundred feet tall. This valley was perfect. It had protection of storms and winds by the giant rocky mountains, and the temperature was of seventy degrees in the shadows, and in the Sunlight, the temperature was of eighty, so it would work. The only remaining thing, was the Beans.

Taking out the little capsuled ship of his pocket, The Saiyan pressed the button, activating it. He threw it to the grass and in a second a big "PUM" was heard. The ship was standing there, motionless. Vegito teleported right into his bedroom, looking for one jar. Holding it by the handle, he teleported outside with it. The Saiyan used a bit more of strength, as the jar was now weighting five hundred times more. Leaving it peacefully in the ground, the Saiyan concentrated again, and teleported.

He appeared again on the green field surrounded by forests, where they first arrived. He looked for Flash. The speedster was trying to do a push-up, though with so much effort, that seemed like if he had a blue whale on his back. His face red, as much as his hair. He had taken of the upper part of his suit, revealing his muscled body. Before Vegito's training, Flash had a natural well buildt body, obtained by years of running at every kinds of speeds. Though now, just a week after starting training, his body had increase in almost two inches of muscles, in every part of his body. Vegito really admired the speedster's determination to never stop.

"Alright Flash, take a break." Vegito said, making Flash to land in the ground, hitting his head first. He hadn't seen the Saiyan appearing. Vegito started laughing. The speedster used all his remaining strength to stand up.

"Hi, man. What did you find?" Flash asked. Vegito stopped laughing.

"I found a perfect place, not just to train, but something else." Vegito said happy, leaning his hand forward. Flash looked confused.

"Grab my hand. We'll teleport to go there." Vegito said. Flash grabbed the Saiyan's hand. Both leaguers disappeared, and in a second, they reappeared in the mountain covered valley.

"So, besides of training, what are we doing here?" Flash asked to the Saiyan.

"We'll use one field for training. And in the other, Senzu Beans will be grown." Vegito simply said. Flash looked startled.

"More? How much do you want to have!?" The Speedster asked shouting.

"When it comes to my hunger, I always need some plan B." Vegito said. Flash stared at him.

"Don't say it loud! The other Beans will here you!" the Speedster joked. Vegito smiled for a second.

"I mean it Wally. I can't just relay on that nothing will happen to the beans of my ship." Vegito declared, on a very serious tone. "This little field, may give enough food for me to live for an entire year or more. I can't let this opportunity to go." Flash put his hand on Vegito's shoulder, though with a big effort.

"Don't worry man. I'll help you." Flash said in his serious tone. Though Flash was the prankster of the League, always making stupid jokes, when he got serious, everybody should be careful. Fighting against the serious Flash, was something that meant that your ass would be kicked at all kinds of speeds.

"Thanks Flash." Vegito said.

"I hope you know we are training." Flash said on his joking tone.

"This will be your training." Vegito replied, in the same humorous tone. Flash looked amazed.

"What?" The speedster asked. He didn't understand.

"Right now, under this gravity, you are not just training your strength and resistance…" Vegito started saying, before smiling broadly. "But also your knowledge in agriculture."

"WHAT?!" Flash asked shouting. Vegito looked to him smiling.

"Who do you think is going to grow the Beans? Me?" The Saiyan asked, looking to Flash surprised. "You are the one that has to train."

"You aren't serious!" Flash said.

"I'm your teacher. I never joke, when it comes to training." Vegito said, before starting flying. After flying up for some seconds, Vegito reached enough height. He looked down to the right side field. Flash was hardly standing next to the White jar, and the ship, a bit far from them, in the right field. On the other side of the river, there was only grass, and a lot of soil, where the Beans will become small trees, that will grow ten beans each.

Concentrating energy on his hand, Vegito charged a little blue ball, that came fast to the ground. The little energy ball immediately set the grass on fire! The fire only took some seconds to expand in the left field, not crossing to the other side, due to the river. Just some seconds after the fire started, Vegito used his power to generate a powerful wind gust, that it turned off the fire. Vegito was now looking to a brown smoking soil. Half of the left field was burnt, and the other half still had grass. The burnt part was only of one hundred and fifty feet long. The Saiyan looked pleased, and flew down, next to Flash.

"I hope you have enjoyed your first lesson." Vegito said funnily. Flash just looked, as stun as before.

"On what? Fire initiation, one 0 one?! Flash asked hysterically, making Vegito to laugh again. The Saiyan stopped laughing some minutes after, now looking a bit more serious. He grabbed Flash's arm and the jar's handle, and flew to the clear brown field.

"Why was that for?" Flash asked.

"Alright. You can start." Vegito simply said. Flash was just starring to him.

"Start what?" Flash asked.

"We have to bury the beans on the ground, if we want them to grow, so you have to start trenching the burned soil." Vegito said, as if it was the easiest thing of Earth.

"What tool am I gonna use? I'm not a green house, if you saw." Flash said funnily, but serious. Vegito smiled for some seconds.

"Well, you have two perfect tools called hands." Vegito said with his smile. Flash's face was hysterical, and was ready to complain, but Vegito lifted his hand to him, signaling to stop.

"This will be a great patience excercise. If you need to learn something, is patience, Wally." Vegito said in a serious tone, that showed he was very serious. Flash just sighed. Complaining would be totally useless.

"Understood Wally? First you dig a little hole on the ground. Then, you put the bean inside the hole, and then you cover it again." Vegito said his plan, looking to the burned field, where Flash would have to bury almost the entire jar of beans. Thank goodness, there were two jars full of beans. The good thing was that each bean, would grown a little tree, from which ten beans could be extracted.

Flash was going to collapse on himself. He had to do that, in half of the field, with all the beans inside the jar!?

"You mean I have to bury the thousand beans you have here, one at the time, on this small burned square?" Flash asked. Vegito was smiling proudly.

"And the league thinks you're slow." Vegito said. Flash just made a fake laugh.

"Alright. You handle the beans. I'll handle your tools." Vegito said, before starting walking away. Flash tried to followed him, though he could barely stand.

"Where are you going now?" Flash asked.

"I've just told you. To bring you the tools." Vegito said, before started flying to the space at Sonic speeds. Flash remained silent for some seconds, and started working. There was nothing to do, so what could he do? He started, digging a little hole, putting the bean inside it, and then covering it again. To Flash, it looked like forever. He had buried almost a hundred beans, with a great effort. He had to grab all the beans he could with his hands, and then bury them, one at the time. Once his beans were buried, he had to run to the jar, grab the beans again and start where he left. That, and the fact he could barely stand on his feet, was really exhausting. Though he had a secret under his sleeve: If he was hungry, he would only eat one bean.

After what seemed hours, a shadow started to cover the valley. Flash looked to the sky, and almost fainted. An asteroid was coming towards him! He immediately dropped the beans and started running. Or tried to run. As soon as he made two steps, he was instantly hurled to the ground by the immense gravity. The speedster looked back to the asteroid, ready to die. But something was odd.

The big metal rock was covered in a yellow energy. And in front of it, there was little blue figure. It was Vegito! He was bringing the asteroid to the planet. Though now that it was close, the big spacial rock didn't seem so big. Just the size of Vegito's ship!

"Why the hell did you bring a meteor to the planet?" Flash asked, when Vegito landed. The meteor was still floating, surrounded by energy.

"I told you. I brought the most important tool." Vegito said, looking to the big asteroid. Flash was going to complain, but Vegito suddenly started floating towards the big rock. Moving his right hand to his left side, Vegito clutched his fingers together. In a second, Vegito's right hand was covered by orange energy, that was shaping into something. A sword. A fifty feet long energy sword, that was coming from the Saiyan's hand. In a fast movement, Vegito swung up his sword, cutting through the asteroid, into a small and big part. That sword had cut the spacial rock as if it was nothing. That energy sword could cut anything. Even Adam would have been cut in two.

Now with the asteroid cut in two, Vegito surrounded both parts of it. The Saiyan concentrated the energy on the bigger part and moved it, up in the space. Now that part of the asteroid, would orbite the planet, as the Moon does on Earth.

With the small part surrounded in energy, Vegito concentrated even more. Suddenly, the small part of the meteor, of just ten feet long, started to melt. Vegito's energy, was melting through the iron and rock so easily, that it seemed like if he had the heat of the Sun. In seconds, the once metal and rocky meteor was now a shapeless grey juice.

Concentrating again, Vegito started to shape it with his energy. The melted rock started to form a cylindrical form, of only two feet tall, and a feet wide. After some seconds, in front of Vegito and Flash, still surrounded by the yellow energy, lied a space...bucket.

"A bucket?" Flash asked.

"Of course. How are you going to irrigate the beans? I don't have any hoses in my ship." Vegito said funnily.

"But why a meteor?" Flash asked. Vegito took his time to answer.

"Because meteors are composed of heavier materials than normal things on Earth. Plus this gravity, it will be the perfect weightlifting you need." Vegito said smiling. "Of course, you'll water the beans, once you have buried them all." Flash was just speechless. The Saiyan was serious about this.

"Alright Flash. Finished burying the beans, while I bring the wood." Vegito said, before flying away at sonic speeds. Flash just kept going with his 'training'. After some minutes, and almost a hundred beans buried, Vegito flew down from the sky. Behind him, a lot of firewood was surrounded by the yellow energy. Vegito landed the trunks on the ground, near his ship.

"So Flash, how are you doing?" Vegito asked to the speedster.

"I honestly, don't know." Flash simply said, sweating heavily. He had buried almost two hundred beans, and yet they weren't over. Vegito wasn't angry or nothing.

"Well, keep going then." He simply said, before flying next to his ship. There, he sat on the grassy soil and felt asleep. Flash only could do one thing: keep working. For what seemed hours, Flash kept burying the beans, always with the high gravity affecting him. Even after eating beans if he was hungry, the speedster just never ended burying them. He had walked the hundred and fifty yards from where he started, reaching the limit between the grassless soil, and the grassful soil. The yellow sun just never left, as if there was no night in the planet.

Hours passed by, and Flash at last, finished burying all the beans in the burnt soiled square. At last, Flash had ended. With one bean covering half-inch of ground, Flash knew he had buried the thousands beans of the jars. Walking hardly back to the jar, he sat on the grassless soil, and rested his back on the big white jar. There he slept.

Some hours passed by, and both warriors were sleeping peacefully. But suddenly, a little wind started to flow. That little wind moved Flash's head, making him to fall, head on, into the ground. The impact, made Flash to wake up. His face was now covered by the brown earth. Vegito also woke up by the sudden hit. Flying to the speedster, the Saiyan looked to him, before falling to the ground, laughing.

"It's not funny." Flash said angry, trying to move to the river. Vegito stopped laughing, and stood up. With his left hand, the Saiyan pointed the bucket, that was now dried. The bucket got into the water, carrying inside of it, almost three gallons of mountain water. Flash's eyes were covered in dirt, so he couldn't see what Vegito was doing. With a sudden front move of the Saiyan's hand, the bucket released all its water, right into Flash's face.

The speedster was instantly feeling the water, on every part of his body. Using his hands, he cleaned the dirt of his face. As the temperature was of eighty degrees, the water was not at a freezing point.

"Thanks." Flash said to the Saiyan, his body wet. Vegito only nodded.

"I see that you ended burying the beans, right?" Vegito said, while looking to the trenched soil, where Flash had buried all the beans. Flash smiled happily. The Saiyan walked to the jar and saw that inside were only a few left beans. Almost a hundred or a bit more. But that didn't matter. With the beans Flash buried, it would be enough for only God knows how long.

"Alright Wally. I think it's time for your last lesson." Vegito said. The Saiyan started to fly up in the sky. Looking into the horizon, he saw how the sun was starting to set. The perfect time!

"Let's go Wally." Vegito said, grabbing Flash's arm with his right hand and the jar's handle with his left hand, the Saiyan started flying. They landed next to the ship. Flash landed with a big thud, but Vegito landed peacefully with the jar. The Saiyan walked to the firewood he had brought, and grabbed a few of them. Moving away, He left them on the ground, pointing them with his finger. Suddenly, a small blue energy beam came out, setting the wood on fire. The Saiyan moved again, towards the remaining firewood, and grabbed a twig. He threw it to Flash and landed next to the speedster.

"Make a small pile of dead herbs and set it on fire." Vegito simply said. Moving next to his fire, he sat on his meditational stance.

"What am I? A boy scout?" Flash asked, holding the little kindling with his hand.

"Then how are you going to start the fire, once I'm gone?" Vegito said, still meditating. Flash's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait, what did you say?" Flash asked, trying to stand on his feet. He then moved to Vegito, though with great effort.

"That I'm leaving. You'll have to stay here, growing the beans." Vegito simply said.

"You aren't serious, right?" Flash asked. The blue dressed concentrated Saiyan took some minutes to answer.

"You said that you would help me, Wally. Then you'll have to do, as you said." Vegito said.

"But, when are you leaving?" the speedster asked.

"Tomorrow" Vegito said. Flash's jaw dropped.

"Tomorrow? You'll leave me here, without any food and nothing!?" Flash said hysterically. Vegito was not moved by that comment.

"You still had the Senzu beans on the brown sac, remember?" The Saiyan said, still meditating. "They will be enough for you to live, almost a month or more. Besides, the jar you had worked with, still has beans. You can eat them. But don't break the jar." Flash was surprised. This guy had planned everything!

Flash started looking in the ground, for any death grass. After some minutes, He had gathered a few of them. Putting the twig on the dead grass, he started to rub the wood with the tinder. To a normal person, it would take a while to set the fire, because the wood had to be rubbed at a great speed. But not for nothing, Flash was the fastest man of Earth. He could vibrate his body at amazing speeds. And that's what he needed now. Moving his hands at great speeds, the friction between the wood and the dead grass, cause an instant spark, that set the tinder on fire. He did it! Even with the great gravity, that stopped most of his moves, moving his hands was just a piece of cake.

"I did it!" Flash said happily, while putting some woods over the new fire. Vegito turned his head back, still in his meditational stance. He smiled. That speedster was really something special!

* * *

After some hours, the sun had finally set, revealing the full of stars, night sky. The two fires were the only things, lighting the place. Both Vegito and Flash were lying on the ground, looking to the infinite stars, that they hadn't seen before.

"So Vegito. Where are you going now?" Flash asked.

"What do you mean where I'm going? To Earth of course." Vegito said, surprised.

"And what will you say if they ask about me?" Flash asked again.

"The truth. That you are training in another planet." Vegito responded.

"Yeah. I'm sure they'll believe you." Flash said sarcastically. They remained silent for some minutes.

"Another question." Flash said.

"What?" Vegito asked.

"For how long you think I have to stay here?" Flash asked.

"A month or more." Vegito said. Flash's eyes widened.

"A month?" the Speedster asked surprised.

"Yes. That's the time it takes the beans to grow." Vegito said, still looking to the night sky. "But don't worry. Once the beans are ready, I'll come to get you back to Earth, more powerful than before. Remember you will be here, training everyday." That speech made Flash to smile. Though he would be alone, his power would surely increase.

"One last question." Flash said. Vegito just rolled his eyes. Though he was patient, he had a limit.

"What now, Wally?" The Saiyan asked.

"You think this planet has a name?" Flash asked interested. Vegito looked confused for some seconds. But he realised how he should name it.

"It has a name." Vegito said determined. "New Hope."

"New Hope? Why?" Flash asked, confused.

"In my universe, I had a planet where I grew the Senzu beans you saw in the jars. I called it Hope, for it was my only 'hope' of not starving to death." Vegito said. "This new planet reminds me of it." Flash didn't replied. New Hope seemed like a good name.

Suddenly, Vegito felt something tingling on his pocket. It was the earpiece that J'onn gave him.

"J'onn, is it you?" Vegito said, putting the earpiece on his right ear. Flash tried to look, but the gravity still affected him.

"Yes, it's me." The martian voice came from the other side. "We have a situation on Earth, and no one else is available. So I call you."

"What's the problem?" Vegito asked worried.

"Come to the base and I'll explain you." J'onn said.

"Alright. I'm on my way." Vegito said with his confident tone. The communication ended. Vegito instantly stood up.

"Flash, listen to me." Vegito said to the speedster. "I have to head back to Earth now." Flash was going to say something, but Vegito stopped him.

"Don't talk and listen." Vegito said in his ordering tone. "First, you have to keep the beans wet. Water them at sunrise and sunset. You still have beans, so you have food. And train a lot, Wally." Vegito finished his plan. Flash understood and nodded. Now it was time to be on his own. Heroes sometimes have to be alone, and now Flash needed that.

Vegito teleported inside the ship, and pressed the capsule button, before teleporting out. A big "PUM" was heard, and the ship capsuled. Vegito grabbed it, while it was falling. He put it on his pocket and looked to Flash.

"Good bye, my friend." Vegito said, putting his two fingers on his forehead and teleported.

* * *

In a microsecond, he reappeared in the middle of the technological Watchtower. He was in the control room, no longer feeling the gravity pressure. A green face was looking to him.

"Hi J'onn. What's the problem?" Vegito said, moving towards the computer, ready for his new fight.

"There's a big fire in San Francisco, and we need help evacuating." J'onn said. Vegito looked bored.

"That's all?" Vegito asked. The Martian looked to him.

"We need someone who helps rescuing people. We have a member there, helping to end the fire, but she can't handle it on her own." The martian said. Vegito didn't hear the part of 'she'.

"Fine, point me where San Francisco is." Vegito simply said. Martian brought an image of the city. Vegito concentrated and teleported.

An incoming call, reached J'onn's communicator.

"Yes?" J'onn asked.

"So, J'onn. Is help coming or what?" A woman voice asked from the other side.

"Yes, Zatanna. I think that you'll have a lot of help." J'onn said with a little smile.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 10:**

**I think Vegito can look at Power Girl without staring her breasts. He is a warrior. Even if he's a man, he knows how to control himself.**

**I made Vegito, able to create energy constructs with his energy. In fact, Goku created the Destructo Disk, what counts as an energy construct.**

**I think Captain Atom is easily the strongest leaguer, not counting Vegito. He has access to the Quantum Field, and can use any kind of energy, not just for shooting, but also to increase his powers on a level beyond those like Superman or Captain Marvel. Of course, that means that Vegito has to transform to beat him. **

**Before anyone asks, I know Captain Atom can absorb energy, a fact that would make Vegito's fight a bit harder, but even Atom has his absorbtion limits.**

**Maybe I made Vegito's reaction to Batman's comment, very dramatic. I know that a simple comment can't make a Saiyan to leave, bu well, it's my story. **

**The shadowed figure in the Hangar wasn't Batman, just for you to know.**

**During the five years between Young Justice and Invasion, Superboy Prime attacked the Earth, killing a lot of heroes. One was Barry Allen, the first Flash. That's why Wally, became the Flash.**

**Wally was dating Artemis during Young Justice. But once he became Flash, they broke up.**

**The planet and everything on it, aren't DC. It was something I just invented.**

**The planet 'New Hope' will be the training field for Vegito's next students (Don't ask who they are).**

**I don't know if from the normal beans, can grow a plant. I just make that up.**

**I changed the Beans' growth, so it would take a month for them to grow. I know their grows takes a year, but If Vegito had waited for an entire year, he would have starved.**

**Vegito's meteor bucket was also something I just made up.**

**Vegito left Flash alone, the same way Piccolo left Gohan alone, during the Saiyan Saga.**

* * *

**It seems Vegito has gone through a lot of stuffs in this week. And it's just getting started! Vegito will find a very familiar help in this fire. See Next Chapter.**


	12. The First Date

**The Dragon's Quest**

**Hi guys, I'm back with a new friend, Chapter 12! Sorry if it took me so long. I think this chapter has some strong language (But remember that I don't yet know English in full, so I don't exactly know, which words are 'strong') Review me, if I have to change my story's rating, due to my words.**

**Copyright: **Read earlier chapters.

**Let's roll!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The First Date**

Teleporting faster than light, Vegito moved from the peaceful Watchtower, to appear, literally, in the middle of Hell! He had seen Chicago when he fought Adam, but now, this city was ten times worse. Every building and house was on fire! Gigantic flames were coming from them, burning everything on their ways.

Vegito looked down to the street, unaffected by the heat. There, on the burning concrete, were burnt corpses of people and animals, lying on weird stances, their bodies totally carbonized.

Vegito felt energy on the burned city. They were still people inside the buildings!

Concentrating on them, he used his Instant Transmission to appeared with them. He was instantly moved inside a bedroom, totally on fire. Two people, older than sixty years old, were in the ground unconscious, though still alive. The fire didn't get them, yet. Moving at great speed, Vegito run to both unconscious people, easily lifting them, one with each hand. Concentrating again, he used his Instant Movement to teleport outside. Now, out of the smoking building, Vegito used his energy sensing again. If this city had been evacuated, then there had to be ambulances or something, to take care of injured people.

He suddenly felt a great concentration of people, many of them with low power signal. That was his place!

Using again the Instant Transmission, he appeared in the middle of a field. It seemed it was midnight on the fiery city, as the sky was showing a full of stars sky, that contrasted perfectly with the hellish fire. The field was in the city's outskirts, so the fiery city could be seen. Running with both people to the tent, he saw inside a lot of injured people, either with burns or cuts. Some even had lost their limbs! But Vegito wasn't affected by the sudden appearance of blood or missing limbs. Saiyans had fought countless battles, experiencing all kinds of terrible views of dying people, totally unaffected by them. And Vegito was not the exception. People were resting in simple green beds, enough to treat their injuries.

Some still conscious people, were warned about the appearance of the Saiyan, carrying two people. Some recognized him, as the one who defeated Darkseid. A white dressed woman, run to the Saiyan. Vegito put the two people, peacefully on the ground. The woman kneeled near them, grabbing their wrists, feeling their heart beats.

"They are unconscious. Don't worry." Vegito said to the woman. "I'll be bringing more, so I need you and your doctor friends to be ready." Vegito's voice sounded in a commanding order, worthy of a military leader. The woman looked to him, and nodded. Vegito concentrated again, and used his Instant Movement again, to reappear in Hell.

Concentrating in other energy, Vegito teleported inside another building. The fire was really intense. It was certainly of almost a thousand degrees! But to Vegito, it meant nothing. No heat could hurt him. Even the Sun would be having problems with that. Moving at incredible speeds to the two unconscious people, he grabbed both of them. Feeling more energy on the superior floors, he surrounded himself and the people in an energy ball. Not that he needed the shield, but the people did. Now surrounded by the yellow orb, Vegito flew up. His energy was not just a shield for the injured people, but it was also a good way to break through the floors of concrete. Vegito's shield could do more than that, if the Saiyan wanted. Breaking through the upper floor, Vegito moved towards the rest of the unconscious people. Concentrating on them, the three people were surrounded by a yellow energy. They started floating towards Vegito's shield. The yellow sphere disappeared for some seconds, before coming again, now surrounding five people and the Saiyan. Concentrating again, Vegito teleported outside the tent.

In a second, Vegito's sphere appeared in front of the tent. Removing the shield, The unconscious people landed peacefully on the grassed ground. The yellow energy was seen by the doctors. In moments, almost three doctors, along with three paramedics came, taking the injured people inside. Vegito concentrated again. He had a lot of job yet to do!

* * *

Unknown to Vegito, a figure was hidden in the firery city. He was in the middle of the fire, totally unscathed by it. His plan had worked perfectly. He had expected someone like Superman or Marvel to come. But, the Saiyan had come, a much more worthy trophy! The only thing he had to do, was to wait. But waiting, made him hungry.

* * *

Almost two hours passed by, and Vegito rescued easily a hundred people. He had no injuries at all, though his Gi had a few burns. But the fire just never stopped. Where was the 'other member' that J'onn had talk about? That 'help' was not ending the fire at all. Suddenly from the city, a building came down. It happened so fast, that even Vegito didn't see it. If there was someone alive inside, now it was certainly dead, covered by tons of smoking rubble. Vegito had to end this fast. If fire was not going of, the least he could do, was to save the people.

Concentrating again, he teleported next to another fiery building. The Saiyan felt the energy of people inside. But before going inside, the building behind him exploded. Explosions were something common with fires in cities, mostly were produced by a gas leak. Vegito turned back to see how the building exploded, but there was something more. The Saiyan had covered his face, from the sudden burning ashes on the air, so he couldn't see it. A black 'thing' was moving towards him at a great speed. It was inside the building at the moment of explosion, so it was blasted out. Though it wasn't an object, it was a person. Most specific, a woman.

* * *

_(Some seconds before)_

_A black clad woman was standing on a yellow circle. Her body was surrounded by a blue sphere, that protected her from the outstanding heat. Her hands were glowing blue, as she pointed them to the unconscious people._

"_**Tropelet meht erehwemos efas!**__"She said. The unconscious people, suddenly, disappeared, reappearing inside the medical tent, outside the city. The sorceress had saved almost a hundred people. But something wasn't right._

_Where was the help J'onn said that would come? Her thoughts were so concentrated, that she didn't react fast enough. The room where she was, exploded. Her shield was only strong enough to protect her from the flames, but not from concussive forces, like explosions. Though the shield hold most of the power, she was thrown out of the building at great speed. She was semiconscious, when she hit something as hard as reinforced steel._

* * *

The semiconscious woman impacted Vegito's guts, leaving the Saiyan breathless. That sudden impact was something he hadn't seen coming. The Saiyan felt to the ground on his back, with the semiconscious woman resting peacefully on his chest. The black clad woman looked up, rubbing her head by the impact. Vegito also looked to the object that hit him. The Saiyan's black eyes met the woman's blue ones. Both remained speechless.

It was her! The woman. At last, he found her, though not very intentionally, and not in the best place to talk.

"Seriously, How many times you want to crash on me?" Vegito said with a smile. The woman also smiled.

"I think you crashed me, the first time." The woman said. Suddenly another building exploded. Both heroes snapped back to reality, standing up. The woman had burns in her clothes, that were revealing some parts of her skin.

"We can still crash on each other later." Vegito said, losing no time, flying towards the flaming building. But he was so concentrated on that woman, that he didn't saw that one of the building's room exploded. The shokewave sent Vegito away, but something happened.

"**Etaerc na ria noihsuc**!" The woman said, towards Vegito. The Saiyan instantly impacted, against a soft air concentration, that the sorceress created. Vegito regained his consciousness and stared at the woman. Vegito felt the energy of the air at the time of impact. Adam's energy: Magic.

"Thanks" Vegito said to the woman. She only smiled.

"You welcome." The sorceress said, smiling. Introductions could come later.

Vegito started flying to the building and rescued another five people. Meanwhile, the sorceress was saving people from other buildings with her magic. Minutes passed, and both black-haired heroes had saved almost twenty people each. Though both leaguers' minds weren't at the exact place. Both heroes were thinking about each other. Vegito felt really lucky. And so did Zatanna. Very obviously, both a crash on each other, something that both knew.

Vegito knew perfectly women. After both of her wives had died fifty years ago, Vegito had dated easily a thousand women. The story of Hercules' lovers, would be a children's story, compared to all the dates Vegito had. But of course, Vegito only dated woman. And not just those of Earth. As a galactic cop, he knew many interplanetary women, some more beautiful than women on Earth. He gained a lot of experience, not just in 'bed stuff', but also in women reaction. Of course, Zatanna, though she didn't date a thousand men, she had enough relationships, that allowed her to also know perfectly men reaction. And Vegito was just another man, that came from another universe. Not different at all.

* * *

After an hour, almost one in the morning, both heroes met outside the medical tent, both covered in burns on their clothes, though Zatanna had a few burns on her skin. Vegito's skin didn't had any.

"So, you're a magician, right?" Vegito said to her. She looked to him.

"What gave me away?" She said with a little smile. Vegito smirked. Suddenly another building exploded. Both heroes looked how it collapsed. The evacuation was mostly over, but they still had people to save. Grabbing the sorceress' arm, Vegito teleported to the fiery city. Both leaguers appeared in the sky, over the town. Zatanna was holding on Vegito's arms to not fall, though grabbing the Saiyan's muscled arms were making her to blush. Though she knew a lot of men in their physical peak, she didn't remember holding the strongest man ever, this close. Not looking to the Saiyan's face, she materialised a golden circle down her feet. She stepped on it, now floating without Vegito's help.

"I'll save the people. You stay here, ready to set the fire off." Vegito ordered in his commanding voice. Zatanna was looking to him, amazed.

"How do you think I can do that?" the woman replied. Vegito simply looked to her, without believing her.

"You are the magician." Vegito said. "As you wizards say: 'Take the rabbit out of the hat'." The Saiyan said smiling, before flying at a great speed towards the remaining building with people inside. Using his Instant Transmission, he teleported to each one, rescuing them. Though Vegito didn't know that a little burning ash, landed on the back of his Gi. Leaving the people in the tent, he reappeared next to Zatanna, though his back started to get on fire! Vegito was so uninterested on his body, that he didn't feel the fire rising.

"So, what happened?" Vegito asked, once he appeared next to Zatanna. The girl looked to him, her eyes opened wild. The Saiyan was on fire!

"You are on fire!" Zatanna screamed. Vegito just lift his eyebrow, while the flames on his back were expanding.

"Is that your way to ask me out?" Vegito asked ironically. Zatanna shake her head, pointing to him.

"Your clothe is on fire!" Zatanna screamed again. Now, Vegito turned back his head a bit, seeing the fire.

"Oh, sh..." Vegito started to curse. He instantly grabbed his Gi, and with a front move, he ripped out of his body, throwing it to the burn city.

"Crap! I don't how much of them I have left." Vegito said, mourning the lost of his Gi. Though Zatanna was staring to something else: The Saiyan's amazingly well-built and scared body. She again blushed. Vegito looked to her, though with a confused look. What was she looking at?

"Hey, are you there?" Vegito asked, waving his hand, in front of her face. She snapped back in reality, a bit blushed.

"Sorry, I just..." Zatanna started saying, but a sudden explosion shut her. Another building had collapsed.

"Come on, do your stuff." Vegito said to her. She nodded seriously. Zatanna's hands started to glow blue. She lifted them to the sky.

"**ENACIRRUH!"** Zatanna screamed. Her spells were backwards, so Vegito didn't understand what she said. Suddenly, powerful wind gusts started to come. Gigantic clouds, echoing with thunders, appeared in the night sky. Powerful lightnings were released, landing wherever they could. Suddenly, something wet Vegito's nose. The Saiyan looked up in the sky, feeling drops of water, landing on his face. It was raining. Vegito felt that inside that water, there was the same energy he had felt before; magic.

The water landed on the fiery city, starting to set the fire off. For some minutes, the fire started to disappear, and the high temperature decreased. It was working! The wind and the water were ending the fire at great speed. Vegito looked to the woman. She was covered in water, with her wet clothes, tightening to her skin, revealing her amazing body. Her eyes were showing a very serious look. She was fully concentrated on her spell.

The Saiyan started to fly down to the buildings, checking if the fire was over or not. For some minutes, he flew from one building to another. Everything was clear. Vegito teleported in front of Zatanna. Her concentrated eyes looked to him. With a smile, Vegito lifted his thumb to her. She also smiled, before putting her hands down. The storm ended, and the clouds disappeared, returning the black night sky. Both heroes looked down to the city. Smoke was coming from the buildings and the houses.

Both heroes flew down, landing on the still standing street. Both looked around to the smoking debris, smiling. They had saved a lot of people and the entire city too. But now, only one thing was important to Vegito.

"Alright. As the last time you didn't say anything..." Vegito started saying to Zatanna, to which she looked back. "Would you tell me your name?" She smiled. Vegito's memory of her was very vivid.

"I'm Zatanna, Mistress of Magic" The woman said, making a small vow. From her body, Small sparks came out. Vegito lifted his eyebrow, when she ended her vow.

"You know, 'Mistress of Magic' is a very complicated last name." Vegito said humourously. Zatanna giggled by that joke.

"That's just my artist name." Zatanna said. "My name is Zatanna Zatara." Vegito looked surprised. Even that was a weird last name.

"What about you?" the sorceress asked to the Saiyan.

"Oh, I'm Vegito." Vegito simply said. Now Zatanna lifted her eyebrow.

"That's it?" Zatanna asked. "You are not very complicated, are you?" Vegito just folded his arms on his naked scared chest, not insulted at all by that comment.

"Why would I be? If I want something complicate, I would think of Maths." Vegito said, making Zatanna to make a small laugh.

Suddenly, a powerful roar was heard by both heroes. Zatanna made her hands to glow blue, ready to fight. But Vegito started laughing, rubbing the back of his head.

"What's so funny?" the sorceress asked to the laughing Saiyan. He pointed his belly, from where another roar was heard. It seemed Vegito was hungry. Zatanna just rolled her eyes, putting down her hands. Suddenly, Vegito's eyes were shining in happiness.

"Hey, Why don't we go some place to eat?" Vegito asked, happy. For a moment, Zatanna was speechless by that sudden question. Vegito looked around to the burned buildings. "Of course, not in this city. Unless you like carbon meat." That comment made Zatanna to laugh, before she made a little smirk. But Zatanna wasn't a fool. Even if that invitation sounded innocent, she knew Vegito had just asked her out, plainly. But of course, why would she say no? It had been months since she broke up with Constantine. Now in front of Vegito, nothing was making her understand, how had she dated a drunken man, that spent everyday fighting demons, when surely Vegito would fight against Satan himself.

"Maybe, we can." She said, moving to him, getting near. Vegito was smiling inside, as she was getting closer.

But then, steps could be heard. From the smoking street, a figure could be seen, walking towards both leaguers. Vegito felt a weird power coming. It wasn't magic, or something like that. It seemed like a lot of powers at the same time.

"What's that?" Vegito asked, looking to the figure. Zatanna also looked, moving a few steps aways from the Saiyan. As the smoke cleared, a man was walking towards them. Though there was something wrong. There was no skin on his body, or better said, his skin was pink. He was smiling broadly, from one ear to the other, though his smile was full of evil. His body had big pink muscles.

"At last you came." The pink man said to them. Vegito looked to Zatanna.

"Is he talking to you or me?" Vegito asked confused. The woman shrugged. She was also confused.

"You know... When I started the fire, I knew someone would come. But the fact you came, it's just great." The pink man said, smiling even more evilly. Vegito got more cautious.

"Now, it's time for my big meal." The pink man said. That comment made both warriors to turn more serious, getting to their fighting stances. Zatanna's hands started glowing blue, ready to attack. Vegito concentrated, and a golden aura surrounded him. His hair spiked a bit, a turned into a shade of red. His eyes remained black. He knew that this monster was strong, but not enough for him to transform into Super Saiyan. He was going to end this quickly.

Vegito immediately, raised his right hand up, on a stop signal. A white orb appeared.

"BIG BANG ATTACK" Vegito said, releasing the orb, with enough concentrated power to blow up the planet. Not even Superman could stay conscious. The problem was, that was what the creäture wanted. Smiling even more, the creäture received the impact, full force. A giant cloud of smoke was created. After some minutes, the smoke cleared, reviling an unscathed pink creäture. Vegito lowered his hand, amazed. The power of that pink creäture had not reduced a bit. In fact, it had increased.

"What the..." Vegito started saying, before something happened. The creäture moved faster that what a normal human eye could see, towards Vegito. Zatanna couldn't follow that speed. Neither could the stunned Saiyan. The pink monster, now was bear hugging Vegito, though not with a lot of power. Vegito knew he could easily overpowered him, in terms of strength. But then it happened. Vegito started screaming, as his aura begun to fade. As Vegito's energy was going down, the monster's energy was increasing. The Saiyan knew how pain felt, but he didn't think that his life force, was also being pulled out of him.

Zatanna just didn't know what to do. If she attacked, both men would surely die. But if she didn't, the pink would kill Vegito, no mercy at all.

After a minute, the monster left the hug on Vegito. The Saiyan fell to his knees. Though he had lost energy, he still had enough to transform in Super Saiyan, even into the ascended level. However, his anger increased.

"Another, power leech." Vegito said murderous, looking seriously to the pink monster. Vegito knew a lot of those absorbing enemies. Not just for the androids, but also a lot of many threats he had faced, going from one galaxy to the other, as the protector of his universe. But he was sure of something: no one had absorbed that much power, without blowing up.

The monster was now more muscular. From beneath his muscles, golden energy was lighting. The monster was smiling to the Saiyan.

"Well. That's why my name is Parasite." The pink creäture said. His smile increased, as a golden aura sorrounded him. The power had caused some wind gusts, that blinded Zatanna. But Vegito, though kneeled, he wasn't moved back.

"I have to admit it boy. Superman is a simple snack, next to you." Parasite said, with a big evil smile. With a sudden move, he grabbed Vegito by his neck. The Saiyan was totally surprised. After absorbing his power, Parasite had increased his speed, and strength. Now, with the half-naked Saiyan held by his neck, with his left hand, Parasite landed a powerful right fist, that sent the Saiyan towards a still smoking building. Suddenly a voice was heard.

"**Erif Sllab!" **Zatanna enchanted. Two big magical fire balls appeared, each one with twice the size of Zatanna's body. Both fire balls were thrown to Parasite. But instead of being burned, he absorbed the magical orbs to his own. After absorbing both spheres, he smiled to her.

"Well. I already had dinner, but I think I still have room for a magical dessert." Parasite said smiling, moving at incredible speed towards the sorceress. Zatanna had no time for reaction. Parasite immediately grabbed both of Zatanna's hands, starting to absorb her magical powers. Zatanna bent to her knees, the energy lost too much for her to bear. With a sudden move, still grabbing Zatanna's arms with his right hand, he landed a left fist into Zatanna's guts. Her already powerless body, now was bleeding on the inside.

In a nanosecond, Parasite was thrown away by a powerful left fist to his face. Zatanna looked up, and saw the Saiyan, no injury in his body. Vegito helped her to stand, though not so easily.

"So much for our first date, right?" Vegito said funnily. Zatanna just looked to him with a 'are you serious' face. A noise was suddenly heard. Parasite came out of the building he had crashed with, totally unscathed. Vegito moved forward, covering Zatanna with his arm.

"Let me handle him." Vegito said seriously. He knew what to do.

"How exactly?" She asked confused, still weak by her power lost, her hands covering her belly. "He absorbed your energy, if you remember." Vegito only smiled to her.

"Remember that he said, that I was gonna be 'his big meal?'" Vegito said to her. Zatanna nodded, not understanding. "Well... I'm going to be his worst and last indigestion!" Vegito said, powering up to Super Saiyan. His hair turned gold, and his eyes went green. Zatanna was really surprised, but due to her actual weak condition, the sudden power moved her back a few inches, almost making her, to fall to the concrete. Vegito had held back a lot of power from his transformation, so Zatanna wouldn't be injured or something.

Moving faster than Parasite had moved before, Vegito appeared right in front of the pink creäture. But instead of landing an attack, the Saiyan bear hugged him. Zatanna was just speechless. "_Is he stupid or what? He is only going to make parasite stronger_" Zatanna thought.

Vegito suddenly yelled, his aura increasing. Parasite just took advantage. He started absorbing the Super Saiyan energy, at an incredible speed. But after some minutes, Parasite's happy smile, turned into a worried look. His body had bulked up with energy, but even he had a limit. But Vegito wasn't getting weaker. In fact, he was getting stronger.

"You know, I fought once a pink creäture that used the others' energies to become stronger. He also tried to eat me, too." Vegito said, his golden aura still surrounding him. "You know what happened to him?" Vegito asked. Parasite only shake his head, with his worried face, and his body still bulking. In a second, Vegito's aura increased even more, and his muscles bulked up a bit.

"I DESTROYED HIM!" Vegito yelled, releasing a powerful scream, his power making the entire country to tremble. Zatanna was feeling an earthquake, right beneath her feet. Good thing she had sat on the floor to rest, or she would have fallen to the ground. But even if she was in the floor, she wasn't taking her eyes out of Vegito.

For some seconds, The Saiyan's body had bulked up, his hair turned spikier, and lightings started coming out of him. Not just that, but his Super Saiyan green eyes, were now blue. Parasite was in panic. He had already closed the flow of energy into his body, but Vegito was forcing the energy to go into Parasite, now with more energy than before. Parasite was totally unable to stop him. In seconds, Parasite's muscles were reforming, making them to no longer be on their muscular state, but rather on a floppy state. His body was lighting up by golden energy that was shining, beneath his skin.

Vegito powered down to his normal state, staring to the actual parasite. The pink creäture now couldn't move, as his previous muscled body was now the body that a five hundred pounds fat man would have. The monster looked angry to Vegito.

"Fool. With so much energy, my body will explode, taking this city with me." Parasite said. His meal had indigested him. But Vegito only laughed, surprising both Parasite and Zatanna.

"I know you'll explode. That's why I gave you my energy." Vegito said, moving to Parasite. Even now he had given a lot of energy to the pink monster, his strength was still at his peak, meaning he could still move a planet out of its orbit. Easily lifting Parasite, something that made Zatanna to look in awe, he threw the pink creäture to the highest part of the atmosphere. As soon as Vegito saw that Parasite was far enough, he threw a little yellow energy ball, towards him. But as soon as the sphere came near Parasite, it didn't blow him up. Instead, the orb was going to do something else. Vegito was controlling that sphere, the same way a child controls his control airplane. Vegito made the orb, to get inside Parasite. The orb was instantly forced to get inside Parasite. But that little sphere, had enough power to blow up the entire country: the last energy that Parasite's body needed to blow up.

Parasite's body glowed in a blinding white light, as his body was expanding. He started to scream, though nobody heard him. From the burned city, both heroes looked to the sky, where a big white light appeared, followed by an incredible explosion, worthy of any firework. Vegito smiled by that display.

The Saiyan got near Zatanna, helping her to stand again.

"Thanks." Zatanna said. She was still weak. Suddenly, Zatanna put her hand on her belly, with a face that was showing her pain.

"Are you okay?" Vegito asked worried. He hadn't found this woman, just for her to die in a second.

"It seems that my body has not only lost, but it's actually, losing something." Zatanna said, sarcastically. She knew that her body was bleeding on her inside. The fist that Parasite landed was very devastating. Just some minutes, and no hope would be left. Her magical powers allowed her to heal quickly, but as reduced as they were, it would not be fast enough.

Vegito clearly understood what she was saying. But he was smiling. Zatanna just looked to him, disbelieving.

"Why are you so happy?" Zatanna asked, seriously.

"I can help you." Vegito said, looking to her. The sorceress looked amazed. Another ache on her belly happened, making Zatanna to bend again in pain. After the pain left, she looked worried to the Saiyan.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Vegito didn't stop smiling.

"I'm very sure." Vegito said. Zatanna thought for some seconds, before looking to Vegito with an acceptance look. Zatanna raised her left hand, pointing the Saiyan with her index finger.

"But don't expect me to pay you in ANY possible way." Zatanna remarked. Of course, she was just lying. It was very obvious she wanted that man. And of course, that man also wanted her.

Vegito was still smiling. With a sudden move of his arm, the Saiyan was now holding Zatanna in a bridal way. The sorceress blushed.

"Why was that..." Zatanna started saying, but Vegito, along with Zatanna, were instantly teleported to the tower's Hangar.

"...for?" Zatanna finished saying, as soon as she took a glimpse of where she was. She wasn't a stranger to teleportation. Her magic allowed her to teleport too. She also knew the teleportation using the Tower's beam and the Zeta Tubes. But this teleportation was far more faster.

"Can you hold to my neck?" Vegito asked to her. She looked back, surprised.

"What for?" Zatanna asked.

"I need my left arm free, so I can reach my pocket." Vegito said. Zatanna just did that. She grabbed Vegito's neck with both hands. Her face came to close with the Saiyan's face, but she moved to Vegito's right shoulder. The Saiyan, now with his left hand free, he put it on his trouser's pocket, looking for something. In a second he found it. Vegito took out the capsuled ship.

"Is that a medicine?" Zatanna asked, looking to the small capsule.

"No. The medicine is inside it." Vegito said, pushing the press-button. He threw the capsule away, and a big 'BUM' was heard. Now a white ship was in front of both leaguers. Zatanna was looking in awe, thinking what kind of spell had he used to do that. Vegito concentrated again, teleporting inside.

Now, Vegito was holding Zatanna, inside the bedroom of the ship. The Saiyan left her peacefully on the bed.

"I'll bring the medicine." Vegito said. As soon as he finished, Zatanna started screaming in pain. Another ache, though much more painful than before. Vegito moved fast to the white jar, full of beans. As the other was with Flash, he only had this one. Grabbing one, he moved fast to Zatanna. She was now lying in the bed, not moving at all. Vegito had kneeled next to the bed, looking Zatanna in her closed eyes. Vegito felt her power very low, and was fading. She had blacked out.

"Please Zatanna. Don't die on my now!" Vegito said worried, opening the sorceress' mouth, puting the bean inside her mouth. As a natural reflex, Zatanna swallowed the bean. In seconds, her muscles bulked up for a second, her internal organs were totally healed. She opened her eyes, looking straight to the half-naked Saiyan's face. It looked like an angel.

"Am I dead?" She asked. Vegito smiled.

"Far from it, dear wizard." Vegito said, smiling broadly. Zatanna was feeling no pain in her body anymore. She sat on bed, feeling her magical power, bigger than before.

"What happened?" She asked confused. How had she healed so fast? Vegito's right hand started to glow yellow. From the white jar, one bean, surrounded with yellow energy, was moving to Vegito. The Saiyan grabbed it, releasing the yellow energy. He ate it, and in a second, his body recover the energy he had lost, besides of his muscles bulking for a second. Zatanna was looking in awe. Those beans weren't magical. She could feel magical energy, and those beans didn't have any. But whatever they were, worked perfectly. Vegito now sat on the bed, next to Zatanna.

"You were right." Zatanna said to Vegito. The Saiyan looked confused. "So much for our first date."

Vegito smirked, moving near Zatanna. She didn't move back. In fact, she had a little evil smile.

"You just wait for our first anniversary." Vegito said, closing the small gap between them. His lips landed on her own. But the wizard didn't reject him. In fact, she started answering back. For some minutes they stayed that way, not caring for anything else. But after that, Zatanna separated her mouth, now looking for some air.

"I think I told you, that I wasn't going to pay you, in any possible way." Zatanna said, still with her little evil smile. Not that she hadn't enjoyed that. That man was far better than any of her older couples. And that was just a kiss!

Vegito had only smiled for that comment.

"I know. I am paying you back." Vegito said, smiling. Zatanna just looked back, now confused.

"What did you do exactly?" The sorceress asked. "You didn't do anything to me."

"Now that I remember..." Vegito said, closing his eyes, on what seemed like a concentrated look. "I remember that I crashed you." He said, now looking to Zatanna, with a smirk. For some, seconds she looked, surprised. But suddenly, she smiled, jumping to the Saiyan, locking mouthes again.

Thank goodness the ship was sound proof.

* * *

Back on Earth, more specifically, a city. A dark city, covered by a thick fog; the perfect place for anything to happen. A dark city, protected by its own Dark Knight. But at the time, nothing was happening. Some miles away from that town, stood an ancient mansion, with every possible luxury on its inside. But the most delightful thing, was beneath the house, on a secret cave.

There, the most modern earth technology was standing. A big computer, showing information of one of the oldest and most dangerous enemies of Batman. A white-faced and green haired clown, called Joker. Batman had been chasing from him, for the last week, since the mad clown escaped Arkham Asylum. But the one who was looking at it wasn't the same Batman everybody knew. He was fully clothed in his Batman's outfit, but his face, covered by the mask, wasn't revealing his new purple eyes. Behind him, a four feet tall creäture was standing, reading the information about the Joker. The figure was hooded.

"What do you think my lord?" Batman said. The Dark Knight would have never called anyone that way, not in his full mind. A fact, that was happening now, as Bruce's mind was now under someone's control.

"I think it may work." The figure said in his high-pitched tone.

"The problem is, I don't know where the Joker is." The controlled Batman said. But the hooded figure wasn't angry by that information.

"I don't care. If this guy is exactly as the one I saw in Batman's memories, then he will show himself, in a fool attempt to call Batman's attention." The figure said. Though under his hood, his expression turned a bit more serious.

"The Saiyan is back." The creäture said angry. "And the speedster is not on the Earth or in the Tower. Blast it!"

"My lord. Why do you worry about Flash?" Batman asked. "He isn't a very powerful threat."

"FOOL!" The creäture shouted to Batman, making the possessed Dark Knight to regret asking. "I need every heroe on Earth, at the same time."

"Then what will you do?" Batman asked. The creäture thought for some seconds.

"Act" he simply said, while making a mental bond.

Far deep in space, a pink alien, covered in a yellow and black suit was standing. A yellow ring was glowing in his right hand. He suddenly received the mental call.

"_My lord_?" Sinestro asked.

"_Yes, my lantern. It's me_." The hooded figure said. "_How long it will take you and your Corps to reach him_?" the figure asked mentally.

"_The prisoner is contain in one of the farest galaxies of this universe. Far away for any starlight to reach him._" Sinestro started explaining. "_Not just that, but he's all the time guarded by a dozen of Green Lanterns. It will easily take us a month or more to reach him. But freeing him, will not be so easy._" Sinestro finished, worried that his lord would make him pay. For some minutes, there was no answer on the other side.

"_I don't care how long it takes you! Just free him._"The creäture mentally said."_Now that the Saiyan is back I need any distraction to keep him away from my plans._"

"_Alright my lord. I'll gather every Lantern I have, and start my journey, as fast as possible._" Sinestro mentally promised. The hooded figure broke the mental link. His anger was boiling inside. His plans had to wait for another month. He started moving to the cave's exit. Before leaving, he looked back to his controled Batman.

"He mustn't suspect." The creäture said, before flying out. The controled Batman understood. Putting Batman's head resting on the keyboard, he closed his purple eyes, hiding his precense again. Suddenly, Batman rose his head, totally not understanding. He only remember looking information about the Joker, and now this. He thought he had been sleeping.

"I think I need some rest." He mumbled, leaving the cave. He just didn't know, that he was part of a plan, meant to restore an extinguished alien race, borned on Vegito's universe.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 11:**

**When I wrote that Vegito's wives had died fifty years ago, you didn't actually wait for Vegito to have spent fifty years without women, right?**

**I based Parasite on the one from Young Justice.**

**When Vegito first met Parasite, he used the False Super Saiyan (If Goku used it, why wouldn't Vegito?)**

**Vegito only transformed for some seconds into Super Saiyan 2. He didn't unleash all his Super Saiyan 2 power, Just enough to make Parasite explode. It happened the same when Goku fought Yakon, on Babidi's saga.**

**What happened to Parasite, when he absorbed too much energy, was something I invented. I don't know if he could actually explode by 'overeating'.**

* * *

**At last, the strongest Saiyan has found what he had looked for: a date and a fight! But Saiyan's lifes are never easy! See my next chapters.**


	13. The Eclipsed Couple

**The Dragon's Quest**

**YES PEOPLE, I'M BACK!**

**I'm REALLY sorry for taking so long, but my life is my first priority over the story. And been honest, life's not been too kind for me at this time. Just to make the topic short, one of my relatives is ill.**

**Because I know that I have very addicted followers, I'm not going to let you down this time. Because today, I've updated two chapters! Enjoy!**

**Copyright:** Read earlier chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Eclipsed Couple**

It was almost seven o'clock in the morning. The Watchtower's agenda had barely started, and the satellite barely had a dozen of heroes available. Some were just waiting for a mission assignment and others were just walking around, no place to go at all.

The recently arrived Saiyan was one of them.

The blue cladded man-like alien was sitting in the Viewing Port's railing. He had nothing to do, at the time being. He could be training, but that was out of the question. The reason for that? Zatanna. She was still peacefully sleeping inside his bed. Very peacefully, in fact. If Vegito had to be realistic, the sorceress would surely not wake up for an entire day or more. Even holding back, a Saiyan's passion was something hard to withstand. Vegito remembered the old days when he had accidentally breaken Bulma's hips. He started laughing to himself. To Bulma, that day was the worst of her life. To Vegito, however, was the funniest!

Vegito's back was pointing to the sliding entrance, and, as it names implied, someone entered.

"You really think he would say that?" Stargirl asked to the two blonde kriptonians that were walking next to her. "I would just want to tell him to go right straight to..." Courtney's insulting comment was halted when the three girls caught glimpse of a blue outfit in front of them. They knew that blue color very well. When did he came?

"Vegito?" Supergirl asked incredulously. The Saiyan suddenly jumped up, making a backflip, lading peacefully as a leaf. He looked to the to the leaguers, smiling broadly.

"Hi girls. Nice to see you didn't die during the time I was gone." Vegito said joking, giving them a funny smile. The three women were just dumbfounded. They hadn't seen the Saiyan nearly for a week, and in just seconds everything had went north. Or south. It depended on who you were thinking.

"When did you return?" Power Girl asked. Not that she was angry to him, but rather confused.

"Yesterday, midnight." Vegito responded, folding his arms. The three women were not over yet, however. They had one important question to ask. One that the entire League wanted to ask.

"What...?" Courtney started asking, but Vegito stopped her with a hand move.

"If it's about Flash, don't worry. He's fine. You'll see him in no time." Vegito simply said. The girls nodded to their insides. Though they had more questions, they didn't want to test Vegito's patience. They knew that wasn't a good thing, if you still want to live.

"Well, if you excuse me, ladies." Vegito said gallantly, making a small bow with his head. "I have a very important mission to take care off."

"What kind of mission?" Courtney asked, not sounding so trusting. The sudden appearance from Batman made it clear to everyone.

"THAT mission." Vegito said, sighing, before following The Dark Knight, to the War Room. If Vegito needed to explain himself to the League, then he will. Saiyans have never, and will never, be crossed as cowards. Besides, Vegito knew that Supergirl, Stargirl and Power Girl, been the gossipers they were, would spread his word about Flash, so that would save him time in having to explain to everybody.

* * *

Hours later, a sleepy sorceress started to stir inside Vegito's bed. Opening her mouth in a big yawn, she opened her eyes. As soon as she did, the ache run through her body. She tried to move. But she couldn't. Her legs had gone numb. Yet, her subconscious mind was telling her that this wasn't a 'bad' pain. In fact, it was the best pain anyone could have.

Still lying on the bed, the dark-haired sorceress, looked to the marble jar with beans. An idea formed in her mind. If those magical beans helped her once, why not again?

"**EMOC**" she enchanted towards the jar. One of the beans disappeared, reappearing on Zatanna's hand. In seconds she ate it, feeling how her power increased, her energy reestablished.

She moved to the bathroom, now that her legs had finally awaken. She washed her head with cold water on the sink. Even with the Senzu Bean, she still had some aches.

"_Crap, I felt like if a train had run over me... many times._" Zatanna said, making a pause in the middle. She rub her eyes, wondering how much she had slept.

"**EMIT"** Zatanna enchanted, trying to know what time was it. A monochord voice said "Five p.m" That phrase made her opened her eyes in astonishment. She had arrived here at two a.m. So with the right calculation she had slept fifteen hours.

Fifteen hours!? How could she have slept so much!?

Suddenly, a flashback came to her mind. The sorceress closed her eyes, so the images would be more vivid. She saw herself feeling placer beyond measures. Something that had made her mind to go blank. Something big. Warmth was already running from her nether region, and something wet was running on her thigh.

She opened her eyes, coming back to reality. For what she remembered, and she remembered a lot, last night had been a really, 'productive' night.

With a flick of her fingers, her magical attire appeared on her naked body. With another flick of her fingers, she teleported to the Watchtower's kitchen. Zatanna was surprised. Normally spells had to be said backwards, yet now that she had some extra energy, that downside was negated. Maybe it was because of the Senzu Bean. Or maybe it was the fact she felt SO relaxed. She snapped back to reality.

She looked around the kitchen. It was mostly empty, meaning her fellow members were at missions. Yet, someone was inside. When she looked at the only filled table, the well-known Saiyan was there, with ten empty plates on a table. She walked to him, a bit uneasy. Maybe because she didn't know what to say.

"Hi Zatanna_._" Vegito said to her, once she came close enough. He was smiling. Zatanna had woken up sooner that what he had expected. Of course, there was more to Zatanna that what meets the eye.

"Amazing to see you walking again so fast" Vegito said, teasing. Zatanna rolled her eyes, by that joke. Of course, she didn't know if to consider it a joke or a truth.

"I eat one of your beans, just for you to know" Zatanna said, while sitting in an empty chair. Vegito wasn't surprised bt that answer, though.

"So, Can I assume you sleep well?" Vegito said with mirth, looking with his black eyes. She smiled to him, though hardly, as his eyes were burning through her inside.

"Yes, you perfectly know that I did." Zatanna said, trying not to fall for the Saiyan's attempt to flirt with her. Yet why deny it? If what she remembered from last night was right, then no other man could ever be with her.

"Did last night really happened?" Zatanna asked. Maybe what she remembered was just an illusion.

"It did." Vegito answered, looking to her, not eating. Zatanna's eyes snapped. So, if it was true...

"Then it means..." Zatanna started saying, before Vegito finished for her.

"That you can no longer be other men? Yes" Vegito confirmed her theory, smiling to his inside. On his Earth, Saiyans were not only famous for fighting, but for being also, adequate for woman. Very adequate for them.

Zatanna, however, wasn't disheartened by this revelation. Vegito was protective, loving, and, been honest to herself, far more beautiful than all the other 'simple' men she had dated before. Yet, even Vegito could have his flaw. Until been ready, she would not give herself hope, for a non future relationship.

"You want some?" Vegito offered her a plate with soup.

"Thanks" She responded in kind. "Why don't you tell me something about you?"

* * *

Day passed by, and now it was seven o'clock at the Watchtower, and in the city of Tijuana, in Mexico, a not common event was happening: a solar eclipse. Only every ten years can a solar eclipse take place in the same place. People didn't need to look up in the sky to see it though, as the Moon's shadow was covering the entire city and more.

A bit distant from the city, a five feet, seven inches tall hooded woman, was walking inside an abandoned warehouse. She was describing a perfect circle pattern, all around the small room she was in. With a white chalk, she was drawing some lines in the floor. After some minutes, she finished her job, revealing a pentagon on the floor. In the center of the devilish symbol, a big black diamond was standing, ready to start the process.

The woman took off her hood, revealing shoulder length blonde hair, and light blue eyes. They were looking right to the center of the symbol. She couldn't remember how she got it. She only remembered someone had given it to her, totally free. Yet, once she founded the magical properties of this weapon, she didn't care who or what gave it to her.

Now, nothing would get in her way. Limitless magical power, was at the stake here. If everything went as she planned, she would ascend in power, beyond Gods themselves.

Without flinching any muscle, she whispered "The Enchantress"

As she finished saying this words, her body shifted immediately, as magical powers were now running through her. She was now six feet tall, with long black hair that reached her middle back. Her face had a yellow crown, that covered her bone cheeks and forehead, exposing her now dark green eyes. A long green cape was going down her back, attached to her neck, by a red Rubi. Arm gloves covered from her middle biceps to her wrists, exposing her bare hands. A green corset was barely covering her well toned midriff and C breasts, tightening against them. Green skin-tight pants, along with a loose yellow sash, finished her outfit.

The Enchantress sat on the ground, initiating the summoning process. Enchanting incoherent words, magical runs started floating above the black diamond. Power was at her grasp, and she was not going to let it go!

* * *

"Wow." Zatanna said, finishing the soup plate she had eaten for the last hour.

"Well, that's been my life up to this point." Vegito said, finishing his life history, leaving another plate on the already crowded table. More than a hundred dirty plates were on it. "Well, you can't say you don't know me now."

"What about you then?" Vegito asked to her. He didn't read Zatanna's mind for a reason. What kind of couple invades each others privacy?

Zatanna couldn't answer however, as a sudden stinging sensation came to her brain. It suddenly increased by a thousand fold. Pain flare through her brain, as she grabbed her temple, rubbing them to easy the ache. Yet it wasn't leaving. Her face had a big frown as she hunched forward, before falling to her knees.

"Zatanna, are you okay?" Vegito said worried, kneeled next to her. She didn't answer. There was a disrupt in the magical field. A magical alteration was happening, and she knew it. And apparently, a very powerful one. One that involved dark magic.

As if he had felt it too, Vegito closed his eyes, feeling a great magical power coming from Earth. Whatever it was, it had a lot of power.

"Can you feel it too?" Zatanna asked to Vegito. He nodded. Standing back again to her feet, Zatanna grabbed Vegito's hand. They may have not know for too long, but he understood. Both disappeared out of thin air.

* * *

Inside the former empty dark warehouse, now blinding colors of dark red and black were coming out of The Black Heart. Tornado-like winds were making all the objects to fly around the room. Chaos magic was emanating from the black diamond, released in a powerful dark aura style. A serpent-like soul was trapped inside, ready to get out. That soul had magical power. Very powerful magic.

And the Enchantress could feel it. The darkness was going to come to this world. Fire would burn every city. Oceans would drown the landscapes, with wind peeling off the Earth's skin. Nothing would stand against her might, along with her new mate.

Nothing was going to stand against the power of Eclipso!

* * *

As if someone had heard her, two figures materialized in front of her. A tall dark-haired sorceress with a full magical attire, along with a widow peak hair tall man in a blue karate outfit. Both leaguers covered their eyes, by the continuous whirlwind that was happening inside the warehouse. Zatanna looked to the summoner, with half closed eyes. She recognized her almost immediately.

"Enchantress" Zatanna said, disgust running through her voice. Vegito could feel Zatanna's anger as if he was the angry one. Vegito looked to the dark-haired summoner. He silently created a mental bond between both Zatanna and himself.

"_And old friend, I assume?_" Vegito mentally said. Zatanna didn't seem bothered by the sudden mental call. Maybe because of the murderous look she was giving.

"_Far from that_" the backwards speller said. Even mentally, her voice had a lot of hatred.

The summoner rose to her feet, no longer charming. Her lips turned into a full evil smile to the black-haired sorceress.

"I recall meeting you somewhere," She started saying, even with all the chaotic magic around. "Do I know you?"

"You remember Giovanni Zatara?" Zatanna said, her tone becoming angrier with every word. The green cladded woman started rubbing her chin with her left hand, on a pensive look. Her eyes snapped open, realising.

"YOU ARE HIS DAUGHTER?" She said, screaming over the outside noise. Yet, her tone was not of a terrified one. It was full of mirth! Enchantress started laughing, non stopping. That was only making Zatanna angrier, as her blue eyes started shining blue. Even Vegito had to admit it, a normal human being would have already pee its pants by that look.

"And now you've come to extract your revenge?" She said, some minutes after laughing. "Please girl, you're nothing compared to me" She finished saying, and a red magical sphere came out of her hand, flying right to Zatanna. It created a great smoke cloud at impact.

But as the smoke cleared, a blue cladded man was standing in front of Zatanna. Vegito had received the impact head on, and remained unscathed. Zatanna was standing behind him, surprised he had actually received the blast for her. More points on his favor.

"And who would you be?" Enchantress said towards the Saiyan, with a little hint of fear. Nobody could simply withstand magical attacks so easily "Her bodyguard?"

"_A very 'particular' bodyguard_" Zatanna mentally said remarking. Inside, Vegito was smiling by that. His face, however, was showing a very serious expression.

"Let's just say I'm the one who's going to finish you off." Vegito said directly, threatening her. Enchantress wasn't surprised. So many times she had heard that.

"Please" She said bothered. With a flick of her fingers, two rock golems, ten feet tall, appeared behind Vegito. Grabbing the Saiyan by his widow peak, the left golem through Vegito outside through the concrete wall. Both golems followed the Saiyan.

Zatanna looked through the hole her, 'partner' for a lack of better word, had made.

"Now, it's just you and me." Enchantress said, making a full grin, revealing all her white teeth. Zatanna's hands shone blue, as she got into a fighting stance. She was alone, facing a magical user, that killed many magical users before her. A demoniacal entity was coming to this world, ready to engulf ut in flames and her partner was outside fighting only God knows what. She simply sighed. Things could be worse, though.

* * *

Vegito stood up, having crashed against a concrete wall of the building, that stood opposite to the warehouse. He saw the two rock giants running to him. He smiled. Just another day in his life.

* * *

Zatanna rolled right, dodging a red sphere aimed to her chest. Then Enchantress magically appeared flamed arrows that started to shot forward, forcing Zatanna to run to the other side of the room. All of them pass inches from her clothes, either almost turning them on fire or piercing her skin. Zatanna stopped, aiming her blue glowing to her enemy.

"**ERIF SEPOR**" the black-haired sorceress enchanted. Three fiery ropes came out of her blue hands, launching themselves forwards, trying to get around their enchanter's enemy. With a wave of her hand, Enchantress created a blasting wave, that reduced the three ropes to dust.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Enchantress mocked around. Zatanna frowned, showing her teeth in anger. She wasn't as powerful as the empowered witch, but there was always a way to win.

Zatanna's mind dilemma had allowed the green outfitted magical user to create vines, that entangled around Zatanna's limbs. Two vines were keeping her tied up to the floor, not bringing her down to her knees, but neither allowing her to escape. Two other vines were coming from the ceiling, keeping her arms up, pulling dangerously from them. The black-haired magical user tried to escape, but it was futile. The vines were harder than steel. Enchantress had a full smirk, as she walked up to where Zatanna was. A red glow appeared on her hands, and a sword appeared. It was fuming with dark red energy. Zatanna felt the energy on it. One touch with her skin, and she would be done for.

However, those who knew Zatanna, must already know she would not give up so easily. Those that had underestimated her, had paid the price.

"Any last words, before I sent you back with daddy?" Enchantress said, just a few inches away from Zatanna. Giovanni's daughter only looked back, with hatred.

"**ERIF SMRA**" Zatanna enchanted. Her four limbs were instantly engulfed in fire, burning the vines in a second. Enchantress brought her sword down, not having expected that. But Zatanna, now free, backflip out of her sword's path. Yet some black hair strands fall to the ground.

Zatanna went back to her fighting stance, smiling to herself. Her father was right when he had said that she couldn't always relay on her magical powers. Sometimes, going Physical was better. Vegito knew perfectly about that. She shook her head. This wasn't the time for those thoughts to come. She needed to extract her revenge on the green outfitted bastard.

Enchantress only smiled, before catching glimpse of the Dark Heart. The process had continued on its own. She only needed to keep Zatanna busy for some minutes, and the world would be consumed by chaos. With a flick of her fingers, two rock golems appeared behind her, holding her with superhuman strength. In fact, a breaking noise was heard. Zatanna didn't screamed when the two golems broke her biceps bones. Yet, pain still flared through her, clouding her thoughts. Blackening her mind.

"Hold her still," Enchantress ordered, before walking forward, the red fuming sword in her hands.

Zatanna saw her coming. But she would not be done, so easily.

"**EVAW EVISOLPXE REPUS!" **She enchanted. Gathering all her magical power, still contained within her body, Zatanna exploded up in energy. The powerful shockwave destroyed both golems, cracking them to stones, and those stones to dusts. Enchantress crahsed at sonic speeds, passing through a concrete wall.

Zatanna fall to her knees, panting heavily. It was amazing she hadn't blacked out. It was even more amazing she hadn't died, after using almost all the magical power she had.

Enchantress flew back inside the chaotic warehouse. Her eyes were fully red now. Enough playing around for her!

With a swift hand movement, a powerful force pinned Zatanna against a wall, hitting as hard as a train. The black-haired sorceress couldn't retaliate. She almost had no power left. Enchantress flew to her, ready to stabb her guts with the sword. Zatanna closed her eyes. She couldn't stand this. She would die, and she would never be able to avenge her father. Maybe her family was meant to die.

However, even with her eyes closed, Zatanna still saw a blue flashing light.

* * *

Vegito easily jumped back, dodging a sloppy descendant fist from one of the golems. The other golem attacked now, trying to tackle the Saiyan. Yet, Vegito wasn't moved an inch back, at all. With a simple yellow energy sphere, he reduced the golem to simple debris. The still standing rock giant cupped both hands up, launching a descendant blow to the Saiyan. Vegito, however, only rose his right arm up, guarding himself. At the impact, the golem's arms broke, falling to the ground as simple debris. Before the golem had realised what just happened, Vegito fired an air ki wave, that threw the golem, twenty feet up in the sky. Falling at almost the speed of sound, the golem exploded, little rocks exploding everywhere. Some impacted the Saiyan, yet he remained stoic, not affected at all.

Vegito just walked towards the summoning warehouse. Until something grabbed his leg, making him to fall to the concrete. Then, something heavy appeared on his back. In a swift move, Vegito flew up in the sky, to see that a mini golem was holding with all his strength to both of his legs. He also had another mini one on his back. The fused Saiyan looked down to the ground. Instead of finding the little rocky remains of both golems, he could now only see a mini golem, in every exact place a rock had landed.

Spinning around like a tornado, both golems were thrown away, impacting hard with whatever was on their ways. Vegito flew back to the now hundred mini golems, dispatching them with simple blows. Yet, as the remaining debris of them touch the ground, it only took seconds for a mini golem to reappear. In seconds, now two hundred new mini golems, even smaller than the others, appeared on the ground.

They all jumped, using their smaller size and speed that the original golems lacked. They all covered the Saiyan, trying to take him down. Yet, Saiyan weren't so easy to kill. An explosive wave shook the entire block, sending all the golems up in the sky. Vegito's hands went blue when he unleashed a barrage of energy beams to each mini golem. Just like Majin Buu and Cell, he needed to destroy them to dust, so they wouldn't come back.

After looking to his labor, Vegito teleported back to the warehouse. He was feeling Zatanna's energies running low. When he materialised, he saw Zatanna pinned against a wall, with Enchantress raising a red sword, ready to stab the sorceress.

He put his right hand forward, charging a blue energy ball. The Big Bang impacted Enchantress from her right side, pushing her away from Zatanna.

* * *

While both Saiyan and sorceress were fighting to avoid the entire destruction of the Planet, a Dark Knight was running in the shadows of Gotham City. Shadows were his home. His way of living.

He was running secretly, after the lead that would take him to the Joker. The mad clown had been his enemy for years. Though Batman could have taken his life anytime, The Dark Knight wasn't a murderer. He never allowed himself to be reduced to the same plateau as criminals. However, the death of Jason, which came by the Joker's hand, had put Batman against the edge of breaking his oath, each time he met the mad clown.

On this day, though, someone else was looking for the Joker. Someone inside Batman. Someone who had a plan. Someone who wanted revenge, but not against The Joker, but against the last living Saiyan.

* * *

Zatanna opened her eyes with difficulty. She felt her eyes weighted a ton. But in front of her, stood the blue cladded widow peak man who had saved her once. But maybe not this time. She fell forward, passing out. Vegito catched her easily. Taking one bean of his pocket, he put it in Zatanna's mouth, and in instinct, the sorceress ate it. Vegito always remembered to carry some on his pocket, ready for an emergency like this one. Her energy was immediately restored, and her injures healed, even the broken bones. She opened her light blue eyes, to see a pair of black ones, looking back at her.

"How many times do I have to save you?" Vegito said, while helping her to stand back to her feet. Before she could replay, the black diamond expelled its magical energy outwards. The entire warehouse exploded in seconds. Debris and concrete pieces flew up, before starting to fall back to the ground. Fire was now running where the storage building used to stand.

Vegito, however, saw the explosion in time. He created a yellow energy dome shield around himself and Zatanna. The sorceress opened her eyes to see that a yellow dome was covering her and Vegito.

"Comfortable?" The Saiyan said, as he took the shield down. Zatanna, on instinct had hugged Vegito, her top of her head, reaching to Vegito's mouth. She split the hug, a bit blush.

Both heroes looked to the Black Diamond. Its energies had increased, now black lightnings were coming of it, more powerful than those lightnings in an electrical storm. The snake figure inside the crystal was moving relentlessly. Just some minutes before he could be free.

Vegito rose his right hand. Another Big Bang would do the work. Zatanna, however, touched his hand.

"Don't do it!" She said to the Saiyan. As a magical user, and daughter of one of the greatest sorcerers ever, Zatanna was one of the most intelligent sorceress on Earth, with knowledge in almost any magical filed. The Black Heart was one of them. And also the story of Eclipso.

"The Diamond is totally unbreakable, even for you." Zatanna said, looking menacing to the diamond. "Only one thing can destroy it."

"What, exactly?" Vegito asked. This time, the Saiyan prefered the fast way, than the Saiyan's old hitting way. Both heroes heard a cracking noise. The black diamond had a crack running upside down it. The snaky figure inside was grinning.

"Tell me, NOW!" Vegito said, yelling the last time, looking to Zatanna. She looked back, almost paralyzed by what was happening in front of her.

"Sunlight." The black-haired magical user said. Vegito, suddenly looked up in the sky. If it was just seven o'clock, then shouldn't there be Sun? He saw the dark side of the moon, covering the sunlight, creating the perfect enviroment for Eclipso to come.

Vegito understood what he needed to do. Before that, however, he brought Zatanna close to him, landing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Don't wait up for me" He said, before flying up in the sky. Zatanna looked up, as her mate flew to the Moon. Maybe been with him couldn't be so bad.

* * *

It took Vegito ten seconds to reach the Moon's surface. Not affected by the temperature and lack of oxygen, Vegito used his super strength, and started pushing the Moon forward. To Vegito, this was the easiest thing ever. He pushed the Moon for some seconds, before looking back to Earth. He could no longer feel the chaotic energy from the Black Heart.

* * *

Zatanna was looking up in the sky, not realising what ws behind her. From the diamond's crack, a purple mist came out. Its shapeless figure started to slowly move to Zatanna. She, however, spun around to see the thing, moving to her. Her hands shone blue, ready to fight. Maybe she could halt the demon, if only for some seconds.

That was never needed though, as the sunlight reappeared. The misty figure started to shriek, as the sunlight destroyed him. With one last scream, the shapeless purple mist evaporated to nothing, as the Black Heart exploded in million pieces, which were no longer black. They just looked like diamonds.

The air shimmered in front of her, as Vegito teleported. She run to him, hugging him like a crazy woman. Vegito hugged her back, though not using all his strength. Both kissed with passion, as she grabbed herself to the Saiyan's muscled body. He kissed back, as heated as she was. Nothing was going to ruin this moment.

* * *

From beneath the warehouse's debris, the green cladded figure of the Enchantress came out. She had lost a lot of skin, revealing her muscle tissue. The other parts of her body were bruised or covered in cuts. She looked forward, and saw the little couple, kissing with passion. Worst of all, the Black Heart was gone. Power was gone!

"YOU!" She screamed, flying forward to the still kissing couple. Zatanna felt her coming, though.

"**YAS SSERTNAHCNE!" **Zatanna spelled backwards.

"Enchantress" the green outfitted woman said. Just like Captain Marvel, she transformed back to her human self. And all the damage she had received, was now running all over her, now human body.

Zatanna stopped hugging Vegito, to move towards the human enchantress. Zatanna's hands shone blue. Her eyes had cold determination. She didn't need to say the words. She only needed to want it, and her father would be avenged.

"Killing me, will not bring him back, child" June Moon said. Zatanna didn't hear her. Bringing his father back was never what she had wanted.

With a swift right to left move, Zatanna unleashed her power with cold fury. June's throat was immediately cut open, blood oozing from it, non stopping. Her larynx was flooding with her own blood. Her vocal chords had been cut wide open, not allowing her to change back to Enchantress. She died after a minute, after losing all the blood in her body.

Zatanna wasn't crying. She was just looking to the dead corpse of her old enemy, with no specific emotion. The Saiyan, though, knew perfectly how she was feeling. He put his hand on her right shoulder. On instinct, she threw herself to Vegito's arms, hugging him with no mercy.

Maybe she had lost many things in her life, but Vegito was not going to be one. Even if the Saiyan was millions of times stronger than her, she would not let him sacrifice his life. She needed him desperately.

* * *

But Vegito needed her too. Zatanna had experienced the same torturous things he had been through. Not losing a child, but losing the only family she once had. So much things in common weren't coincidental. It was fate, acting.

The death of his family, brought his chance of a new one.

* * *

It was now midnight, and the Arkham Asylum had stormy clouds surrounding it. The dark place was known for containing the most lunatic people who existed. Each one, was worse than the other. On one of the many cells, a clown dressed maniac was lying peacefully on his bed.

After been trapped here once and again and again because of Batman, it had become a routine for the Joker. In fact, he had already planned his way out. And while escaping, he would kill many innocent people. His best plans always involved killing people! He wouldn't be a maniac if he didn't, would he?

The mad clown was just humming one of many songs, he had created. The song was actually invented by his other personality Roger, but it means the same. On the cell next to him, was his red/black dressed assistant, lover and wife Harley Quinn. As always, she was trapped, following orders of 'Mister Jay'.

This night however, wasn't their night.

Still humming, Joker never heard the explosions. But he did heard the gun shoots. The Asylum's security acted immediately. Yet, they were all taken down by a four feet tall hooded figure. His body was receiving bullets without flinching at all. They merely impacted him, bending his malleable grey skin, before bouncing off. With swift speed, he took all the guards out, slaying them with great ability.

The Joker was standing against the reinforced door, that separated him from the corridor. Though crazy beyond measure, Joker wasn't a fool. He needed a way out. He didn't know what was happening, but neither he cared. He needed to save his butt!

His butt was the first that crashed against the wall, when the door exploded. He rubbed the back of his head, feeling dizzy. But once his sight returned the only thing he could see was a four feet tall hooded figure. The figure wasn't moving at all.

"The Joker, I assume?" The figure said in high pitch.

The Joker remained stoic for some seconds, before falling to the ground, laughing his heart out. The figure in front of him didn't move. Batman's old enemy rose to his feet.

"You assume correct, my lord" He said, making a very formal tone, making a full body bow. Joker really enjoyed to piss people. Yet the figure remained still by his joke. "Who, if I may ask, point you in the direction to find me?"

"Actually, she did" The figure said, smirking behind his hood. His cloak opened in the middle, revealing his grey body, and arms. His right arm was holding Harley's head. It still showed a terrified expression.

Joker's face remained unturned, not knowing how to act. He hadn't expected this 'guy' or whatever he was, to be a threat. Yet, he was. In anger never seen before, Joker launched himself forward, ready to kill the, apparent, short man. Many times the Joker had killed. Yet, this was personal.

The figure smiled, as Joker's fist was moving right to his chest. However, instead of impacting something, Joker's fist passed through it, as now a hold was standing. The still hooded figure smirked, before shifting his body, into a grey shapeless past. The grey 'thing' jumped with super speed up from Joker's arm, right to his mouth. The mad clown never saw it coming.

The grey mass entered the clown's body, taking control of both body and mind. The Joker fall to his knees, feeling a choking sensation in his neck. He started to cough, trying to easy the non breathing sensation!

In seconds, though, Joker stopped coughing. He stopped doing anything. He rose to his feet, his eyes now purple, and a full smirk on his smile. A smirk many times bigger than his normal one. Many had considered that Joker had lost his sanity, for many years. But if one could see him now, everyone would agree that he didn't lost his sanity. He was never born with it!

Joker rose his left hand, pointing to the concrete wall that lead to freedom. A purple energy ball appeared on his hand. Firing it, the sphere exploded like a grenade. The explosion started burning Harley's head. But, that didn't matter to this Joker.

Doing something the mad clown had never done, he flew out, at Match speeds. He started flying South, the next stage of his plan set in motion already. Not Joker's plan, not Batman's plan. His plan alone!

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 12:**

**I choose Mexico randomly.**

**I don't know if what I put about how long takes an eclipse to happen in the same place, is right. I'm also too lazy to look for it on Internet.**

**I based this chapter on Justice League's episode 'Eclipsed'.**

**I know Vegito would have preferred to fight against Eclipso, but it would have been a real mess for the planet not to break in two.  
**

**In my story, Enchantress was the one who killed Giovanni many years ago.**

**The Black Heart's weakness to sunlight was something I invented.**

* * *

**Well, Zatanna had a rough night with Vegito, and I'm not implying anything awry. And so did Joker! Find out what's going to happen to this characters, on the next chapter!**


	14. Seaworld

**The Dragon's Quest**

**Well, chapter 14. No comments, only enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Seaworld**

A week has passed since the magical summoning, and Vegito was more accustomed to this new world. Though different in many ways from the original planet that had adopted both Goku and Vegeta, this was Earth.

The Saiyan was on patrol duty over New York City. It was just twelve o'clock in the noon, and the streets were crowded with people: the perfect scenario for something bad to happen.

Vegito was standing on the top of the Empire State Building, having a great panoramic view of almost the entire city. Through his senses, the fused Saiyan was able to keep track of almost everything that was happening down in the streets. Though his senses were not on Kriptonian levels, they were still above the human rate, even above animals. The Saiyan also had his special 'sixth sense', which was his energy sensing. With it, he could feel until the last living creäture on the city and more.

The Saiyan was leaning against the building's peak, yawning wildly. He had been there for an hour, and yet nothing had happened. The Saiyan was really growing weary of this, and if something didn't happen in the next five minutes, Vegito would be pissed. And NOBODY wants to be on his sight, once he's pissed.

Thankfully, fate always plays its cards well.

Vegito's ears captured the sound of an alarm going off on the opposite block to the building. Watching from the atop, Vegito saw how patrols circled the entrance of a bank in minutes. A bank robbery was in progress, apparently. It was better than nothing, though.

The blue cladded alien floated down to the entrance of the bank. The police officers were already pointing their guns towards the bank, with passersby looking to what was going to happen. The sudden appearance from the Saiyan had made everyone to look in awe. From the outside, Vegito was able to see through the glass doors a thug. Or something that look like that.

The 'thug' was rather a fat man, though his arms and shoulders were well-built for someone like him. He was only wearing black trousers, and black sunglasses. His forearms had been replaced with golden pincer-like hands and five red tentacles were coming out of his back.

The Saiyan barely lifted his left eyebrow. After living for almost two centuries, Vegito had seen all kinds of awkward things. This human octopus was nothing impressive at all.

Pointing him with his left hand, the Saiyan surrounded the fat man with yellow ki energy. Pulling his hand to his chest, the living octopus flew out of the bank, crashing in the way with the glass door. The fat burglar was now on the ground, three feet in front of Vegito, motionless.

Reading his mind, the fused Saiyan saw the entire life of this man: He's name was, apparently, Gorgon, a member of a team called the Extremists, which was created in the planet Angor. For what his memories showed, an apparent nuclear holocaust had destroyed most of the planet's inhabitants. How this fat man had survived and arrived Earth, were pieces of information that Vegito couldn't find in this man's mind.

Back again outside the bank, the fat man suddenly moved. Two tentacles helped him to raise again to his feet. Sharp glass shards were now embedded all around his body, causing blood to come out of his cuts. Any normal man would be screaming in pain. Yet the Angorian's body was now running with adrenaline, making him numb to every injury. The blinding rage he was feeling was also acting like an appeasement to his agony.

With no warning call, the fat thug threw one if his tentacles forward, trying to hit right into the Saiyan's face. Yet Vegito wasn't slow. With his reflexes, he only needed to move his head to his right, dodging the sharp edge of the tentacle.

"Missed." Vegito teased smiling. Gorgon only got angrier. Another tentacle moved forward, now aiming for the Saiyan's chest. And again, the Saiyan jumped right, dodging fast. The blue cladded Saiyan was still smiling to the resurrected Angorian.

"Missed again." The Saiyan teased again, now more insulting. Gorgon tried to move another tentacle towards the Saiyan, but this had disappeared in a blur of speed, reappearing a few feet away to Gorgon's left.

"Can you stop dancing and fight?" Vegito said, with a full smirk on his face. Gorgon moved his five tentacles above his head, ready to throw the five of them to the Saiyan.

His retaliation wasn't fast enough.

In those seconds, Vegito had buckled his right hand to his right side, gathering ki. Shooting his hand forward, an air pressure hit the fat man. Gorgon was thrown back against a concrete wall, leaving a mark on it. The man remained there for some seconds, before the gravity brought him down, falling to the ground, head over hills. His five tentacles fell to the ground, motionless as their owner.

Though it wasn't something that normal eyes could see, Vegito had put enough strength behind that simple ki attack, to reduce the entire bank Gorgon was stealing to simple debris. Even if the Extremist had more resistance than a normal human, he was still a weakling next to the Saiyan.

The turmoil started. The camera's flashes were already blinding him, even when they were half yard away. Before the news reporters could catch him, the sneaky Saiyan had already concentrated, teleporting to a place far away from them.

* * *

On the Watchtower, a bat-dressed man was typing continuously on a holographic computer. The air behind him shimmered, as Vegito appeared. The Dark Knight didn't look back, and was not surprised by the sudden apparition. He had already adapted to it.

"Still overactive." Batman scowled rhetorically to Vegito. The Saiyan frowned slightly.

"It's the tenth mission you repeat it!" Vegito said annoyed "The fact you keep repeating it, doesn't mean I'll stop been who I am, Bat" The Saiyan finished, sighing. Batman could sometimes really get on his nerves.

For the last week, The Saiyan had come to an understanding with the Dark knight. Not friends, not enemies, just fellows. Both of them would not look after each other, and they would not help each other, in any possible way. A perfect agreement between two lonely heroes.

For Vegito, the last adventure hadn't been too much of an entertainment. He decided to do some workout in his ship. "Well Bat. If there's nothing else to do, I'm gonna take off." The Saiyan had not moved an inch before Batman stopped his tracks.

"Actually, there is." Batman said, grinning to himself. If Batman was proud of something, it was his way of killing everyone's hopes.

Vegito mentally slapped himself. "_As Flash is not here, I am the chatterbox._" He stared at Batman.

"Fine, what is it?" Vegito said with a sigh. Batman smirked to himself.

Hiting at the holographic keyboard, some images appeared on the screen. They showed an average thirty year old blonde man, with blonde bear. But he was far from normal. His outfit consisted of a yellow scale-covered shirt, along with black scaled pants. There were three gills, on both sides of his neck and his limbs were webbed.

Batman turned around, looking to Vegito.

"He's King Orin, better known as Aquaman." Batman started speaking. Vegito remained stoic, nothing very interesting so far. "He is the King of Atlantis." Now Vegito looked again to the picture on the screen, his eyebrows lifted.

"Wasn't that a drown city in the sea?" Vegito asked to Batman. Even if the Saiyan was from another universe, the legends around Atlantis were always persistent. Batman gave a small nod to compliment the Saiyan.

"Then what's the problem?" Vegito asked, looking to the picture of Aquaman. "Is he an evil king or something?" Batman's look made Vegito to understand that as a 'no'.

"Aquaman is not the problem." Batman said, typing a few more keys of the holographic keyboard. Aquaman's picture was replaced by the one of a twenty year old boy, his skin going from very tan to almost black. His scalp hair was white-yellow, and only reach one inch out. His body had red sleeveless shirt, and blue pants. Black tattoos were running down from his shoulders to his feet, going through his arms too. "He is the problem."

Vegito just looked confused to Batman, before the Dark Knight answered the unasked questions.

"He's name is Kaldur'ahm, better known as Aqualad. Former student of Aquaman and former member and lider of the Young Justice." Batman said in monotony. "He's been missing for months. Aquaman has been looking for him, fearing the worst. Even a double agency from him." Vegito's face was stoic to Batman.

"And you think that too." Vegito simply said to Batman. Bruce remained expressionless.

"Without evidence, anything is possible." Batman replied. Vegito prefered not to ask more for the time being.

"So, you want me to get the boy back for questioning?" The Saiyan asked. Batman looked to him.

"Do what you can. It's very unlikely that you will find something useful." Batman replied. Vegito couldn't say if that was an insult or a very sad truth. The Saiyan just folded his arms.

"Fine. I'll do my best." Vegito said, walking to the Zeta Tubes.

"I'll contact Aquaman, first." Batman said, still tipping the keyboard. "You would not like arrive uninvited to Atlantis. believe me." Batman warned, but Vegito didn't shrugged.

The scanning process started, scanning Vegito's body.

"**Unrecognized" **said the robotic voice. The Saiyan looked annoyed to Batman.

"It still doesn't recognize me." Vegito complained. Batman press more keys before another scanning happen to Vegito.

"**Recognized, Vegito, 39**" the machine said, allowing the teleportation. Yellow light appeared on the archway, and as soon as Vegito crossed it, The Saiyan disappeared.

* * *

The other side of the archway shone in yellow light, as the blue cladded Saiyan appeared on Poseidonis, capital of Atlantis. As soon as Vegito finished teleporting, the pressure of tons of seawater came to him. Going from normal gravity to almost nine hundred Earth atmospheres of pression would be something dizzying. Normal humans would die crushed down by the weight. But the fused Saiyan was very well acostumed to sudden high pressure, as his body normally trained in millions of times normal gravity. Though he was underwater, the Saiyan could hold his breath for an entire day if he wanted to.

For a moment, Vegito thought of opening his mouth in awe, but his instincts stopped him. The archway was located inside a magnificent building, beneath the tons of water of the Atlantic ocean. Weird games of lights were illuminating the entire place. The Saiyan was feeling Mystical energies coming from the place. The advantage of dating a sorceress, was that Vegito now understood many things about magic from this world. And indeed, this place was magical.

Vegito looked in front of him. The same blonde man he had seen in pictures was floating in front of him. He seemed to have a distrustful expression towards him. Yet Vegito could understand that. Having lived for more than a century, traveling from one planet to the other, he had met many kings and emperors. Every each of them had the same expression the Atlantean King had.

"Greetings Vegito." Aquaman said towards him, moving his hand forward. "Batman told me about you coming to help." The Saiyan opened his mouth to answer, yet only bubbles came out. The Saiyan slapped his forehead, for been so stupid.

In a swift move, Vegito created a yellow ball that encompassed his head. Now, with it, the Saiyan could freely speak, as well as breathing, though the fact he now had a fishbowl covering him was really bothersome.

"Me too." The Saiyan replied, now that he could speak. Aquaman gestured him to follow, and he did.

Passing on the left size of the house, dolphins statues stood, light coming of them. Vegito caught glimpse that the city's buildings were like those that were on earth, though mixed with coral and algae. Moving through different rooms inside the castle, the Saiyan saw a lot of Atlantean kids, doing every kind of magic. Some were creating little seahorses of blue energy on their hands.

A quick look to a stone wall, caught the Saiyan's attention. On it, there were painted pictures of a battle. Aquaman defeating Ocean Master, with the aid of two teenagers. One was Kaldur. Aquaman saw the Saiyan looking to the wall, knowing that if Vegito was going to help, he would need to know the truth about the events that had just transpired.

"I know you have a lot of questions, for sure," Aquaman said, snapping Vegito out of his trance. "I'll explain you everything, in due time." The Saiyan looked to Aquaman. He could easily read his mind and found out everything. Yet, he discarded that option. He did not want to be rude with a king of an entire magical nation.

Swimming for some minutes, both men reached an underwater building. Atop of it, two teenagers were engaging in an underwater fight.

The boy from the right was a caucasian teenager, rather human, ignoring the fact he had gills on his neck, and his hands and feet were webbed, like those of a frog. He was wearing a black and blue shirt and shorts of the same color. His hair was long and tied in a ponytail. He was one of the teenagers from the painting. The boy from the left, however, had only one similarity with humans, and that was his body. The boy seemed like a fusion of a teenager with a water salamander or an eel. His eyes were red, no visible pupils. His body had green and black skin, or scales, along with his webbed limbs. He only had black shorts, wich reached to his middle thigh. He had two tattoos, one on each shoulder, with a horseshoe look like.

A beautiful red-haired woman, or Atlantean woman, better said, was standing next to them, apparently as the referee. She was wearing a green halter neck top, that exposed her toned midriff, and a matching loincloth on her waist. Both clothes had a lime coloured, see-through veil, and her head had golden crown-like tiara. Next to her, was standing a four-year old Atlantean boy. He barely reached to his mother's knees. He had a lot of resemblance to both King and Queen of Atlantis.

Both King and Saiyan landed on the roof.

"She's my wife, Mera." Aquaman gestured towards his wife. The Saiyan made a full body vow. Vegito could not only be considered the strongest guy, but also the brightest. Not necessary in scientific knowledge, but in cunning and fast reactions. He knew that acting meek, something he would never do while fighting an enemy, was good with treating Royal members of a family. The Queen gave a small funny smile to him.

"Such courtesy is not needed here." Mera said with a caring smile. Vegito stood right again, a bit blushed, and rubbing the back of his head, no, the back of his fishbowl. The head-capsuled Saiyan looked down, to see the little prince of Atlantis. The Saiyan smiled to him, but the little boy moved behind his mother's legs, afraid of the man in front of him.

"He's my son, Koryak." Aquaman said proudly, lifting his startled son. Though the kid was only four years old, he already look a lot like their parents, though with a very interesting difference. His hair was black, unlike his mother's red, and father's blonde. Aquaman waved his had towards the Atlantean students, signaling them to come.

"Vegito, they are students of our Magical Conservatory." Aquaman said. "He's Garth" Orin said towards the caucasian boy. "And he's Lagoon Boy" He said towards the green kid.

"I prefer La'gaan though." Lagoon Boy said, acting slightly funnily. Vegito shook hand with both.

"Excuse me Vegito, but I need to speak with my wife, alone." Aquaman said, changing the subject. Vegito was going to reply but Aquaman talked first. "We'll focus on our mission as soon as I'm over. Don't worry." The Saiyan nodded, understanding. When Aquaman said mission, both Atlantean teenagers looked to each other, feeling a bit uneasy.

Vegito floated to an underwater cliff, from where he saw the entire splendor of century lost city. All those eons the city has perfectly mixed with underwater life, each building having some coral crusts or some especial colored algae. There were even giant anemones. Rising his sight, the encapsulated Saiyan caught glimpse of a magical yellow energy dome, which surrounded the city. The magical force has stood since the city's foundation, millenia ago. Created by powerful Atlantean sorcerers and sorceress long time ago, the dome stopped whoever attempted to attack the city and its inhabitants. The dome was constantly powered by four energy pillars. From the capital city, those pillars could be seen, one for each cardinal point: North, South, East and West.

The Saiyan suddenly felt an energy moving towards him. He saw the king of Atlantis swimming to him. Apparently, now he was going to hear who Aqualad was.

* * *

As both King and Saiyan were talking, time was still passing in the world. It was two o'clock in the afternoon, and the Watchtower was full of activity. Heroes were continuously walking from one place to the other, non stopping at all. The heroe's life was, and will never, be easy.

On the tower's dinning rooms, a black-haired sorceress was eating alone, having some time for herself. Zatanna's last week had been a very hard one. The arrival of a boyfriend to her life, though something that changes every girls' life, was something Zatanna thanked with her very soul. With him, she was always stronger. She was always better.

She reached to the Saiyan's new present, that was hanging from her neck. A piece of the former Black Heart, now just inert diamond, though still as valuable as any diamond. Vegito had made the necklace with its own hands. She was there, after all, when he made it. Even if it was worth thousands of dollars in the market, she didn't care. Having it, always made her feel closer to Vegito.

Unknown to Zatanna, her deep feelings for the Saiyan were reacting in both her and his body. The ancient magic, older than time itself. Since the first life forms ran free all over the multiverse, this magic existed. The magic that drove both Goku and Vegeta to sacrifice their lives so many times for those they cared for: Love. The bonding, was already spreading through woman and man. A very deep connection, that it would increase in time, even becoming a life-death bonding: If one was to die, then the other would follow he or she to the other life, forever together in eternity. But Zatanna didn't know this. Magic was known for acting in many ways. Ways she had never seen yet.

From the door, the figures of Green Arrow and Black Canary appeared. Both seemed to be on a hot argument. The dark-haired sorceress blocked it out, until Batman appeared from the door, walking straight to them.

"Both of you, stopped it." Batman commanded, making the couple to shut themselves. "There's a mission for you, so you better keep it cool until you come back." The green and black couple stared to each other, trying to relax.

"Fine, what is it Batman?" Black Canary asked. She needed some fresh air away from Oliver. Batman remained stoic.

"The Joker has been spotted on California." Batman started saying, bringing both heroes' attention. "You will leave immediately and find out anything you can. Report back at midnight." Batman finished, no emotion in his tone.

The couple of heroes looked to each other, now amazed.

"Isn't the Joker something you have to handle?" Green Arrow asked, suspicious. Batman didn't respond immediately.

"I have other things to worry about." Was the simple answer the Dark Knight gave, his tone serious. Both heroes just shrugged. An angry Batman was not something they wanted to see on this day. Both heroes left, with their problems waiting.

Batman stared to the couple that had just left. Normally, he would never allow anyone else but him to take on the Joker. Yet something was different. Something on his deep mind was telling him what to do. He walked out of the Kitchen, not realising anything else.

* * *

From beneath the underwater soil of Atlantis, a mechanical digger came out, digging the soil. A group of more than twenty, black-armored people swam out of the hole. Two Atlantean guards swam to stop the intruders, yet laser blasts from the invader's weapons knocked them out. Another black armored man appeared. However, his armor was different, as his helmet was grey and oval, with two dark red eyes. It almost resembled to a manta.

"All squads, report." The man said commanding, his voice sounding robotic, due to his helmet.

"Alpha squad, ready." The first group reported.

"Beta squad, ready." The second group reported.

"Delta Squad, ready." The third group reported.

"Gamma squad, ready." The last group reported.

Each squad was placed in each energy pillar, setting bombs around them. A well-coordinated strike would take the energy dome down in no time.

"Phase one, complete." Black Manta said. "Initiate phase two."

As he finished ordering, the stealth team Omega reached their places inside the castle without any Atlantean guard noticing.

"Partner to Manta." A man with the same helmet as Black Manta said. "Omega squad, ready. Phase two, complete."

"Manta to Partner." Black Manta ordered. "Initiate phase three."

* * *

"I guess you now understand what happened with him." Aquaman said to Vegito. Vegito nodded. He surely did. After hearing the King's information, the Saiyan now understood why Kaldur's sudden change of sides. Having not known his father was his king's enemy, was life changing information. Feeling the betrayal towards who he considered a teacher, the young Aqualad had restored to do the only thing he could: betray him too.

"The question now, is how to find him." Vegito said, going back to the main topic. Finding an Atlantean in the middle of the ocean was as easy as finding a needle in a haystack, even for the Saiyan's energy sensing.

A sudden explosion released them from their thoughts. Then another explosion. And another, and another. Aquaman's face showed a worried expression, as he swam back to the castle. The Saiyan followed, swimming as fast as the king.

Suddenly, almost twenty black armored soldiers appeared, shooting lasers to them. Vegito and Aquaman started to easily dodge the blast. Even underwater, the Saiyan could still move as fast as the Atlantean King, even when water was not his best element.

Aquaman shot electric spheres towards the intruders, exploding at making contact. The explosion drove them back, yet they soon came back to action.

"Vegito, go back to the castle!" Aquaman ordered. "I can handle this."

"But I can help you." Vegito said. He could take down this simple guys, not even breaking a sweat.

"GO!" Aquaman ordered. Even Vegito had to admit, this guy surely knew how to command respect. He respected that. The Saiyan started to swim back to the castle. Yet, swimming was not fast enough. A sudden idea came to his mind.

Using the same technique he used while flying on air, he gathered energy in his feet, propelling himself forward, faster than a torpedo. In seconds, he reached the training building, where La'gaan and Garth had spared. But that simple sparing seemed now like a death match. Many Atlantean guards, along with Garth and La'gaan were surrounding the Queen, who was lying in the ground, a burn on her shoulder and back. The young Koryak was nowhere to be seen.

Garth was firing his own electric orbs, taking down as many as he could. La'gaan was engaging in mêlée attack, having apparently buffed up. With his mass increased, he now was more resistant to the lasers. Resistant but not painless. Attacks were continuously coming and going, no advantage on either side.

As the enemies were distracted, Vegito propelled himself forward, and with well placed blows, he took almost five manta's soldiers in no time. As soon as the new threat was spotted, some intruders started to shoot Vegito. Yet, even those lasers were impacting Vegito, they weren't even stinging his impervious skin.

The Saiyan swam back to the queen. She was the important thing. He erected a yellow ki dome, all around the top of the building. Manta's soldiers kept shooting, yet in vain. Vegito's shield could hold a planet exploding. Those lasers were nothing. However, a feeling in his guts, was telling him that something was wrong. What this the real plan, or just a diversion?

* * *

It has been more than half an hour since the invasion started, and one could say that Aquaman was not in the best place. His normal yellow outfit had a lot of holes now, where lasers had impacted him. His entire body had bruises or cuts, and even if he was underwater, his Atlantean physiology wasn't healing him fast enough.

Manta's soldiers, however, stopped attacking him. The king looked up to see Black Manta, moving towards him. The forsaken Atlantean stared down at the King of Atlantis. No words needed to be said. In a swift move, Orin attacked Manta, his right fist buckled to his side, with all his physical strength.

He wasn't fast enough.

From Manta's red eyes, two powerful lasers came out, impacting the Atlantean King right in the chest. Aquaman staggered back, surprised, but still with energy to continue. As if someone had heard that, the entire crowd of Manta's soldiers, along with Manta himself, started shooting their lasers. The laser barrage continued for a minute, as a great cloud of bubbles formed by the attack. As the water cleaned itself, one could see the unconscious body of the Atlantean King. His entire body had bruises, and deep cuts, from which he was losing blood.

Appearing out of nowhere, Manta's partner appeared. He had the same metallic outfit Manta had. He was carrying the unconscious body of Koryak.

"Phase three, complete." Manta's partner said. From behind his mask, Manta had a full smile.

"Well done, son." Manta congratulated. "In soon, Atlantis will belong to the Light." His look turned more serious.

"Now we must retreat." He simply said, before swimming away with the rest of the soldiers. Kaldur ordered all the still fighting soldiers to retreat. And they did.

* * *

Atop of a building, the attackers retreated, no longer shooting to the Saiyan's shield. Vegito dissipated the shield, though remaining on guard. His own experience was telling him that this things could never be so easy.

"Take the Queen inside." Garth ordered. For a teenager, he knew how to command orders.

The guards carried the unconscious body of the Queen, back inside the castle. The Saiyan looked how she was taken inside, before turning his head, swimming back to where he left Aquaman. But instead of seen Orin, he saw the king and prince of Atlantis, been dragged inside a Manta flyer, before it took off.

The Saiyan started thinking his options: he could blast the flyer, killing all those who were inside, including the Royal members of Atlantis. He could also get inside the flyer using his strength. That would be of no good, though. There was no secrecy on that tactic. Black Manta would kill Aquaman and Koryak with no hesitation if he knew someone was going to save them.

The Saiyan resorted to the other option: following them, to see where this would lead him. Swimming behind the flyer, the Saiyan kept his distance from Manta's submarine. He did not want to be spotted before time.

* * *

After half an hour, Queen Mera started to steer on the infirmary's bed. She felt sore all over her body. It seemed she had rust in fighting.

"My Queen," Garth and La'gaan said, making the Atlantean hail. "We were worried about you."

"Don't worry about me kids." The Queen reassured them. "You know I'm never going down without a fight." The smile on both teenagers meant she had said the right words. She suddenly looked to one side and the other, looking for her family.

"Where's Aquaman? Where's Koryak?" She asked worried. The look on both teenagers suddenly changed.

"We are sorry Queen, but..." Garth started saying, yet he stopped in the middle. He did not want to be the bad news bearer.

"The King and Prince are missing." La'gaan finished saying.

Suddenly a mental call reached her.

"_Mera, are you okay?_" Vegito mentally said to her.

"_I am. But what happened?_" Mera asked worried.

"_Manta has kidnapped Aquaman and Koryak. I'm now following them._" Vegito said, still swimming behind the Manta flyer. "_I'll get them back in no time. Don't worry._"

"_Wait!_" Mera shouted mentally, but the communication went off.

* * *

After swimming for some minutes, the Saiyan saw the Manta flyer, landing near an underwater cliff. On the edge of the cliff, two big rock formations stood, with chains coming out of the rock. The Saiyan hid behind an algae formation, not to be spotted at this point. He perfectly saw how both Manta father and son shackled Aquaman and Koryak to the chains. In Koryak's case, they also gagged him.

* * *

Aquaman opened his eyes, seen all blurry. Trying to move his head was causing him a lot of pain, so he remained with his head vowed. However, a black armored hand forced him to raise his head, causing him pain in the process. The Atlantean king's first no blurry thing he saw, was Manta's black armored head. Furry ran through him, as he tried to use all his strength to shatter the chains. Though on normal conditions he could, his already worn out body couldn't. Manta laughed by that stupid attempt. His plan was going as he planned.

"Nice try. Even useless as it is." Manta complemented sarcastically. Kaldur'ahm swam to Koryak's unconscious body. With a laser weapon, he shot Koryak back to consciousness. The young prince wanted to scream, yet the gag was stopping him.

Seen that his son was involved in this, worse he was a victim in these, snapped Aquaman's self-control. Orin moved forward, trying to hit Black Manta again. This time, though, he had moved much more closer to manta. Manta landed a powerful fist, right into the king's guts, bending Aquaman in pain.

"How fool is the father who protects his son," Manta's partner said, while removing his head, showing the face of Kaldur. "As fool is the son that lets the father takes his life over." Manta smiled by that comment. Aquaman's face turned to dissapointment.

"Kaldur, how could you do this?" Aquaman asked, not knowing how far his former student could go against him. "How could you betrayed us?"

"It's you who betrayed me!" Kaldur said, venom in his voice. "This is just something called payback. Deal with it." He finished, before swimming back to the flyer.

* * *

"To all flyers, get ready to attack." Aqualad ordered through the intercom, after getting inside his father's submarine. Aqualad's face turned serious. He never wanted this to happen. When Nightwing convinced him on going undercover, Aqualad had never thought he would need to go this far, just to gain his father's trust. It was too late to back down, though. Whatever happened from this point on, he would be the only responsible for it.

* * *

"Are you proud of your son?" Aquaman said, some minutes after Kaldur left.

"Starting to." Manta simply replied, before asking with malice "How about you and your son?" Aquaman looked to the gagged figure on his left.

"I'm very proud of him." He said, no hesitance in his voice. Manta didn't shrugged.

"Good, at least you are dying like a family." Manta said, flying some inches away from Aquaman. "I cannot say the same for the Queen, though. But of course, after I have claimed myself as King of Atlantis, I'm surely going to need someone to celebrate with."

Manta's little speech, remarked in 'celebrate', snapped Aquaman again. That's why Manta had moved some inches away. With all his strength, Orin could not hit him. Firing another well placed fist to Aquaman's guts, the king bended over again.

A message from his son reached him, through his earpiece. Manta frowned behind his mask. So many injuries he wanted to cause him, yet so little time.

"Push them." Manta ordered. At his command, the soldiers pushed the rock formations over the cliff, with both King and Prince, still attached to the rocks. Aquaman saw that the cliff didn't ended in the dark ocean pit, but instead in river of molten lava. Even if underwater, lava was still hot. And heat was Atlantean's weakness. They were slowly falling, the heat affecting them. The young prince had tried to fight, yet he had blacked out after a minute.

Aquaman was felling feeble. His strength was faltering him. He couldn't allow his son to die!

Suddenly, he felt he had stopped mid-air. Or mid-water better said. Not only that, he was going up! Moving his head, he saw Vegito, lifting both rock formation as easy as if they were pebbles. Leaving them peacefully on the ground, the Saiyan proceed to easily shatter the chains. Father and son embraced each other in a hug.

"We have to go." Vegito said, putting a hand on Aquaman's shoulder. Before anyone had replied, Vegito teleported all of them back to Atlantis.

* * *

Mera was swimming from one place to the other, non stopping. She just ignored the pain she was having, even after treating her injuries. Garth and La'gaan were looking at her, as worried as her about Aquaman's and Koryak's fate.

The Queen had a worried expression no one had ever seen. She had always been someone who didn't lose herself over the edge. Yet when your family was on stake, you just lose it, no edge, corner, or whatever was involved.

The water suddenly shimmered in front of her, as three figures appeared in front of them. Two of them were the only thing she needed. Swimming as fast as hell, she hugged both of her husband and son, tears coming from her eyes.

Vegito moved away, letting the family to settle. He had other things to worry about. If what he heard was true, then Manta was already on his way here.

* * *

"Flyers, report status." Manta ordered from his main ship. An entire underwater fleet, made of twenty manta submarines, were swimming towards Atlantis, ready to attack.

Aqualad was standing next to his father, ready to fight. He was going to regret this later.

"All flyers are ready sir." A voice answered Manta. "Arrival time, one minute."

Manta just couldn't hide how anxious he was. At last, he would make his own kingdom. He would be king, and no one was going to stop him!

At last, the image of the unprotected underwater city appeared in front of the submerged fleet. The attack would come soon.

* * *

"I guess we are done for." Garth said, moving next to Vegito. All of Atlantis could now see Manta's fleet moving towards the city.

"No, we aren't" The king said, standing proud, even with his body injured. He would defend his city with his life. "We will not be taken down. Not now. Not never."

"I'm with you, mu king." La'gaan said, swimming next to his king. He was an Atlantean, and he would protect his city.

"I see why you are the king." Vegito said, still looking to the incoming fleet. "And for that, you have my respect."

"Thanks Vegito. You've been a great friend." Aquaman said to the Saiyan. "And I'll never be able to repay you for saving me and my son."

"Hold on that thought," Vegito said, smiling now "Because now I have some workout to do."

Vegito swam forward an entire foot, staring down to his multiple targets. They were all very close to each other. A bad mistake he was going to use!

Thrusting his hands forward, the fused Saiyan gathered energy on his hands.

"Final..." Vegito said, forming a three feet wide yellow energy sphere on his hands. The Atlanteans looked to him. Whatever he was doing, it wasn't magical, and yet it was thousands of times more destructive than magic. Water started to boil around his hands, as he gathered enough energy to shatter the planet, many times over. Nothing would remain of Manta!

* * *

Aqualad used his water bearer to form a water sword, hidden behind his back. If he needed to kill his father, this was the right time to. A sudden beeping in the radar caught Manta's attention, saving him from death.

"What's that?" he said.

"Sir, an energy is coming from Atlantis." A soldier said.

Kaldur saw a little yellow dot shinning on top of a building. Something was very wrong!

"Father, we have to go!" Aqualad ordered. Not expecting an affirmative answer, Kaldur grabbed his father by his right arm, dragging him as fast as he could to an escape pod.

"Kaldur'ahm, what's your problem now?" Manta said, commanding respect.

"We must leave father, NOW!" Kaldur said, opening the escape pod. He pushed his father inside, even if he didn't want to.

"Kaldur, I demand..." this were the last words he remembered saying.

* * *

"Flash!" Vegito finished, releasing all the gathered energy. A yellow energy beam, easily ten feet wide, spread over the city, moving at tremendous speed towards the fleet. Each and every one of the submarines exploded, before been reduced to nothing. As the energy disappeared in the far ocean behind, not even dust remained from Manta and his soldiers.

* * *

A sudden bad feeling caught Aqualad. Putting himself between his father and the entrance, he closed the pod's entrance. Before it was released however, an explosion caught them, propelling the pod away, impacting like a torpedo against a rock formation. At the pod reached the rocky formation, the pod exploded. The sea remained still after that.

* * *

Everyone remained silent, as Vegito finished his move, not knowing what just happened. As soon as everything settle, though, the cheers came to him.

* * *

"Vegito, for serving this nation with unparalleled courage and unrivaled braveness, I name you Atlantean citizen." Aquaman said from his throne, his voice sounding with pride. "Whoever has problems with you, will have to respond to Atlantis"

Vegito blushed slightly, when almost the entire people of Atlantis clapped by the King's words. Everyone agreed with him. 'He who have saved the Atlantis' had already become one of the future legends of the ancient aquatic city.

* * *

"I really meant those words." Aquaman said, swimming along with the Saiyan back to the Zeta Tubes. The mission had already been completed. Queen Mera was swimming behind them, following them to salute the Saiyan.

"Well, It was nice meeting you Aquaman." Vegito said, offering his hand. Aquaman closed the handshake. A non verbal agreement was settled. The friendship between Saiyans and Atlanteans would last forever.

Queen Mera kissed Vegito's left cheek. Actually, his energy fishbowl. The blue cladded Saiyan blushed slightly, before laughing nervously, rubbing the back of his head, in the old Goku way.

"We owe you a lot Vegito." Queen Mera said, while Aquaman put both of his arms around her. "We'll never be able to repay you."

"Just do me a favor," Vegito started saying. "If you heard of someone who is very powerful, let me know it first."

"We will." Aquaman assured. Vegito swam through the Zeta Tube, in a yellow flash of light.

* * *

Back at the Watchtower, Batman was still standing on the same place Vegito left him. Doesn't he have a life or something?

"It went good apparently." Batman said to the soaking Saiyan. Vegito made his golden aura to flare for some seconds, drying his clothes instantly.

"Yes, it did." Vegito simply said, before teleporting to his ship for some workout. The Dark Knight remained tipping in the holographic keyboard.

* * *

The air shimmered, as Vegito reappeared inside his ship. But not alone, apparently. A black figured was leaning against the gravity computer.

"Zatanna?" He asked worried. He knew she wasn't right.

"Hey, V" Zatanna said, still not in the happy mood. It would take some time before she could move on, with her life.

"How are you doing?" he said, putting his arms, around Zatanna's waist, bringing her close to him. She gladly welcomed the hug. Yet, she needed to ask other things.

"V, I want to know if you can train me." Zatanna said. Vegito took some seconds before answering.

"Of course I can," Vegito firmly said. He had no limits of students. "But you think you can handle it?"

"You and the League are the only family I have left." Zatanna said. "I can't let someone else to give his life for me. My entire life was made by people who gave their lives to save my own. I can't just let others fight my battles any longer. I think you agreed with that last statement." She finished with a little smirk.

Vegito did agree with her. Moving forward, he caught Zatanna's lips in a hot kiss. Yet, Zatanna stepped back, spitting continously.

"What's the problem?" Vegito asked. Was he now a bad kisser?

"Have you been eating salt?" Zatanna asked, her mouth drying.

Vegito rubbed his head, laughing like a child.

* * *

On a secret place, six different figures could be seen, waiting for someone to come. The team consisted on the expensive suited bald man Lex Luthor, the inmortal scared face Vandal Savage, the half hoary hair eco terrorist, lider of the League of Shadows Ra's Al Ghul, the man controlling, empress of Byalia Queen Bee, the mechanical, french accented Brain, and he magical chaos child Klarion. The group that made themselves to be called the Light, was missing one member: replacing the former Ocean Master, now stood Black Manta.

However, Manta hadn't showed up, yet.

"Well, we can all assume Black Manta isn't coming back in any nearby time. Assuming he's still among the living, of course." Luthor said on polite tone, yet with a hint of mockery.

"Agreed." Savage supported Luthor's. "The task we put him through seems to have been... too arduous, for lack of better word."

The sudden noise of a sliding door opening, shut the six members of the Light.

Black Manta was limping on his right leg, moving forward to met his fellow criminal members. One could see what the explosion had done to him: His entire dark-skinned face was darker, without counting the dry blood over his cheeks and forehead. His right side of the body, from his abdomen to his right arm, had lost his armor revealing a lot of burn tissue, even showing some muscleless part in his right biceps. His right leg was broken, explaining the limping.

Manta was optimistic, however. If he and Kaldur hadn't put their armors, they would surely be dead. And if it hadn't been for Kaldur, he would have been reduced to ashes.

"Manta, nice for you to show up." Ra's commented. "We were already saying you were a goner."

"You would love that, wouldn't you?" Manta replied dryly. Ra's didn't answer back, yet he still had his aura of superiority.

"So Manta, by your new look, we can assume you succeeded in your mission." Queen Bee said, almost rhetorically. Manta only shook his head.

"The Saiyan interfered again." His simple comment had put all the members in trance.

"This is the second time this comer affects our plans." Vandal said, angry. "First the Black Heart, now this." At the mention of the Black Heart, Klarion frowned slightly, unconsciously tightening his fist around his cat Teekle. The orange cat mewed in anger.

"Where does he come from, anyway?" Luthor said. "My own outer planet experiences doesn't recall meeting Saiyans, or anything like that."

"It doesn't matter where he is from," The Brain suddenly said with French accent. "The important thing is what to do with this threat." The Bain, unlike the others, didn't lose his head.

Well, he had lost his entire body, but that wasn't the point.

"Brain is right." Queen Bee said, "We can't let this stranger to interfere with the Light." By that comment, Lex only frowned, showing to all that he had, eventually, found something about him.

"Something to add Lex?" Queen Bee asked.

"Actually there is." Lex first said, before continuing. "Unlike Metropolis' big blue boy scout and all the other members of the Stupid league, this Saiyan doesn't fear taking the life of others."

"Meaning?" Ra's asked, not understanding.

"Meaning once he has founded us, we are done for." Lex said, almost defeat in his voice. Yet, Luthor was never known for giving up. Persistance was his second name. Plan was his breakfast. And his plan was already in motion, beyond what he had planned with his, 'fellows'.

"We'll keep track of this annoyance." Vandal said, taking control of the dire situation they were on. "The world will still see the Light."

* * *

Almost an hour later, Manta arrived to the infirmary. He needed some medical treatment, if he still wanted to use his right leg. But he only cared to see his son. Kaldur was lying motionless in a bed. A tube that passed through his mouth, was connecting his lungs with an automatic respirator. His entire body had lost a lot of skin, along with broken bones and damaged muscles. Maybe because he had taken the full blast of the explosion, when he had surrounded his father in a water sphere, protecting him from the explosion.

Manta looked down to his unconscious son. He had sacrificed so much for the cause, yet he hadn't paid him a penny for that. Kaldur had almost given his life, to save the father Manta had never been to him.

Manta tightened his fist, infuriated. The Saiyan had taken his natural right to rule over Atlantis, along with his entire fleet and almost taking his beloved son too.

Now Manta was going to take his life!

* * *

It was Eleven o'clock at night, and both Green Arrow and Black Canary had been guarding the abandone warehouse, in California for hours. So far, the only detected movement was an annoying mosquito.

"How long do we have to do this?" Arrow asked, yawning. "We've been here for hours and I really need to go to the bathroom." Canary did not even bother in looking back.

"We have a mission to do, so keep focus." She said.

"On what, exactly?" Arrow asked, releasing some of his frustration.

A sudden noise took them out of their fight, as they saw the clown cladded figure of the Joker, walking to the warehouse, no secrecy in his movements.

"Alright, we have to report to Batman." Dinah said, ready to leave. Arrow didn't think that, however.

"Or we can catch him and show old Batty who is the best catcher." Oliver said.

* * *

"I hope you know what's at stake here." Dinah said to Oliver in the earpiece. She was crawling through the ventilation conducts. How the Hell did he convince her to do this?

She jumped down, reaching apparently the main storage room. Nothing and nobody was inside.

"There's no one here, Oliver!" Dinah said annoyed, not realising the clown dressed figure that was moving behind her.

"That's impossible!" Arrow said pissed. Did the Joker escaped so fast? He couldn't answer however, as Dinah's scream came from the other side of the intercom.

"DINAH!" he screamed. After not hearing any answer, he fired two exploding arrows to the other, no stealth of no kind, goodbye secrecy.

"Dinah, answer me." He said, after some minutes trying to get inside. On the storage were lying on the floor the two bodies of Black Canary and Joker. Oliver was kneeling next her, shaking her body, trying to get any reaction.

Dinah, suddenly, opened her eyes. Yet they were now purple instead of light blue. She opened her mouth. But instead of unleashing the Canary Cry, she unleashed a grey mass of jelly texture. The thing seemed to have life on its own. It launched itself up, forcing his way through Arrow's mouth, with super strength. Oliver had not way of fighting. He felt something choking him from inside his throat, before everything went black.

Oliver woke up, some minutes later. But this wasn't Oliver. His eyes were purple, and had an evil expression on them. The grey parasite, now on control of Oliver, ordered Dinah to wake up. And she did. She also had purple eyes, but she was simply controlled by the egg he had implanted on her.

"Now, leave" The high-pitched parasite ordered to the possessed Canary. She made a full vow, before flying of through the window, with the same technique Vegito used to fly.

The body of the Joker started to stear. The mad clown rub his eyes, not remembering many things. One was how the hell he got inside this place.

"What the..." The Joker started asking to himself, for the first time in his life, not making stupid sadistic jokes. His answer never came, however, as a sudden hand, grabbed him from the back of his neck. Before he had started to fight back, the sound of something snapping was the last thing he ever heard.

* * *

The possessed Arrow flew out of the warehouse, where the dead body of the Joker was. Rising his right hand while grinning evilly, the new Oliver created a purple ki energy ball. With a swift move, he threw it to the abandon building, setting fire to the entire building and more.

He started laughing evilly, before flying away. Now, he would secretly live inside Arrow, having now a better way to keep track of the Saiyan. And that monkey would never suspect this trap, until it was too late!

Two other leaguers were now on his grasp. The entire Justice League was his next target. And for last, blasting the Saiyan back to his barbarian fellows that were rotting in Hell!

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 13:**

**I choose Gorgon randomly from an entire list of villains.**

**I choose Koryak's name, because he was Aquaman's first children (If I read right, he was born from a bastard marriage, right?)**

**I know it's cliché that I use the 'life bonding'. But what can I say? I just couldn't resist to use it.**

**The fact Vegito and Zatanna are life bonded, doesn't mean they are going to die in the next chapter, just for you to know.**

**I don't know if Aquaman has magical powers. My Aquaman has, though.**

**I based this chapter in the Justice League's episode 'The Enemy Below' and Young Justice episode 'Downtime'.**

**Manta's rivalry with Vegito, is like the one Vegeta and Goku had: A person that tries to get the lost honor at the hands of the other.**

**Sorry for killing the Joker. I'm a big fan of him, but I needed someone to die, so I used him.**

* * *

**Our poor Vegito's got a new adventure, along with the challenges of becoming, not just a boyfriend but a teacher too. More adventures are waiting head for our last living Saiyan, on the next chapter!**


	15. New Allies

**The Dragon's Quest**

**Another chapter! Sorry for taking so long. I've been taking some time to think my future stories.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: New Allies**

Three weeks passed from the underwater day, and it had been a month since Vegito's arrival. The widow peak Saiyan became the steadiest figure of the Justice League. Much more than even Superman. One just couldn't say 'Justice', without bringing the word 'Saiyan'. Many opinions were different, among the people of Earth: many said that no heroe would kill villains. Others -the big majority amazingly said that now, at least one of heroes, of the so-called 'League', was now doing 'Justice'.

November has come in the northern part of the American continent, along with autumn, the season when every plant loses their leafs, in their natural instinct of surviving the coldness of the near winter. However, the cold weather had never stopped villains.

It was two o'clock in the afternoon, and the city of Metropolis was currently under attack. A group made entirely of energy villains attacked the city's bank. The group consisted on the green, nuclear energy-based Radion, the orange energy Geiger, and the special suited Deadly Force. Superman, Metropolis' main protector, arrived in seconds, ready to handle anything. Though not alone. A blue cladded alien with spiky hair had followed the Man of Steel, as he had nothing else to do.

Superman was easily handling the three villains easily, as their nuclear energies couldn't pass through his Kriptonian's invulnerability. But the fight had dragged the three villains, and both heroes of the League, to a construction area. It had barely been a month since Darkseid's attack, so the city still needed a few repairs, here and there.

The fused Saiyan was looking the fight between the four beings, occurring near the still unbuilt building. The Saiyan's body was more resistant than Superman's, so radiation was not something that affected him. Yet it did to people, so Vegito evacuated the nearby area before the fight, as many people had already been infected with radiation poisoning. For now, the Saiyan just wanted to see how this fight developed. If Superman needed help, he would help.

The Man of Steel easily dodged Radion's green energy fist, to which he countered with a direct uppercut to the green man's head. Radion crashed against a building, almost a yard away. Both Geiger and Deadly Force gathered energy on their hands, releasing two powerful nuclear blasts, capable of wiping city blocks. The impact created a nuclear smoke in the sky, along with releasing radiation to the outer city. Yet, Superman used his Super Breath to take the nuclear smoke far away from the city. If Vegito had to admit something, was that those wind powers were useful sometimes.

Superman remained unharmed from the blasts, seriousness in his eyes. With a dash of speed, he moved towards both energy villains, taking them down with simple blows. As both landed in the ground with a thud, Superman sighed. He had saved the city again.

His victory was short-lived, however, as a green energy blast came down from the sky, landing right into Superman's back. Energy blasts normally couldn't affect Clark. However, this was a kryptonite blast, something painful to any kriptonian.

Superman fall to his knees, pain flaring through his body. The yellow sunlight was healing him, but the kriptonite effects would take some time to leave. Another green blast came down, but now Superman, more aware of his sorroundings, moved out of the way.

Both Kriptonian and Saiyan, looked up in the sky, looking for the one that attacked. A black and green armored man, with cables running on his chest, appeared from the sky. His face, covered in a black metallic mask, was staring to Superman. If anyone could see his eyes, they would be showing hatred.

Kenneth 'Kenny' Braverman, a.k.a Conduit, wanted revenge.

"Nice to see you again Clark." Kenny said, anger flaring through his voice. Superman looked to his former school friend, while both were studying in Smallville, many years ago. Kenny had always had some ill-feeling towards Clark.

"Kenny, we don't have to do this." The Man of Steel offered. He surely didn't want to injure him. Yet, the Kriptonian would be the one injured in this fight.

"My name is Conduit!" Braverman replied, now angrier. He released a green blast of Kryptonite to his school enemy. Superman jumped back. He still felt the radiation coming out of that blast, however. His face was frowning, as pain was still running through him. He didn't see Conduit flying towards him, his left arm buckled and his left hand glowing in green energy.

Clark suddenly felt a punch, hitting his left cheek, followed by a right punch to his gut. He felt the air leaving his lungs. Pain flared again, as he felt his strength faltering with those two attacks. Kriptonite had always had that effect.

Conduit's body started to glow green, releasing kriptonite radiation. The Man of Steel felt dizzy, as he fall to his knees in pain. A green kick to Superman's face threw him some meters away. Still feeling the effects of the Kriptonian mineral, he couldn't stand on his feet.

"Goodbye Superman" Conduit said, raising both hands, joined together to release a powerful blast that would decimate the mighty Last Son of Kripton. Kenny unleashed the blast, that reached the weakened Kriptonian in seconds. A giant cloud of smoke formed, as the shockwave broke any nearby glass.

Conduit started laughing. At last he had his revenge on Superman!

But as the smoke cleared, the shadow of a figure appeared. A figure he hadn't seen there. A tall blue cladded man with hair than stood on a widow peak. Behind him, the figure of Superman was lying in the ground, still alive and counscious.

"If you plan to kill someone, at least make sure he's dead." Vegito teased. Conduit looked dumbfounded. Didn't he actually see the Saiyan, standing just a few feet away?... By his face, he didn't.

Behind his mask, he was showing a full grimace of fury. He rose his hands again, ready to wipe the floor with this new pest. Vegito remained still, a smirk on his face. He knew he could survive anything this guy would throw at him.

A sudden black blur impacted Conduit, throwing him at break-necking speeds towards the contructed building, hitting a main pilar, that shatered. Vegito looked to the new help. It was a teenager, almost sixteen years old. He had a black t-shirt with a red S framed on it, and blue trousers. His expression was showing cold determination. Conner Kent, aka, Superboy, had come.

The Saiyan looked to him, astounded. He looked to Superman and then back to the teenager. The boy was an exactly younger copy of Superman. Though, whereas Superman would act kindly, this kid's face showed nothing like kindess. Conduit, suddenly came out of the building.

"Great. Super brat has come." Conduit said. His hands glow green, as he shot a kriptonite blast to Superboy. The young teenager put his forearms in front of him, ready to take the blast. It would pain, but he would still survive it.

But it never came. A yellow energy wall was standing in front of Superboy.

"What the..." Conduit started saying, before Vegito's kick to Kenny's guts sent the armor man crashing against another building, knocking him unconscious. But the damage had already been done. The constructed building started to fall.

Superboy moved in front of the falling building, catching it, before it had crumbled. His face reded, as his muscles bulged dangerously, at top of his strength. Been half Kriptonian, meant you didn't have the planet shattering strength. In Superboy's situation, it was a death sentence.

Yet, the Genomorph hold the building, not letting it fall, but not stabilising it. He was pushing his body to limits he had never went for. But he would not falter. Superman could always do it, so why couldn't he? Even if the young clone didn't have the power, he had the will.

"Need a hand?" Vegito said standing next to Conner. Before Conner had replied, if he could, because his face wasn't showing enthusiasm, Vegito used his left hand to help Conner to estabilase the falling building. Not such a complicated thing to do either. A month ago, Vegito moved the Moon, so why would a building be harder to move?

Once stabilized, Vegito used Ki beams to melt the supporting pillars. Inhaling at top of his powers, Conner unleashed wind gusts that solidified the melted concrete. After some seconds, Conner let go, panting heavily, his face going back to its normal color. His arms ached like Hell! He never had to actually lift so many tons before. Putting his hand in his pocket, Vegito took a Senzu Bean out.

"Here" Vegito offered, extending his hand forward. The young half Kriptonian looked to the bean, feeling like if someone was offering poison to him. Yet, poison wouldn't normally work on him, so poisoning was out of the question.

Eating it, his body bulked up, reestablishing his energy. He looked to his hands in awe. Did he just got stronger, or what?

"Thanks" Conner said to Vegito, almost as if he didn't want to say it. The Saiyan looked amused. Saiyans didn't apologize too much either.

"You welcome." Vegito replied. Before anyone could say something, Conner receive a message through his earpiece.

"Got to go." Conner said. Before Vegito had said something, some kind of flying super-tech motorcycle flew next to Conner. But as he got inside, a booming sound came from where Conner was standing. A yellow portal engulffed the young Kriptonian, as he disappeared in yellow light. Vegito took a last look to teenager, before he disappeared in thin air.

The Potara Saiyan looked in awe, how Conner vanished out of nowhere. That seemed to be some kind of teleportation. Not one he knew, though. Tossing a green bean to Superman, he ate it, the magical seed healing the Kriptonite effects in no time.

"What just happened?" Vegito asked to Superman. The Man of Steel shrugged. He had never talked to Conner since he was born five years ago, so he was as clueless as the Saiyan. Having a bad feeling, Vegito instant transmitted out of the city, letting Superman to handle the unconscious villains and the prence.

* * *

Inside Vegito's ship, a black-haired sorceress was floating middle air, in a Buda stance, her eyes closed in meditation. This was one of the many times Zatanna focused her mind, letting everything inside her to flow naturally. And the fact she was doing it with thirty times Earth Gravity was even more impressive. For the last weeks, Vegito had been pushing her to use his always-effective gravity training method. And she had to admit, it worked outstandingly. The main impressive part, however, where the power boosts received not only in physical power, but also in magic. The more her body grew in muscled power, so did her magic. The main improvement in the mystical arts, were that now, she no longer needed to enchant backwards spells. Hell, she didn't even need to said them normally.

Air shimmered in front of her, as Vegito materialised. She didn't stop meditating, though. After learning energy sensing, feeling her boyfriend's energy moving from one place to the other was something she had got used to.

"Well, that was quick," Zatanna said, still meditating.

"Beating weak guys is the only thing I'm fast, if you remember," Vegito teased. Zatanna blushed, as she stood to her feet, leaving her meditation.

"You know I was peacefully training, before you and your jokes came to halt me." The black-haired woman said, putting her hands on her hips, making a pout. Vegito moved in blurring speed, right in front of her, bringing her to him. She tried to fight, but Vegito knew it was a simple façade. He loved to pease her, as much as she loved to fight back at him.

"Don't worry, this will just take a second." Vegito said, Zatanna looked up to meet his black eyes.

"I hope so" The sorceress teased her own, as both remained close to each other. "What do you need?"

"I need to track a kid that vanished, right in front of me" Vegito said to her, more serious now. "His name is Conner. I think he's related to Superman"

"You mean Superboy?" Zatanna asked.

"I guess it's the same boy" Vegito said not very sure. Leaving Vegito's side, Zatanna closed her eyes, joining both hands in front of her. Her hands shone blue, as she started to concentrate her magical energies. Her non-verbal tracking spell started to work, much faster than she ever remembered. Yet, it would still take some time.

* * *

A yellow light appeared inside a marvelous floating castle. Conner gasped for breath, as he materialised. He seemed to be inside a, pretty for lack of a better word, palace. But that was odd. Why would he be there? He didn't know anyone who live in castles, did he?

A group of five people, four boys and a girl, came through the door, apparently in a hurry. The red haired and big Bear, the green metallic outfitted Viking, the pink outfitted Dreamer, the purple outfitted Moonrider, and old west cowboy dressed Seraphyn. They were the Infinite People of New Genesis.

"Conner, my friend!" Bear said, literally 'bear-hugging' the young Kriptonian. Conner felt awkward. How did he came here? Or better question, why?

"Not that I'm not glad to see you guys," Conner said after some seconds of awkwardness "But where am I?"

"In New Genesis, of course, our homeland." Viking answer. That, however, didn't answer Conner's qustion.

"How, and better, Why?" Conner asked, marking his last word. Before anyone answered, Conner's super hearing caught an explotion in the distant. Spunning around to find a window, he looked outside. Apparently, this castle was floating in mid-air, along with a futuristic city, or some sort. But instead of looking to a peaceful place, buildings were covered in fire, smoke coming out continously. People were running from some kind of attack, with guards trying to stop whoever had dared to attack the planet of the New Gods.

"Does that answer your questions?" Dreamer asked ironically to Superboy. The half kriptonian merely frowned. From one fight to the other. That has always been his life.

"Alright, what's going on?" Superboy asked blatantly, going straight to the point.

"Summing up, Apokolips' armies are attacking us" Viking, the leader said. Already knowing what would be Conner's second question, he continued "We thought you could help us with this problem." Conner seemed to be thinking. Sure, been move out of Earth was bothersome. But again, he really needed to blow off his steam. Because just again, Superman had plainly neglected his own existence.

Jumping to the Super cycle, Conner accelerated it, flying outside through the window. The Infinite People thought he would escape, but looking to where he was going, the five New Gods ran to their own transport, smiling for the new help they obtained.

* * *

The leader Viking, had a Mother Box in his hands. Just in case, though.

* * *

Conner flew for some minutes, caching in sight every destroyed thing. Some kind of yellow-green creatures, no similarity with humans whatsoever. Apokolips' Acolytes, were running the city to the ground. But not alone. They were just the pawns. As any battle, there were lieutenants. Not someone hard to find though.

Behind the Apokolips' armies, an old, chubby figure, was standing, her grey short hair flowing in the wind, her good diabolic smile framing her face. Granny Goodness had nothing good, in this or any previous lives that the geezer may have had. Her evil smile changed to a full frown, as he detected the red S, on Conner's chest. History between Superman and Apokolips was a subject that every Apokoliptian knew. Anything related to the Man of Steel was main target.

With a yell, the old Granny ordered the Acolytes to attack. But Conner was not one to wait for battle to come. Engaging the Super Cycle's weapons, he blasted the Apokolips' minions aside, creating a path through the horde. A clear path towards the old Granny. Thank Goodness!

Leaving the main controls of the Genesphere, Conner jumped to the front side of the cycle. Channelling his Kriptonian strength in his legs, Superboy propelled himself forward, at blurring speed, right to the old geezer, his right fist, buckled to his side. One well-aimed punch, that's all he needed to finish this. He was now inches away from his target.

But his fist never connected. Rather he got connected. Some kind of ropes entangled around his body, before been thrown down to the hard ground. As Conner tried to flip to his feet, electric jolts ran through the wipes, reaching the young Kriptonian. Conner screamed in pain, as his vision became blurry. After some seconds, the electricity stopped, only for a smoking Conner to fall to the ground. Yet, moments later he tried to stood up again.

"Stay down Super brat, if you know what's best for you." A woman voice threatened. She had a dark mask that framed her face, revealing her blue eyes. A full body, black and white outfit covered her body. From her hands, two ropes were firmly gripped, connecting her to Superboy. Lashina deserved her name. Those whips could do some serious damage.

Conner again struggled to his feet, only for a blurry thing, moving in front of him, cutting clean through his cheeks. Conner felt the taste of his blood running to his lips. If something could draw blood from him, it meant it was something to be wary against.

He couldn't delve deeper however, as powerful claws stabbed right into his chest, a blurry object appearing in front of him. He momentary closed his eyes in grimace, before looking to the woman in front of him. Whoever she was, her eyes showed only fury and madness. And she surely was fast. Mad Harriet was surely a perfect name for her.

"Goodbye, whelp!" She said furiously, backflipping, with Conner still attached to her claws. He was sent up in the air, but only for some seconds, before Lashina, again, lashed him down to the hard ground, while at the same time sending painful jolts of electricity. With a swept of her arms to her right, Lashina threw the young Kriptonian against a building, at the same time she detached herself from him. The building crumbled down on him, raising debris around the already blasted city. The crumbled building didn't move after that. Maybe whoever was underneath it didn't make it.

* * *

While Conner suffered his fate, the Infinite People were handling their own Furies. Female Furies, actually. The five of them were fighting against the red-haired, red-outfitted Bloody Mary, the gorgeous but yet deadly blonde Gilotina, the roler-bladded Speed Queen, and the Earth-shaking not-so-female, Stompa. Though four against five, the Furies had the advantage, not only for their abilities, but also for their very dark intentions. They were here with murderous intentions, and that's what they will get, one way or another. Luckly, the five children from Genesis were keeping them at bay, while New Genesis' armies were holding the Acolytes off.

* * *

"I found him" Zatanna said, surprised. Her non-verbal tracking spell worked, apparently. The training she had been through was already paying off. And all thanks to her boyfriend. She surely needed to repay him in kind. But that was for another time. "He's apparently in New Genesis" With a flick of her hand, the sorceress brought an image of the New Gods' planet. She knew Vegito could only teleport if he knew where to go, so knowing where New Genesis stood, was fundamental.

"Thanks, Ze" Vegito said, landing a full kiss into Zatanna's mouth. It only lasted some seconds, before the Saiyan Instanted Moved away, but it clearly indicated that more was coming for her. Zatanna could only grin with mischief.

* * *

A sudden force threw debris aside. Some of it hit both Lashina and Mad Harriet, but they didn't flinch at all. From the crumbled building, the bruised and battered figure of Conner Kent appeared. His black shirt had been reduced to shreds, and even his pants had cuts all along. Dry blood was marking his face, his panted breath marking his bruised chest.

"My, my, we have a tough one apparently." Lashina mocked, though still surprised at what she was looking at. Such a great specimen and at young age. It could be very useful for Apokolips' armies. This Kriptonian could be mold to obey Darkseid's every command.

If they could find where he had been locked out, that is.

"Stop messing around, and finish him!" The old Goodness said, appearing from somewhere. Harriet didn't need second replies. She flew right towards Conner, her deadly knives forward, ready to stab Superbrat's life out of him.

Conner stood, not showing any pain whatsoever. He would not give this freaks that satisfaction. He would stand tall, fighting until the last moment. Maybe because he was just too stubborn, but who could judge him?

* * *

One would judge, however, as a blue figure materialised in front of Conner. Harriet had no time to recoil her attack, and her knives impacted right into this new arriver's chest. Only to shatter at the contact with his invulnerable skin. Her mad appearance shifted to an awed one, as nothing was hard enough to destroy her weapons. But if someone could, and worse he was not on her side, she was screwed.

"What where you trying to do?" Vegito mocked. He was surprised by how fast she had attacked, but that was just the first impression. His powers outclassed this women by far too much. It would not even be a warm up. With a simple backhand, the Saiyan sent the crazy Fury towards a building, knocking her down with little effort.

The sudden arrival took both Granny and Lashina by surprise. Hell, even Conner was surprised. But grateful like never before.

"You okay kid?" Vegito asked, not turning back. Even without looking at him, he knew he was injured. The half Kriptonian barely had a tenth of the power he had when he disappeared. The Potara Saiyan stopped thinking however, as Granny ordered Lashina to attack him. With her white whips, she threw them around Vegito's neck, sending jolts of electricity. Only to found that Vegito wasn't responding at all. No pain or fear. Just a full evil smirk.

"That's all you've got?" The Potara Saiyan mocked, while electricity ran through his body. Harmless electricity to him, though. Lashina was not one to surrender easily, however, and she unleashed the full scope of her powers into this new being. Nearly a million volts ran through her whips, right into the Saiyan. And again, he remained unscathed.

"Now, that tickles" Vegito said, closing his eyes, the electricity acting like a placebo on him. He relaxed to the sensation of the electricity. He felt worse things than this simple attack, so he wasn't even bothered.

Granny, seen how little effect her best soldier was having on this new arriver, decided to summon her full Fury. Or Furies, but you get the message. Using her mental connection with her Females, she ordered them to retreat back. Something just too hard to chew had appeared.

Receiving the mental order, the four other Furies left the Infinite People, not caring at all.

Speed Queen was the first one to arrive, rollerblading at sonic speeds. She only found Lashina electrifying some tough blue guy, with a bruised kid behind him. Not anymore! With blurring speed, she moved towards the Saiyan, ready to put the balance on the Furies' favor again.

Though Conner was battered like never before, he was healing faster than normal humans, thanks to his Kriptonian side. Actually, he had healed enough to see something moving towards them. But whatever it was, wouldn't make its objective. With a powerful thrust, Superboy launched his right fist forward, hitting dead square into Queen's ugly face, sending her against the concrete building, some of her teeth out of her mouth.

Vegito smiled to himself by that attack. Even injured, the boy still had some fight left. He had a lot of potential to become a great fighter. He couldn't wonder, however, as he still had a job to do. Grabbing the electrical whip, the Saiyan pulled it to himself, making Lashina to fly forward right into him. With a simple head butt to her face, her nose broke, her conscious lost. Only her body fall down, while her life fall even lower, right straight to Hell.

* * *

Bad old Granny just looked in awe, how the most powerful Apokoliptians were easily reduced to nothing. But the sudden arrival of the remaining Furies lifted her moral, even if it was a little notch.

The blue-cladded Saiyan looked at the new soldiers, fellows of the other women. A blonde deadly staring woman, a red-haired fanged woman, and a-not-so-female seven feet tall 'woman'.

"Conner, let me handle this, you go help the civilians" Vegito ordered to the former Cadmus Project. The Boy of Steel wanted to reply, but the pain he was in wasn't helping him at all. He had never backed down from a fight. He was never someone's sidekick. But he had a logical part in his brain, that was telling him to go away and treat his injures, to live another day.

As if he had read his mind, Vegito tossed him a Senzu Bean.

"Eat it and go!" Vegito ordered, his gaze firmed into the new Furies. Conner gladly eat it, once he recognised what it was. His muscles bulked for a second, his energy returning even higher, now no injure on his body. He ran away through the destroyed streets of Supertown, until he found the five figures he knew. They were a bit bruised, but nothing very deadly. They were fighting against the Acolytes, defending themselves. But no matter how much they attack, the number was never going down. Taking one down, only brought two others.

"Hey Superboy" Bear greeting their friend. The pack of five could surely use another hand in this struggle. With expertise, the re-energised half kriptonian launch himself against the infinite Apokoliptian army.

Vegito looked to the new enemies he now had to face. Not that he was bothered. He was rather annoyed for the lack of challenge. He didn't wonder further, as Gilotina attacked first. Her sword moved with blurring speed to the normal eyes, trying to stab any part of the Saiyan's body. Vegito would have non of that. With even faster speed he moved back, easily dodging every attack she tried on him. Stompa didn't lose time. With a foot stomp, the entire city trembled. The blonde Fury lost her ground, falling to her back. But Vegito, took off into the air.

Now on new ground, it was Mary's turn. The red-dressed vampire flew at amazing speeds, right into her flying target. With her fangs out, she went right for Vegito's neck. But a Saiyan can't be taken off guard, though. In a blur, the Potara Saiyan disappeared out of thin air. Mary couldn't wonder any further, when a sudden hand touched the back of her neck. She felt a little pressure, before everything went black. She fell to the ground, her neck having silently been snapped.

In a swift motion, the widow peak haired Saiyan flew beyond sonic speed, right into Stompa. Literally, because his white-gloved hand appeared right on her back, now red. The strongest Fury spilled blood from her mouth, before closing her eyes, dead cold like ice. With a back motion, Vegito released his in-bodied fist, only to see a metallic thing moving in his peripheral vision. He waved his head right, just in time to see the edge of a blade, passing next him, cutting a few strands of his hairs. As he was faster, he attacked before the blonde assassin made the move.

* * *

Gilotina had never missed when it comes in impaling her enemy. But now not only she missed her target, but was seconds away before losing something more. She saw the Saiyan's head moving right, faster than her, like if he had seen or foreseen her attack. What she didn't see, however, was the Saiyan's left arm, bending back, his elbow forward. That very same elbow impacted her ribcage, breaking bones like tinfoil. She momentary lost her breath, before losing her life.

Granny just watched helplessly how Apokolips' best murderers, those she trained themselves, were reduced to lifeless bodies in New Genesis' ground. All because of that blue blasted, miserable... She didn't curse any further for that same blue guy appeared in front of her. His demeanor remained stoic.

"Acolytes, destroy him!" The old Granny ordered at full lung. In response, the entire squad of a thousand green servants came flying right into the Saiyan. But yet, he only sighed, at the disappointment he got. His aura flared red, boosting his powers twice as normal. If normal was already an overkill, twice that power was utter destruction.

* * *

"Guys, we have to form Infinite Man" Viking, the lider ordered to his fellow Genesians. All nodded. They circled around, ready to form a powerful being. But as they did, the Acolytes suddenly flew to the opposite side of them. Were they leaving?

"What the..." Conner muttered, surprised as much as his fellows. No one just moves away from a fight. He couldn't wonder further, for he saw some red thing moving faster than anything he ever saw. It only lasted a second, at the most, but as soon as the young Kriptonian regained his senses, he saw the entire Acolytes' fleet, down in the ground, unconscious or dead. Rather, half of the army. The other half seems to have banished or reduced to ashes. He betted for the second one.

Footsteps came from the debris-fulled street. A blue dressed man was carrying, with no apparent effort, the unconscious figures of Granny Goodness, Speed Queen and Mad Harriet. He didn't bother with the other women. They were dead, so what was the point?

"Here, they are your problem now" The Potara Saiyan said, dropping the uncounscious bodies like if they were simple bags. The five New Gods eyed this man incredously. How can someone actually take on the Female Furies totally unscathed? A sudden nearby explotion took the little group out of their thoughts. They went into fighting stances, before recognicing that one of their own Boom Tubes had activated.

Some kind of yellow portal appeared out of nowhere, making two people to appear out of thin-air. One, was a fully red suited well-built man, with a set of laser guns attached to his thighs. The other one was, a rather old man, dressed in blue robes, with a golden staff in his right hand. Vegito had to admit, both had some power.

The red one, Orion, looked around, sad at the devastation, but it all changed to anger when he saw the Apokoliptian army. He clutched his fists, but a reassuring hand from the old Highfather made him sigh, calming his temper. initiating a war was not the good thing for New Genesis' well-being.

"Highfather!" the five New Gods exclaimed. They ran to their leader, happy to see him again. When the attack had started, they hoped to be able to survive the onslaught, for enough time to allow the Highfather to returned from his other-planets troubles. The old leader of new Genesis looked around sad about, and if there were, casualties. But regretting wasn't the best thing. Rebuilding was the best thing to start with. But a few questions would come handy, first. Especially why was a kriptonian in here, and who was the blue-dressed guy. His accurate senses were telling him there was more to him that what meets the eye.

"Let's go to the Palace. There you'll explain what just happened" HighFather said with a sigh, before turning around, walking to the castle. He was followed by his five children, a half kriptonian and a fused Saiyan. If there is, or ever was, or ever will be something weirder, it may break a record.

* * *

Back in the main chamber of the Highfather, the five New Gods explained what happened about the attack of Apokolips towards them, and how they called for assistance in Superboy. Vegito also had to explain his version of the story, on how he defeated the Female Furies and the entire army of Acolytes. He remarked specifically the part where it was perfectly easy.

"Though a great story, I seriously doubt a simple man can have that kind of power within him to actually take down Apokolips' forces. Without any kind of help, that is." The Highfather said. Vegito sighed. Normally no one believed him. Not until he showed them how he really was.

"Look, uh, father," Vegito said, doubting for a moment, not knowing how to address the man. As the old man only rose an eyebrow, the Saiyan kept on "What you're looking at it's just my base form. I didn't even needed to transform to beat these armies"

"Transform?" The Highfather asked, amazed. He stop his track, As Vegito's face concentrated, unleashing his famous transformation. Gold colors surrounded him, as his eyes shifted to green. His black widow hair also went gold. With a final push of his powers, the Super Saiyan appeared, sending powerful wind gust to his surroundings, a shock wave rocked the entire castle. He was barely using enough power to transform, and yet it was enough to push the witnesses back. After the commotion, the Highfather looked to his adoptive son, Orion, both of their mouthes gapped.

"It's you!" The Highfather exclaimed. Saying he was surprised expressed little "You are the Light!" At that comment, the five young New Gods looked in awe to Vegito.

"I'm what?" The Super Saiyan asked, confused.

"The golden Light that engulfed Darkseid, finishing his reign of terror. The legend has made its way to our planets some time ago." The Highfather explained, making a full body bow. The fact someone as powerful like him was doing it, made almost the entire members in the chamber to copy him. "My children and I are willing to assist you in any possible way, if you or Earth ever needs help"

Vegito's aura disappeared, his face showing boredom. Many times in the old days in his universe, he met those that worshiped him like a god. He always found that very annoying.

"Well, if you excuse us," Vegito said, trying to get away from this weird situation "Young Conner and I have to port back to Earth" He put a hand on Conner's shoulder, ready to teleport back to Earth.

"Wait" Superboy suddenly said, forgetting something "Sphere!" As he ordered, the Genesphere rolled back to his side. Now with everything settled, The Saiyan used his Instant Movement, leaving New Genesis in nanoseconds.

Both heroes reappeared in the Watchtower's cafeteria, surprising a few heroes by the sudden materialization.

"Thanks for the trip" Conner grated Vegito, who made a small bow with his head, appreciating the gesture. The Boy of Steel walked out of the room, followed by his fellow mechanical ball.

"Babysitting my cousin?" Power Girl said from behind Vegito. He spun around to see her eye to eye, with a confused look.

"Wasn't Superman your cousin?" The Potara Saiyan asked. After some minutes, Karen explained him all the situation about Cadmus Project, and that Conner was actually Superman's half human clone. The Saiyan didn't care if Superboy was half human or half other thing. What really pissed him off was that Superman was plainly rejecting his relative's life. Sure, Conner wasn't his son, in the proper way, but still one couldn't just ignore others' lives.

"I know what you're thinking" Karen said, apparently knowing what was going inside Vegito's mind "But don't blame Clark, he was never ready for something like that." The Saiyan looked at her, easing his own emotions. He acknowledge with a little head nod. He disappeared in thin-air, ready to set the gravity at the two hundred million degree. Blow 'some' steam wasn't the best thing to describe what he needed.

* * *

Passing through the Zeta Tubes, the young half Kriptonian arrived, along with his fellow sphere, into the Team's secret HQ, the Mount Justice. In the middle of the room, stood a man, no older than twenty years old. His body was covered by black suit, with a blue bird framed on the chest, his eyes covered by a mask.

"What happen Superboy?" the boss inquired. "I lost track of your signal nearly an hour ago"

"Trust me Nightwing, you don't want to know" the kriptonian replied, with a look that indicated that he would talk no further. Nightwing barely noticed it. The fact Conner went missing for an hour didn't seem so important in his mind. He was still wondering why Aqualad hadn't contacted him nearly three weeks ago.

* * *

Giants boulders rained down from the sky, when a explosion happened just a few seconds ago. The entire mountain range, with rock peaks of more than a thousand feet, had crumbled down to giant debris. At the base of the canyon, a half dressed man, with red hair that reached his shoulder and slightly more, was panting heavily, as he had exerted himself at his limits. But that wouldn't stop the fastest man alive, of course! With the new technique he had developed, the Earth was set to have an amazing shock. Once he had returned, of course.

* * *

**Notes of Chapter 15:**

**I choose the energy team randomly.**

**In my story, Superman and Superboy didn't start a father/son relationship.**

**I don't know if people of New Genesis can teleport their technology. If my guest is correct, then they can.**

**I know Granny Goodness doesn't have telepathic powers (I think), so I invented the fact she was 'bonded' with her Furies.**

**Sorry if the Fight with the Furies wasn't the best. Did anyone thought they could harm Vegito?**

* * *

**New allies have appeared for our Saiyan, from both Earth and outside. But he has little time before bringing Flash back, Has he changed that much? See the next chapter**


End file.
